Un soir de pluie
by thegingertwist
Summary: C'était supposé être un one shot, j'ai commencé à l'écrire après avoir vu le Season Finale, mais finalement, l'inspiration pour une suite est venue... Addison & Alex, quelques heures apres la débâcle du mariage avorté de Christina...
1. Chapter 1

« On naît, on s'agite puis on meurt ». Cruelle métaphore qui sonne creux. Pourtant jamais son écho n'avait semblé aussi réaliste que ce soir là. Chaque mot martelait ses pensées un peu plus fort. Cette vieille rengaine de son enfance était exhumée comme par magie. Perverse sorcellerie.

La pluie purgeait les artères de Seattle de ses badauds. Les trottoirs détrempés désengorgeaient peu à peu. Le ballet des automobiles aveuglantes semblait lui aussi connaître une accalmie. Alex écumait le bitume délavé, aspergeant généreusement son pantalon des eaux torrentielles de ce mois de septembre. Ces dernières 48 heures avaient été harassantes et le spectre d'une nouvelle garde se profilait. Pourtant, tous les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas regagner son domicile et dormir. Alex craignait trop d'y retrouver ses colocataires ou encore Christina faisant le deuil de son mariage avorté. Mieux valait éluder toute confrontation ce soir. Il n'était ni d'humeur à encaisser leurs lamentations, ni paré à affronter leurs interrogations.

Finalement, le cadre serein et familier de l'Emerald City Bar apparaissait comme le meilleur refuge. Il savait ses amis et leurs comparses bien trop occupés à ruminer leur maudite journée. Il préférait dissoudre la sienne dans quelques centilitres de houblon. La pluie redoublait d'intensité. Les gouttes glacées lui cinglaient le visage. Il courut, dévala les quelques marches qui le séparaient de la porte qui… resta malheureusement close. Alex crachât un juron en butant contre l'hostilité de la poignée. Il força un peu, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il colla son visage contre la vitre afin de scruter le moindre signe d'activité dans l'antre de Joe. En vain.

Il se souvint quelques minutes plus tard de l'épopée paternelle de Joe ce matin, après une nuit agitée où il avait aidé à l'accouchement. Merde. Journée de merde. Monde de merde. Il frissonna. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, et l'eau glacée lui poignardait l'échine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 23h15. Il avait eu beau marcher, noyer ses pensées dans les flots de Seattle, rien n'y faisait. Son esprit demeurait immuablement embrumé par ses errements du jour. Ava. Addison. Tout s'entremêlait, le robinet des émotions avait été ouvert et Alex peinait à maîtriser tout ce qui en jaillissait.

C'était comme une chute libre sans parachute. Un intense montée d'adrénaline conjuguée avec l'insouciance qu'il s'efforçait de garder. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait pu la perdre. Les perdre. Jamais il n'avait pensé que tout cela ferait si mal. Qu'il ne pourrait pas dominer tout ce qui exhalerait de ces… sentiments là. Mais tout était à la fois plus clair et plus complexe. Ava était partie depuis quelques heures. Ses jugements ironiques lui manquaient. Sa présence lui manquait. Mais le souvenir des traits de son visage, le timbre de sa voix, s'estompaient brutalement. Ava était son filet de sécurité, le choix conventionné d'une existence paisible et … insipide. Ava était la fille parfaite pour lui ; celle avec qui vous feriez un beau couple, mais que vous n'aimeriez jamais. Celle que vous imaginez facilement sur vos photos de famille, mais qui ne laissera jamais son empreinte sur votre cœur. Alex avait couru vers la facilité avec une énergie déconcertante, comme s'il s'employait délibérément à échapper au bonheur. Au vrai. Au pur. Celui qui alimente vos émotions, qui vous fait rire, pleurer, vibrer.

Addison était le doux poison qui avait dynamité son existence. Celle qu'il adorait détester, celle qu'il détestait… aimer ? Depuis que sa route avait croisé la sienne, la frivolité qui arborait sa vie avait fané. Plus de coups d'un soir. Il avait beau nier, penser que les sentiments finiraient bien par se décanter tout seuls, le doute subsistait. Pire, il l'avait conquis. Et Alex devait mener une lutte de tous les instants pour ne pas se laisser assujettir par ses pensées. Et ne surtout pas emprunter le chemin de l'utopie. Il était aisé de deviner qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il lui fallait. Alex ne faisait pas partie des « mecs biens ». Il était l'enfant expatrié, celui qui avait chassé son père, qui avait laissé plonger sa mère dans la dépression. Celui qui avait grandit au son des claques sur la peau rougie de sa mère, celui qui entendait encore l'écho des braillements incessants de son père. Quand on ne sait pas ce qu'est aimer, on ne prétend pas vouloir l'inculquer… ou le prodiguer. Les mots d'amours sonnaient comme vulgaires dans sa bouche. Alors. Alors ? Qu'importe la fuite, pourvu qu'elle soit salutaire. Alors merde, ou était donc le problème ? Pourquoi avait-il un besoin quasi existentiel de respirer son parfum, de se nourrir de ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se prendre au _jeu t'aime_.

Il brava l'humidité et rejoignit l'hôpital. Apres tout, il n'était ni ivre ni fatigué, et encore moins disposé à rentrer chez lui. Bien que son cerveau soit dépourvu de toute lucidité, son uniforme de chirurgien était lui, bien fonctionnel. C'est étrange comme ces endroits si familiers, d'ordinaire si insignifiants, vous apparaissent comme chaleureux et salvateurs dans ces moments là. Il franchit les portes du Seattle Grace et percuta Miranda Bailey qui se ruait aux urgences.

-« Karev ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène donc ici ? »

-« L'envie de travailler » risqua-t-il, peu convaincu. Il avait macéré bien trop longtemps dans la nuit diluvienne de Seattle pour afficher son ordinaire arrogance.

-« Ben voyons… Et moi je suis Blanche Neige et j'attends que les sept nains viennent me délivrer de cet enfer… C'est la cohue aux urgences… Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos gamineries. Rentrez chez vous, Karev, demain votre première journée de résident vous attend.»

-« Je pourrais me rendre utile… »

Bailey écarquilla les yeux. Décidément, le monde ne tournait plus rond. Depuis quand Alex Karev insistait-il pour faire des heures supplémentaires ? « Vous allez regretter ce que vous venez de dire, mais trop tard, c'est dit, allez vous changer et retrouver moi aux urgences dans 10 minutes. »

Alex détalla. Il pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il égouttait patiemment devant les portes closes, les yeux rivés sur le panneau lumineux de l'élévateur. Les portes s'ouvrirent. La silhouette gracieuse d'Addison se dessina devant lui. Elle avait les traits tirés, les cheveux épinglés en bataille et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Et pourtant. Pourtant elle irradiait l'ascenseur, le couloir, et même tout l'hôpital de son insolente beauté. Alex entrouvrit béatement les lèvres mais aucun son ne daigna s'extraire.

-« Karev ? Vous n'êtes pas… »

-«Je… non… Mes amis se consolent entre eux, je ne suis pas une très bonne épaule pour pleurer »

-« En fat j'allais dire… avec Ava ? »

Alex blêmit subitement. Ses paumes semblèrent s'imprégner de la moiteur de l'atmosphère. Il baissa les yeux. Timidement. Comme si quelqu'un s'était emparé de son corps. Soumis à l'incohérence la plus totale.

-« Excusez moi, Alex… ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Je… J'ai une patiente qui arrive aux urgences. Il y a eu un carambolage. Vous voulez m'assister ? »

Alex acquiesça. Il monta rapidement et changea de tenue. Il pénétra dans l'arène exaltante des urgences. Des dizaines de personnes grouillaient dans les artères du service. Des traumas arrivaient et se mêlaient aux petits bobos quotidiens des habitants de Seattle. La nuit promettait d'être longue et jamais les dires de Bailey ne semblèrent plus incontestables qu'à cet instant là. Les heures s'écoulèrent mesure qu'ils épuraient le service. Alex ne sentait plus la fatigue, c'était comme si l'effervescence et la folie de cette nuit avaient déteints sur la frustration et les doutes qui l'envahissaient. Mais le répit était évanescent.

Un couple se présenta aux urgences. Rien de grave, au premier abord. La jeune femme, enceinte de 34 semaines, s'inquiétait de quelques contractions inopportunes. Addison l'installa dans une salle, prescrit quelques examens et rassura les jeunes futurs parents. Alex se chargea des examens. Leur équipe était bien rodée. Une confiance et un respect mutuel s'étaient construits au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration. Bien que le tout soit le plus souvent parsemé de frictions, Alex devait bien admettre qu'il aimait _l'escouade du vagin_, et plus particulièrement travailler avec Addison. Il pensait même sérieusement à effectuer sa résidence au sein de la neonat. Certes travailler quotidiennement avec Addison ne relevait pas de la sinécure, leurs avis divergeaient et se heurtaient bien souvent, mais il aimait plus que tout apprendre à ses cotés. Bien sur, il ne s'écorcherait jamais les lèvres à l'admettre, et préférait imputer ses succès en obstétrique à la chance, mais il avait un don pour cette spécialité. Un satané don qui le propulsait dans l'univers d'Addison.

En relevant la blouse de la jeune femme afin de procéder à son échographie, Alex nota quelques cicatrices suspectes sur les avants bras et les jambes de sa patiente. Remarquant le regard insistant de jeune résident, celle-ci entama une banale conversation, pensant le distraire de ses préoccupations. Néanmoins, ces blessures étaient trop familières aux yeux d'Alex pour être si vite négligées. Il ordonna des examens complémentaires et demanda des radios. Les résultats tardant à venir, il se chargea lui-même de les obtenir. Les vestiges évidents de fractures confirmèrent le diagnostic d'Alex. Il s'empressa d'avertir sa titulaire. Attablée à la cafétéria, elle tentait en vain de s'accorder une brève pause dans le tumulte de cette nuit sauvage. De rassembler ses pensées, disséminées dans le souvenir des différents événements qui avaient émaillé sa journée.

Quelle idée avait elle eue de s'amouracher d'Alex Karev. S'il y avait bien un candidat à éviter pour alimenter sa vie sentimentale, c'était lui. Sa réputation et ses frasques nourrissaient les bruits de couloirs depuis son arrivée à Seattle. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre naïvement dans cette comédie sentimentale. Après l'épisode Mark, l'amertume aurait du la guider sur un chemin bien plus consensuel. Mais la pomme était trop alléchante. Bien sur. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y goûter. Cette futile fièvre s'était emparée d'elle. Et ce doux baiser, échangé chez Joe, l'avait consumé. Un amour passager ? Bien sur. Vicieuse illusion. Une pomme infectée, un ver qui vous ronge le cœur, le cerveau, le corps, qui vous brûle. Cruelle ironie. Sa vie n'en était que trop imprégnée.

Elle fut tirée de ses songes par un Alex déconfis qui lui apporta les résultats des tests de sa patiente.

« Docteur Montgomery, j'ai les résultats de Jenny Turner. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. J'ai remarqué de nombreux bleus et des égratignures sur ses bras et ses jambes. J'ai alors demandé des radios et le résultat n'est pas beau à voir »

Addison passa les radios sous le plafonnier de la cafétéria et distingua les mêmes fractures, à peine consolidées, sur le corps de la jeune femme. « Vous lui avez parlé ? »

« Pas encore, mais je pense que nous devrions alerter les services sociaux, ce mec est un danger public. »

« Attendez Karev, ne vous emballez pas, on ne sait rien de cette histoire. Il se peut qu'il y ait une autre explication »

Une lueur noire assombrit les yeux d'Alex. Cruauté bizarre qui se déterrait du passé. « On ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, il y a le bébé, c'est dangereux pour lui… »

« Je dois d'abord interroger Jenny pour savoir quelle est la source de ses fractures. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir à la légère. Votre empressement n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, votre entêtement, pas plus. »

Elle l'invita à l'accompagner dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Addison eut beau user de divers stratagèmes pour encourager la jeune femme à quelques confidences, elle resta terrée dans son mutisme. Alex bouillait, des petites rides se formaient sur son front, trahissant sa fureur. Il ne quittait pas son mari des yeux. Celui-ci, impassible, attendait à l'extérieur de la salle d'examen. Pas un mouvement ne confessait ses accès d'humeur, mais Alex connaissait trop bien ce masque là pour se laisser duper. Il ne pu réprimer un commentaire devant le discours bien formaté de la jeune patiente, qui s'évertuait toujours à disculper son époux. Addison s'interposa. La jeune femme poursuivit sa plaidoirie de plus belle. Les nerfs d'Alex cédèrent et il affirma qu'il ne croyait pas un mot en ses allégations. Surprise par cette réaction qui n'avait rien de commune, surtout pour Alex Karev, Addie n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui demander de sortir. Il obtempéra, marquant son agacement d'un claquement de porte.

Craignant d'être confronté aux stigmates de son passé, et surtout aux questions d'Addison, Alex s'employa à l'éviter durant les deux heures qui suivirent. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il en était et ne tenait pas à s'aventurer sur le terrain des révélations. Il se résolu à opter pour sa stratégie, la plus efficace : la fuite.

Apres quelques sutures en tout genre, il s'octroya une pause café dans le hall, veillant bien soigneusement à ne pas passer devant la salle ou Addison pratiquait un examen. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de s'avachir sur un banc que son biper sonna. Il jeta son café et ses pensées boueuses pour se rendre en néonat.

Jenny perdait beaucoup de sang. Lorsqu'Alex pénétra dans la chambre où elle avait été installée un heure plus tôt, afin d'être monitorée, il retrouva Addison qui lui annonça qu'ils devaient l'emmener au bloc en urgence. Le bébé courrait un grand risque et il fallait agir au plus vite. Cependant, malgré leurs efforts conjugués et l'acharnement quasi démesuré d'Alex, ils ne purent sauver le nouveau né. Jenny, légèrement sédatée mais consciente, assista, impuissante, au décès de son enfant. L'intervention s'acheva dans ses sanglots déchirants.

Alex quitta le bloc quelque peu prématurément, laissant Addison consoler leur patiente. Tout cela avait éventré des plaies qu'il avait mis longtemps à panser. Et la douleur lui broyait le cœur. Les larmes étaient trop orgueilleuses pour couler, mais la souffrance était trop dure à dissimuler. Il préféra s'isoler quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'il s'échappa de son refuge, il traversa le service de neonat dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa titulaire. Sans toutefois avouer les raisons de son emportement, il lui devait quelques excuses. Il passa devant la chambre de Jenny et y repéra Addison qui tentait de réconforter sa patiente avec quelques paroles apaisantes tandis que l'époux de cette dernière demeurait étrangement stoïque. Alex fut brusquement submergé par la colère et fondit sur l'homme, lui assénant un violent uppercut. Jason Turner vacilla et s'apprêtait à gicler sur Alex lorsqu'Addison s'interposa.

« Non mais Karev, ça va pas bien ?? Sortez de cette chambre immédiatement…. Vous m'entendez ? SOR-TEZ ! »Ses grands yeux azurs étaient emplis d'incompréhension et de stupeur.

Alex obéit non sans fusiller une ultime fois sa victime du regard. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment justifier tout cela. Ce n'était qu'une erreur qui venait grossir la liste des incohérences de la journée. C'était comme si une force obscure avait balayé son impassibilité. Il était animé d'une rage qui le transcendait.

Il regagna une salle de pause, observa les gouttes de pluies qui venaient mourir sur les fenêtres de l'hôpital. Une curieuse tristesse l'envahissait. Il s'assit sur le carrelage froid, se recroquevilla contre un mur. Comme un gamin punit. Qu'importe le ridicule du moment que la quiétude revienne.

Au fond, il ne valait pas mieux. Il s'amusait des gémissements des ses amis, se croyait impénétrable. Foutaises. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Addison entra rageusement dans la pièce. Stupéfaite par l'attitude d'Alex, elle se radoucit rapidement et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Pas trop près, car sa présence à ses cotés brouillait quelque peu ses pensées raisonnées.

-« Je ne vais pas vous dire ce que vous voulez savoir » lâcha Alex.

-« Je ne vous laisse pas le choix…. Le courage n'est pas en option, ici, Karev ». Son ton se durcit légèrement « qu'importe ce dont vous croyez cet homme capable, vous n'êtes pas ici en villégiature, vous ne pouvez pas faire ce qu'il vous plait… vous devriez… »

-« Je ne suis pas désolé » trancha-t-il

-« Karev ! »

-« Je ne vais pas m'excusez d'avoir infligé à ce salopard un millième de ce qu'il doit faire endurer à sa femme… »

-« Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe entre eux, vous ne savez pas… »

Alex dévissa l'écrou des souvenirs « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Vous ne connaissez pas le son de la main qui fouette l'épiderme, les cris de douleurs qui émanent de ces actes de barbarie… » Alex retint sa respiration, comme s'il avait pu aspirer les mots qu'il venait de cracher.

Addison comprit que ces mots étaient bien plus qu'une simple référence à sa patiente. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main rougie d'Alex. Son cerveau avait beau lui crier de fuir, elle posa sa main sur ses phalanges endolories. Il tourna la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien. Une singulière sensation lui parcourut le corps. Les pensées dans lesquelles il pataugeait se dispersèrent. Aucune métaphore n'était suffisamment allégorique pour signifier son bien être. Il se laissa glisser dans cette douce léthargie. La fatigue force l'impudence, Alex laissa ses lèvres cheminer vers les siennes. Elle n'offrit aucune résistance et répondit à son baiser. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, et demeurait persuadée qu'il désirait Ava. Mais le vertige de ses sentiments s'emparait d'elle et elle céda au plaisir.

A ses mains sur les courbes de son corps. A ses baisers enivrés sur son épiderme frissonnante. A la douceur de ses gestes. A la fièvre de ce moment idyllique. Une parenthèse orgasmique qui clôtura cette journée insoutenable.

Alex ouvrit les yeux. Les premières lueurs du jour commençaient à poindre. La pièce était sinistre, comme si ses pensées avaient terni les murs grisâtres de l'hôpital. Addison était confortablement blottie dans ses bras. Il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller son cou. Vaporeux délice.

Elle s'éveilla, le bourdonnement de la climatisation devenant excessif. Elle scruta rapidement la porte et pria pour qu'elle soit verrouillée.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment une sensation aussi agréable pouvait la mettre aussi mal à l'aise.

« Bonjour » répondit-il en écho.

Un silence écrasant comprima la pièce. L'amour n'est qu'une lame de rasoir glissée avec justesse sur leurs cœurs écorchés.

Addison retrouva les esprits la première « je devrais y aller… » et joint le geste à la parole. Elle s'extirpa du lit. Alex agrippa son bras, l'attirant vers elle. Il approcha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes.

« Alex, je ne crois pas que… » Protesta-t-elle mollement.

Il l'attira plus près et lui offrit le baiser le plus torride qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Ses mains se promenèrent le long de son corps. Ses lèvres sucrées semblaient embrasées. Elle cédait peu à peu à ses caresses quand la raison la rappela à l'ordre.

« Alex, attends… attends… » Balbutiait-elle entre deux baisers. « Alex… » Elle brisa l'étreinte « Tout ça ne mène à rien… Je ne suis pas celle que tu veux… et… et… et je vais partir. »

Alex reprit ses esprits : « Partir ? »

« Seattle n'a plus rien de bon à m'offrir… »

Alex baissa les yeux, elle poursuivit : « Je ne suis pas, et je ne serais jamais Ava… tout ce qu'elle est pour toi. Et j'ai beaucoup trop d'orgueil pour me contenter de ta frustration. Donc je savais que cette nuit ne serait qu'un moment volé… Pardonne moi d'être si dure, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais à nouveau t'entendre dire ce genre de choses… je préfère… tu sais… anticiper. » Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, regarda le mur opposé.

« Je ne veux pas Ava. » Il se redressa, posa son index sous le menton d'Addison et l'invita à se retourner vers lui. « Addison » C'était la première fois qu'il n'usait pas de son patronyme pour s'adresser à elle. « tu te trompes… je ne veux pas Ava. Ava n'est qu'un produit initié par mon esprit… et peut être que mon esprit voudrait que je sois avec Ava mais elle n'est pas celle qui m'empêche de respirer… »

«Arrête. Alex tu ne peux pas faire ça » Addison sentit qu'elle devait couper court à la conversation au risque de fondre devant lui. Ses yeux brillaient, les larmes ne tarderaient pas à venir.

« Je ne peux pas faire quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ces choses comme si elles n'avaient aucun poids. Tu ne peux pas une nouvelle fois me rejeter. »

« Je ne peux pas être ce que tu attends »

« Mais comment sais-tu ce que j'attends. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé… »

« Rien demandé ? tu as dit… »

« Quoi ? » Son regard le fustigea.

« Je sais que j'ai joué de maladresse. C'est peut être difficile à croire, mais je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… je voulais juste que tu saches… Je ne veux pas Ava »

« Tout ça ne rime à rien, je n'en peux plus de ce petit jeu… tu viens, tu me dis ces choses qui… ces choses qui me font perdre la raison… puis tu redeviens Alex l'impitoyable qui de la pointe de son sarcasme assassine mes espoirs… »

« Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Le visage d'Addison se radoucit. « Arrête, Alex, je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire ça. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. Il est trop tard pour tout. Je dois régler plein de choses pour mon départ… tu… si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pars pas à cause de ça… enfin pas uniquement » Elle lui sourit.

Il aurait voulu libérer son cœur. Lui dire. Mais il ne parvenait pas à extraire ces trois mots des carcans de son orgueil. Tout était encore trop englué dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper. Mais avait-il le droit de la retenir ?

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Addison. Alex vint l'essuyer de ses lèvres. Il déposa quelques baisers sur sa joue, sur le bout de son nez, sur ses lèvres. Elle ne le repoussa pas, passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à elle. Il ponctuait ses baisers de caresses suaves et enivrantes. Elle lui murmura : « Une dernière fois » avant de laisser ses lèvres mourir sur les siennes. Bercé par la folie, ils se laissèrent aller et croquèrent une dernière fois la saveur érotique de cette pomme interdite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dix jours s'écoulèrent. Alex et Addison reprirent leur collaboration des derniers instants. Pas une allusion, pas un sourire suggestif ou le moindre signe de mal être ne vint s'inscrire dans ces journées saturées. Comme si le nombre de femmes enceintes s'était accru ces derniers jours. Ils avaient passé leurs gardes ensemble, sans que rien ne trahissent leur tristesse. Les sentiments d'Alex restaient irrémédiablement vissés dans son cœur de marbre.

Le jour du départ arriva plus vite que prévu. La pluie frappait toujours l'asphalte de Seattle. Addison salua un à un ses collègues, s'entretint avec Derek, Mark, Richard, promit à Callie de lui donner régulièrement des nouvelles. Pas la moindre trace d'Alex. Elle traversa le service des urgences, croisa Izzie Stevens mais n'osa pas lui demander où se trouvait le jeune homme. _Reprends toi, Addison, tu t'attendais à quoi ? _Songea-t-elle.

Elle traversa le parking qui clignait sous les stroboscopes des ambulances. Elle regagna sa voiture tandis que les eaux torrentielles arrosaient copieusement son pardessus. Elle déverrouilla la porte de sa Chrysler, y enfourna son sac et s'apprêtait à y pénétrer lorsqu'elle fut alerté par une voix qui criait son prénom.

« Addison ! »

« Karev ? »

Il la rejoint. Sa bouse était d'ores et déjà trempée. Il ruisselait littéralement. « Je… » Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je voulais te dire au revoir »

La mine d'Addison s'obscurcît « Oui…euh… merci. » Elle aurait voulu le gifler. Une fois encore, ses espoirs tombaient en déconfiture. Elle se retourna et s'apprêta une nouvelle fois à grimper dans son véhicule.

« Vous… tu… tu avais raison. » hasarda-t-il. Elle pivota vers lui. Il fit quelques pas. La pluie glacée semblait s'embraser. « Tu avais raison » souffla-t-il « Tu vas me manquer. Tu vas me manquer sûrement plus que tu ne l'imagines. Plus que je ne le pense moi-même. » Il l'enlaça. Il se foutait qu'on puisse le voir, il se foutait que quelqu'un les surprenne. Addison se lova contre lui. La pluie continuait de les arroser. Qu'importe. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle brisa l'étreinte. Il la retint, juste le temps de joindre une dernières fois leurs lèvres dans un ultime baiser. C'était à la fois, fort et subtil. Amer et sucré. Ils échangèrent un regard qui aurait carbonisé un glacier. De ces regards qui en disent plus que de simples mots.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, démarra. Elle quitta rapidement le parking avant que le peu de courage qu'il lui restait ne s'évapore définitivement. Alex resta planté sur le parking, statufié par la tristesse qui le submergeait.

Addison se rendit à l'aéroport, déposa les clefs de sa voiture de location à l'agence et retrouva ses valises qui avait été acheminées par le service voiturier de l'hôtel. Elle procéda à son enregistrement, puis rejoint la salle d'attente. Elle décida de faire un arrêt toilette avant de prendre son vol. Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir des sanitaires, arrangea ses cheveux encore humides, ajusta son chemisier. Une trace de mascara tachetait sa pommette. Elle fouilla les poches de son pardessus dans l'espoir d'y trouver un paquet de mouchoir. Mais y fit une découverte bien plus décontenance. Un petit morceau de papier, légèrement humecté, y avait été glissé. Elle le déplia soigneusement et reconnu l'écriture. L'hôtesse fit un dernier appel pour les voyageurs à destination de Los Angeles. Addison se pressa, pénétra dans l'avion et atteint sa place, le précieux petit papier fermement serré dans sa main. Elle déchiffra les quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte.

_Addison. J'aurais voulu t'écrire. T'écrire, jusqu'à ce que les mots ne s'encrent plus. Jusqu'à ce que mes pensées soient taries Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses là. Mais le courage me manque pour oser te les dire en face. Et je n'ai pas le droit, de te dire ces choses là. Mais ton absence est une morsure de plus sur mon cœur et je ne voulais pas te laisser croire davantage que tu n'étais pas celle qui dansait mes rêves, celle dont l'absence hantait mes cauchemars, celle dont le parfum était mon essence. Au risque que ce message prenne des allures trop mélodramatiques, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans avouer que je suis tombé sous ton charme dès ton premier battement de cil, et que je t'aime sans avoir jamais voulu me l'avouer. Te l'avouer. Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur. Tu vas me manquer. En fait, tu me manques déjà. Alex._

Sanguinaire providence. Tandis que le vol 3178 décollait su sol de Seattle, Addison maudissait ses choix, haïssait cette vie qui la bombardait encore et toujours. «_Je t'aime aussi_ » souffla-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Alex déambulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Rien, plus rien n'avait la même saveur. Il avait beau décalquer leur parcours si familiers, arpenter les mêmes allées, soigner les mêmes patientes. Tout était là, sauf elle. Et laissait un gouffre immense. Bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu penser. Et ne pouvait que ruminer ses errements et la façon dont tout avait été gâché. Il scruta le ciel, pensa à elle.

La pluie redoubla de plus belle. Les beaux jours ne semblaient pas prêts à reconquérir Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Trois mois. Trois mois sans une nouvelle. Trois mois sans entendre le son de sa voix. Trois mois à se regarder dans le miroir sans se reconnaître. Trois moi à régurgiter ses regrets.

Un 38 tonnes avait percuté son cœur, détruit son arrogance. Il ne restait que de piteux gravas où se mêlaient doute, désespoir, orgueil. Un orgueil décimé par l'insolent refrain des regrets. Pas un jour sans que ses pensées ne soient ponctuées de remords.

Les pages du calendrier s'effeuillaient progressivement. Encore un jour, une semaine, qui venait noircir l'éphéméride. Le décor n'avait pas changé, les couloirs exhalaient la même odeur de camphre, les patients défilaient au même rythme. Et pourtant. Rien n'avait la même saveur, tout lui semblait fade. Dépeuplé. Amer. Incolore.

Les morceaux de bravoure dont il avait usé pour rédiger sa déclaration semblaient s'être évaporés. Ses mains refusaient obstinément de décrocher le combiné du téléphone. Ses mots ne daignaient pas tacher la moindre feuille de papier. Maudit égo. Fleur de l'arrogance dont il ne parvenait à se guérir. Il aurait voulu balayer Addison de ses souvenirs, reprendre le cours de sa vie comme si elle n'en avait jamais fait partie. Mais son absence lui bouffait le cœur, ses sentiments lui rongeaient les entrailles. Les nuits se faisaient plus blanches. Elle était partout. Son souvenirs campait dans le moindre de ses songes, hantait ses heures de garde, dansait dans les bulles de son whisky coca. Ce dernier était un bien maigre de remède et n'avait pas fait illusion bien longtemps. Rien n'avait pu gommer son visage de ses pensées. Pas même l'atroce migraine qui ruinait son réveil après quelques nuits trop arrosées.

Il avait adopté tous les soirs le même rituel. Emerald City Bar, accoudé au comptoir. Il venait sacrifier chez Joe ses pensées sur l'autel des vapeurs éthyliques des divers breuvages qu'il ingérait. Ni trop, ni pas assez, juste de quoi vampiriser un peu ses regrets sans pour autant devoir s'empiffrer d'aspirine le lendemain. Une version édulcorée de la figure paternelle, version Karev.

Parfois, il se laissait aller à quelques regards avec une inconnue, puis entamait une conversation qu'il achevait par une pirouette, dès que l'évidence se faisait trop présente. Aucune représentante de la gente féminine ne rivalisait avec la tornade rousse qui avait ravagé si délicieusement sa vie. Alors il rentrait, seul. Se couchait, seul. Se réveillait, encore plus seul. Sa vie ressemblait à un vieux single pour célibataires. Une rengaine rayée et maussade qui rythmait son existence avec autant de passion qu'un chant funèbre.

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et Alex redoublait de solitude. Tous les prétextes étaient bons pour fausser compagnie à ses amis. Il maîtrisait l'art de l'esquive comme personne et usait de tous ses subterfuges pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons. Apres tout, il n'en restait pas moins Alex Karev. Pas plus réputé pour sa délicatesse que pour sa franche camaraderie. Et si Izzie et Meredith avaient remarqué sa morosité apparente et la moue boudeuse qu'il affichait, il demeurait impassible et obstinément muet. Ni prêt à leur confier ses remords, ni vraiment paré à accepter leur jugement. Et puis qu'importe, l'orgueil devait surpasser tout ça. Les dés étaient jetés, elle l'avait sûrement déjà oublié. Son dossier avait du être estampillé « passé » au coté de ceux de Mark et Derek.

Mais comme si son omniprésence n'avait pas été suffisamment apparente, Alex avait choisi une autre pénitence. En optant pour la néonat, il savait bien qu'il s'agissait du choix le plus judicieux pour sa carrière, mais un choix qui lui rappelait au quotidien combien son absence était cruelle. Doux masochisme. Comme s'il suffisait de quelques heures avec ces nouveaux nés pour la garder un peu auprès de lui. Il aimait ce job, malgré tout. Il avait développé d'étonnantes facultés en obstétrique et ses collègues s'étonnaient de ses diagnostics affinés et de ses gestes précis. Il avait emmagasiné une multitude d'informations en officiant aux coté d'Addison et usait à bon escient de ce nouveau savoir.

En cette période hivernale, toutes les femmes de Seattle semblaient s'être accordées pour fêter la Nativité dans un délai record. Le service ne désengorgeait pas, les gardes se déroulaient à un rythme effréné. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Plus de temps il passait au bloc, moins il pouvait se concentrer sur ses erreurs. Thérapie professionnelle contre les déboires personnels.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Alex sortit de la salle d'opération après deux heures éprouvantes au cours desquelles il avait pratiqué une césarienne avec le nouveau titulaire du service. Si l'intervention avait été sans encombres pour la jeune maman, il n'en était pas de même pour le prématuré qui avait été placé instantanément en couveuse. Alex rejoignit le père qui usait ses semelles sur le linoléum de la salle d'attente.

- « Monsieur Connors, votre femme est en salle de réveil et votre petit garçon… »

- « Matthew. Il s'appelle Matthew »

- « Matthew est…Matthew souffre d'un déficit respiratoire important. Nous avons du l'intuber ; c'est-à-dire que nous avons placé un tube à l'intérieur de sa gorge qui est relié à une machine, pour l'aider à respirer. Il a été placé en réa néonat. »

Le regard apeuré du père désemparé déconcerta Alex. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre de situation. Et pourtant cela générait à chaque fois un nouveau mal être auquel il n'était pas accoutumé. Et auquel il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais.

-« Je… je peux le voir ? » hasarda Nick Connors.

Alex acquiesça et invita d'un coup d'œil le jeune père à le suivre. De grandes baies vitrées ornaient la salle où se trouvaient les couveuses. Ils observèrent à travers le verre épais les petites mains rosées du nourrisson qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Apres plusieurs mois passés en néonat, Alex s'étonnait toujours de l'émerveillement que lui suscitaient ces petites créatures.

-« Il est magnifique » s'enthousiasmait Nick

Alex hocha la tête

-« Vous avez des enfants ? » poursuivit-il

-« Non » répondit timidement Alex

-« Je n'avais jamais pensé être père un jour. A vrai dire, je n'en voulais même pas. Il faut dire que chez moi, on n'a jamais été très famille. Mon père est parti alors que je ne savais pas encore marcher, alors autant vous dire que je sais à peine ce que « papa » signifie… je sais pas pourquoi je vous dit ça… en fait je crois que je panique un peu à l'idée d'être père… c'est sûrement idiot… mais sinon… quand pourrons nous le ramener à la maison ? »

-« Je ne peux pas vous dire pour le moment, nous devons attendre les prochaines 24 heures pour voir comment la situation va évoluer »

-« Mais demain soir, c'est le réveillon de Noel… »

-« Je suis navré, Monsieur Connors, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, Matthew va devoir se battre pour pouvoir respirer seul. »

Nick baissa la tête, visiblement déçu. « Vous voyez, la famille ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi, c'est génétique, je suis programmé pour tout rater dans ce domaine… je ne suis même pas capable d'offrir une constitution décente à mon propre fils »

Alex aurait voulu lui offrir quelques conseils, le rassurer, mais la conversation empiétait un peu trop sur ses propres blessures. Et il n'était pas armé pour s'engager dans cette bataille. Pas en ce moment. Il se contenta d'escorter Nick au chevet de son épouse et descendit à la cafétéria prendre une déjeuner bien mérité.

A peine eut-il le temps de poser son plateau sur une table isolée qu'une autre plateau claqua brutalement sur l'aluminium. Alex sursauta.

-« Alors Karev, pas trop occupé ? »

-« P… pardon ? » balbutia Alex en fixant Callie qui le fusillait du regard.

Elle s'assit en face de lui avant d'expliquer : « la seule raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas encore téléphoné, écrit ou mailé à Addison, c'est parce que vous devez être trop occupé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard d'Alex s'assombrit, il dégaina à son tour un regard noir qu'il assena sans retenue à sa supérieure.

-« Ca… ça ne vous concerne pas. » Il bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle avait des nouvelles d'Addison, peut être même qu'elle lui avait parlée de lui. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et lui écorchaient les lèvres, sans qu'il puisse libérer ce flot d'interrogations.

-« Ne faites pas l'innocent, Karev, ça vous va très mal… Il faudrait être complètement tordu pour ne pas voir que vous n'êtes plus le même depuis son départ. Et Addison est mon amie, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'un autre puisse se moquer d'elle, surtout après ce que vous… »

Alex leva les yeux et tenta d'accrocher le regard de Callie qui fixait maladroitement son assiette, consciente de la bourde qu'elle venait de commettre.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'ai… »

-« Rien » dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Dominé par l'orgueil, Alex n'insista pas. Mais ne put se soustraire aux questions qui se massaient dans son esprit. Addison. Addison. Addison. Il sombrait dans la démence. Il errait dans un dédale sentimental sans fin. Tout lui faisait penser à elle. A son sourire. Aux effluves de son parfum. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Elle était partie. Et n'avait pas répondu à son message. Elle était son opium ; il était en état de manque. Parfois tout cela frôlait vraiment l'absurde, tant le ridicule de ses pensées se confondait avec la folie qui le gagnait. Mais pas une once de courage ne lui apparaissait. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'est aimer. L'amour made in Karev n'était qu'éraflures, un sentiment putréfiant matérialisé par la solitude. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Et même si le silence était assassin, il valait mieux que de la rendre malheureuse.

Il termina rapidement son déjeuner. L'appétit n'était de toute façon plus à l'ordre du jour. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Meredith s'approcher de lui. Elle s'assit à coté de lui, l'arracha à ses inquiétudes et lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire le soir de Noel.

-« Rien de spécial…je… »

-« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fêter ça tous les 4 : Izzie, Christina, toi et moi. J'aurais bien proposé aux O'Malley mais vu l'ambiance actuelle, avec Izzie tu sais… enfin bon, cette année a été rude pour nous tous, on a bien mérité cette soirée et je n'ai pas envie de la passer à me poser des questions sur mon avenir avec Derek… »

-« Ecoute, Mer, ce n'est pas que… enfin je suis de garde demain soir… »

-« De garde ? Le soir du réveillon ? Mais qu'as-tu fait de mal ? »

Il esquissa un demi sourire. « Rien. C'est moi qui ai demandé à être de garde. »

Elle posa la main sur son bras, le regarda avant d'ajouter : « Alex, vas-tu enfin te décider à parler. Peu importe que ce soit à moi, à Izzie, à qui tu veux mais quoiqu'il se passe, tu dois en parler »

Alex se terra dans son mutisme. Il se sentait comme un condamné qui attend dans le couloir de la mort. La confusion en guise de bagage. Il regarda Meredith qui semblait profondément désolée par ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se risqua à quelques confidences, toutes ces interrogations en éruption devenant vraiment trop dures à maîtriser. « Comment fais-tu pour… comment as-tu fait pour oublier Sheperd ? »

Meredith, qui ne s'attendait plus à une réponse et encore moins à une question de ce genre, ne put masquer sa surprise.

« Laisse tomber » commenta Alex

« Je n'ai pas oublié Derek. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas oublier Derek. C'est en moi, c'est plus fort que la volonté, plus intense que n'importe quel béguin que j'ai pu avoir auparavant. »

« Mais il n'y a pas un moyen pour que tout s'arrête, pour que tu retrouves enfin le sourire »

« Ca ne peut pas s'arrêter, cet amour là est vital, il coule dans mes veines, il… il me fait vivre mais si tout n'est pas rose et si je souffre…. Alex… pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on ne parle pas que de ma relation avec Derek ? »

Alex replongea dans le silence. Meredith avança une hypothèse : « C'est Ava ? Enfin, je veux dire, Rebecca, elle te manque ? »

Il la regarda, et elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre sa réponse pour constater qu'elle avait faux sur toute la ligne. Et pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir décelé dans ses paroles bien plus que de la considération pour sa propre love story.

« Alex, dis moi… de qui s'agit-il ? »

-« De rien, de personne. » Il lui offrit un sourire et ajouta : « Merci beaucoup pour ta proposition… pour demain soir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, y a juste des fois où… on se sent un peu étranger à tout ça… je n'ai jamais été un pro des dîners festifs … »

Il s'éloigna tandis qu'elle s'interrogeait encore sur l'identité de la mystérieuse femme qui avait magnifié Alex Karev en un tout autre homme.

Après avoir terminé sa garde, Alex évita scrupuleusement de passer devant ses amis et s'engouffra rapidement dans un ascenseur. Il y trouva Lexie, demi sœur de Meredith de son état et séductrice notoire au sein du Seattle Grace. Sa réputation n'avait d'égal que celle de Mark Sloan. Usant tour à tour de ses cahrmes et atours, la belle avait fait tourner bon nombre de têtes à l'hôpital. Pas lui. Alex n'avait ni prit le temps ni eu envie de faire plus ample connaissance. Ce temps là était révolu.

Elle semblait elle aussi d'humeur maussade et pesta contre la lenteur de l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cabine, elle engagea la conversation : « Rude journée ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. » Il demeura aussi cordial qu'un glaçon.

« Eh bien… pour un peu tu mordrais. »

« Pas envie de parler. Ca n'a rien de personnel, je n'ai pas envie c'est tout »

« Je crois que je sais ce dont tu as besoin. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, il la regarda. « Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? »

« Un verre. Allons prendre un verre chez Joe »

« Un verre. Avec vous… Bon écoutez je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez, mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

« Un verre, c'est tout » pria-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur son épaule. Il la repoussa.

Il finit par céder après quelques supplications.

La tanière de Joe grouillait de médecins, infirmières et autres habitants de Seattle qui venaient noyer leur journée dans des breuvages miraculeux. Un brouillard opaque se distillait autour d'eux. La sono crachait des vieux blues de la Nouvelle Orleans, l'atmosphère était empreinte de convivialité. Assis sur deux tabourets, Alex et Lexie vidaient quelques margaritas. Alcoolisme salutaire. Les pensées d'Alex s'éclaircissaient à mesure que le triple sec dissipait ses idées noires. En fait, après quatre cuvées, il n'était plus très sûr d'avoir les idées si claires. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Lexie s'était autant rapprochée de lui. Ni sa main caressant doucement son bras. Il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle était très séduisante. Ses yeux miroitaient l'insouciance et la légèreté qu'il arborait auparavant. Alex sentait un regain du passé s'emparer peut à peu de lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et bientôt plus aucun espace ne les séparait. Il goûta à ce baiser qui lui sembla aussi amer que piquant. Il stoppa brutalement leur étreinte.

« Attends, attends… désolé. Je peux pas. Je ne peux pas. »

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de petite amie »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Et alors ? Où est le problème ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? »

« Nan… enfin, écoute, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

« Me prends pas pour une conne. Y a une fille là- dessous. »

« Non, écoute Lexie, je suis vraiment, sincèrement, navré mais cette soirée, c'était une erreur. Alors maintenant laisse moi. Laisse moi »

Il glissa un billet sur le comptoir, descendit de son perchoir. Il chancela. Vertiges de l'alcool, ou des remords. Il avait la douloureuse impression de l'avoir trompée. En repensant à ce baiser, le mot « salaud » scintillait en toutes lettres dans son esprit. Il salua brièvement Lexie, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'il regagnait la porte, une main agrippa son bras. Callie lui jeta un regard empli de fureur. Nul besoin d'être devin pour reconnaître qu'elle avait probablement assisté à la scène. La honte et le malaise lui obstruèrent la gorge. Des sueurs froides le criblèrent littéralement. Il se sentait tel un gosse pris en flagrant délit par sa mère.

« Alors Karev, on s'encanaille avec les jeunes internes ? »

Alex jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à George, qui, dubitatif, se demandait bien ce que sa femme pouvait reprocher à son ami. Callie suivit son regard, prétexta devoir parler à Alex et l'entraîna dehors.

« Bon dieu Karev mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Ecoutez, je sais pour la lettre, je sais pour vous et Addison. C'était des conneries, pour vous, tout ça ? »

« Bon ok, j'ai subi vos petites allusions toutes la journée, là, ça va, lâchez moi » Il s'apprêtait à partir puis revint vers elle. « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est alors ne vous permettez pas de me juger. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre sans elle, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de ne penser qu'à elle, de ne vouloir voir qu'elle, de n'Avoir envie que d'elle ! Alors foutez moi la paix, bordel, FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !! »

« C'est à elle qu'il faut dire ça, Alex, pas à moi. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas appelé, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de la contacter ! »

Il était à présent hors de lui. « Elle ne voulait pas de moi !! Elle a eu ma lettre, grâce à vous je sais même qu'elle l'a lue… elle l'a lue et elle n'a rien fait »

Callie haussa elle aussi le ton « Mais mon pauvre Karev, vous êtes complètement à coté de la plaque ! Vous n'avez rien compris vous… »

« Mais oui, bien sur, je n'ai rien compris, c'est toujours moi qui ne fait pas les choses »

Callie sentait qu'il était sur le point de craquer, elle se radoucit. « Alex… votre déclaration, tout ça, c'était magnifique mais vous avez oublié le plus important… »

« Quoi ? Bordel ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai du oublier !!»

« Lui demander de rester. Elle voulait que vous lui demandiez de rester. Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas demandé de rester ? »

Alex se calma. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur. L'alcool anesthésia la douleur. La douleur physique. Mais son cœur écorché à vif saignait et rien ne pouvait apaiser cette douleur là. Il répétait incessamment « je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? Tu ne peux pas lui demander de rester ? Mais alors tu ne ressens rien pour elle ? »

« Arrête ! ARRETE ! tu n'as pas le droit de jouer à ça. C'est justement parce que je l'aime à en crever que je ne peux pas lui demander de rester ! Je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse ! »

« C'est trop facile comme excuse, alors en attendant elle est malheureuse, tu es malheureux et tout est bien qui finit bien ? Tu ferais bien de retrouver la raison et de te rendre compte qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle est malheureuse à cause de toi. Tu ferais bien de réfléchir à deux fois avant de lui balancer ce genre de conneries… et tu ferais bien de faire tout ça très rapidement avant qu'elle se laisse séduire par dépit. Entre nous Karev, elle vaut mieux que ça, et toi aussi. Maintenant il fait froid à cause de toi je vais sûrement choper la crève du siècle et être malade pour mon réveillon en amoureux de demain soir alors je vais rentrer finir la soirée avec mon mari. Mais tu ferais bien de cogiter un peu là-dessus. »

Alex vagabonda dans les rues de Seattle. Des gouttes de pluie glacées virent inonder le bitume. Il égorgeait les souvenirs de son enfance, l'image de ce père qui lui avait fait croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour l'amour. Le doute était maître de lui : il ne savait pas s'il devait se battre ou rendre les armes.


	3. Chapter 3

A 1600 kilomètres de Seattle, Addison fuyait la monotonie de sa nouvelle existence dans un bar hype des quartiers chics. Des néons colorés généraient une étrange atmosphère, feutrée et étouffante. Les spots bleutés lui donnaient la nausée. Asphyxie lumineuse. Elle sirotait tranquillement un Manhattan – ironie du sort ? - en faisant le bilan d'une rude journée de travail. Professionnellement, tout lui souriait, elle avait glané de nouveaux patients pour le centre, jouissait d'un salaire plus qu'honorable. Elle entretenait de bons rapports avec la plupart de ses collègues, louait une maison sublime en bord de mer… Tout semblait augurer un bonheur sans faille. Une représentation édulcorée de tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Seulement, après avoir usé pendant trois mois ses cartes de crédit dans les boutiques branchées de Beverly Hills, fréquenté les bars réputés et s'être fondue dans la population californienne, Addison ne se sentait toujours pas chez elle. Pas à sa place. Comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose à Seattle sans quoi elle ne pouvait vivre. Cette satanée ville se raccrochait à elle comme un boulet qu'elle ne cessait de traîner. Une vieille carcasse qu'elle aurait voulu abandonner dans un coin. Sans se retourner. Mais au lieu de gommer les erreurs de son passé, Addison avait l'impression de suivre un chemin schéma quasiment identique, voire même carrément minable. Elle avait progressivement cédé à une étrange léthargie dans laquelle elle semblait se conforter. Son titre de célibataire-divorcée en poche, elle avait bien tenté d'éclipser la grisaille du quotidien en expérimentant diverses formules.

Le speed dating s'était soldé par un fiasco total. Tous ces trentenaires désabusés qui luttaient désespérément contre la solitude lui avaient rappelé un peu plus combien la sienne était suffisamment dure à gérer. Sous les conseils de Cooper, le pédiatre du centre, elle avait alors opté pour les rencontres sur Internet. Bilan : des heures passées devant l'écran, des milliers de mots échangés avec de parfaits inconnus qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré et quelques bonnes bouteilles asséchées. Le vide subsistait. La solitude la griffait chaque jour un peu plus profondément. Aucun tremplin n'était assez efficace pour la propulser hors de son passé. Hors de ses souvenirs. Loin de Seattle.

Bien sur, Alex assiégeait toujours ses pensées. Pas un soir sans que ses doigts n'effleurent le papier froissé qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche trois mois plus tôt. Pas un jour sans qu'elle ne s'interroge sur ses activités à Seattle, sur ses rencontres, sur sa vie. Certes, elle disposait des informations que Callie lui fournissait lors de leurs fréquents entretiens téléphoniques. Mais rien ne venait troubler ses doutes et inquiétudes. Pas un coup de fil n'avait marqué ces mois de séparation, rien n'était venu souligner sa déclaration. Elle ne pouvait faire taire la petite voix qui lui répétait qu'Alex Karev serait toujours Alex Karev, séducteur officiel du Seattle Grace Hospital. Alors où était donc le problème ? Pourquoi ne pouvait–elle pas rayer cet homme de sa vie, brûler ce maudit morceau de papier et passer à autre chose. Le cœur a ses raisons… que la raison voudrait bien ignorer. Cet exil sentimental n'avait rien de salvateur. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi proche d'elle. Il irradiait ses rêves, illuminait ses consultations, tourbillonnait dans les cocktails colorés qu'elle absorbait. Elle dérivait vers un long exode en solitaire dans cette nouvelle vie, cette nouvelle ville peuplée de ses amis qui lui semblaient ni plus ni moins des étrangers.

Alors qu'elle méditait paisiblement, juchée sur un tabouret de bar, Pete s'accouda au comptoir. Il remarqua Addie : « Bonsoir. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, lui offrit un large sourire avant d'ajouter à son tour : « bonsoir »

Dès son arrivée à Seattle, Pete s'était empressé de la couvrir d'attentions. Fleurs, invitations à dîner et balades romantiques sur la plage, tout l'attirail y était passé. De la plus fine tactique à la lourdeur la plus absolue. Elle ne s'était pas montrée insensible au charme du bel acuponcteur et avait accédé plusieurs fois à ses requêtes. Mais Pete n'avait jamais obtenu ce qu'il escomptait. Un timide baiser avait été échangé sur la plage mais elle y avait mis fin avant même qu'il ne puisse se délecter pleinement de ce moment. Et depuis, il avait multiplié les tentatives, mais elle avait délibérément mis un peu de distance entre eux. Son amitié était la meilleure offre qu'elle puisse lui faire en ce moment.

« Alors, perdue dans tes songes ? Je suis avec Sam et Cooper, tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Non, c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas d'humeur très festive ce soir. »

« Eh bien, quel est cet air tristounet ? Eh demain c'est le soir de Noel, celui ou l'on célèbre la vie en ingurgitant d'énormes quantités de lipides, où les maisons regorgent de chants ridicules et où l'on arrose tout ça de champagne… »

Addison ne bougea pas. Son regard se perdit dans les glaçons de son cocktail. « Ce n'est rien, un petit coup de blues passager »

Il prit place sur le tabouret à coté d'elle, mis sa main dans la sienne et lui lança : « Allez, raconte moi tout… »

« Il n'y a rien à dire… »

« Ecoute Addie, je t'ai probablement semblé très crédule, mais je ne suis pas le premier crétin qui passe…et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Je sais que c'est en rapport avec un homme. Même si tout cela n'est pas fait pour me plaire, tu peux parler, je peux encaisser… »

Addison se mura dans un singulier mutisme. Elle était d'ordinaire plutôt favorable aux confidences, mais ces confidences là semblaient trop personnelles pour être partagées avec qui que ce soit. De ces lésions qui vous marquent à vie. Des blessures que l'on ne peut exhumer.

« Addie, je ne vais pas bouger tant que tu n'auras pas parlé… et tu sais à quel point je peux me montrer très bavard quand je le veux. C'est ton ex mari ? »

Addison gloussa et regarda son acolyte. « Non, Pete, cela n'a rien, mais absolument rien à voir avec Derek. »

« Donc ? « dit il en fronçant les sourcils « De qui s'agit-il ? »

« Personne. »

« Addie »

« Ok, il y un homme. Il est à Seattle, et j'avoue m'être enfuie sans avoir vraiment parlé avec lui… mais je regrette qu'il ne m'ait pas donné de nouvelles, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir confié mes sentiments à son égard… je regrette qu'il ne m'ait pas demandé de rester même si tout aurait de toute façon été très compliqué.

« S'il te l'avait demandé, tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rester. Renoncer à ton poste à Oceanside. Renoncer au soleil cuisant de Santa Monica »

« Je ne sais pas. Oui. Peut être. Tu sais c'est très compliqué. Cette histoire est vouée à être placée sous le signe de la souffrance. Et dans ce domaine là, je crois avoir pas mal donné. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Pourquoi compliqué ? Tout ça semble bien confus. »

« Ca l'est. C'est confus dans ma tête, c'est confus en théorie. En pratique. » Addison sentait une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. Foutue névralgie. Les vertus du whisky semblaient se décupler après ce quatrième verre. Les salons technicolor du Lounge Club dvenaient plus agressifs. « Ecoute Pete, je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu, je devrais peut être rentrer… » Poursuivit-elle, le regard noyé dans des larmes naissantes « ou alors peut être devrais-je en commander un autre »

Pete annula la commande, poussa le verre vide qui fustigeait Addison avant de lui assurer : « Je vais te ramener chez toi, ivrogne. Mais avant je veux que tu finisses de m'expliquer tout ça. »

« Pete…. je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de rentrer, et il n'y a rien à dire. Tout est définitivement mieux ainsi. Nous n'avons probablement pas les mêmes aspirations, il est plus jeune que moi, plus immature aussi… »

« Tu l'aimes ? » risqua-t-il

« Tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse… » murmura-t-elle, en laissant mourir une larme sur sa joue.

Le regard de Pete se fit moins compatissant. Cette discussion éveilla des fantômes qu'il pensait avoir enfouis à jamais dans les méandres de ce qu'il aimait à appeler « son autre vie ». Les stigmates qui avait gravé sur son cœur les initiales de celle qu'il avait perdue à jamais. « Addison, c'est du gâchis. C'est purement absurde. Tu ne sais pas ce que certaines personnes donneraient pour pouvoir passer du temps avec la personne qu'ils aiment peu importe les obstacles à surmonter ».

A demi consciente de ses actes, elle mit sa main sur son épaule et se confondit en excuses. Elle voulu se lever et quitter son siège mais manqua de chuter. Pete la rattrapa. Il mis son bras autour de sa taille et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il l'installa dans son coupé BMW avant d'aller avertir ses amis de son départ précipité. Il n'avait de toute façon plus le cœur à faire la fête lui non plus.

Il traversa Santa Monica jusqu'à la maison d'Addison. Calmement, il l'aida à s'extirper du véhicule et la laissa sur le perron. Elle bredouilla un merci teinté d'ivresse et pénétra dans sa demeure. Elle savait que le sommeil ne serait pas de la partie ce soir. Elle s'étendit sur le canapé, alluma son téléviseur. Les images qui s'animaient sous ses yeux semblaient dénuées de sens. Elle s'allongea sur le sofa, scruta les murs, le plafond. Une petite voix scandait inlassablement dans sa tête « appelle-le, appelle-le ». Mais le doute était décidément l'apanage du désespoir car jamais elle ne se sentit plus perdue qu'en ce moment là. Alex. Alex. ALEX. Cette histoire sonnait comme un vieux vaudeville que l'on ne peut s'empêcher d'écouter. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne sortirait pas indemne de cette relation là.

Elle se fit couler un bain chaud et s' y glissa. Qu'importe qu'il soit 1 heure du mat' et les consultations qui l'attendaient le lendemain. Elle se laissa bercer par le silence ambiant. Un silence salvateur qui devint peu à peu de plus en plus lugubre. Les larmes vinrent à nouveau troubler ses prunelles azures. Cette fois-ci, elle ne les retint pas. Les perles salées se mêlèrent au bain moussant.

Lorsqu'elle s'extirpa enfin de l'eau parfumée, l'horloge affichait 2h10. Elle se sécha, absorba un demi Lexomil et s'enroula dans ses draps blancs. Elle parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil, mais ce fut pour mieux y retrouver Alex.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoox

Une atroce migraine se conjugua avec le tumulte de ses nombreuses consultations matinales. Comme si les gens ne pouvaient trouver mieux à faire un 24 Décembre. Le bourbon de la veille inondait ses esprits. Elle décida de profiter de sa pause déjeuner pour se délecter des joies d'une petite sieste. Elle ferma les stores qui n'eurent aucun mal à filtrer les maigres rayons de soleil qui tentaient de gagner la pièce. Mais à peine eut-elle fermé les yeux que Naomi frappa à la porte « Addison, tu es là ? »

Addie fit la sourde oreille et ne pipa pas un mot. « Gardons les emmerdes pour plus tard » songea-t-elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination de son amie. Naomi ouvrit brusquement la porte, chercha du regard Addison qui s'était réfugiée en chien de fusil sur le petit sofa de son bureau.

« Addie, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je dors… et j'y arrivais très bien avant que tu n'entres »

« Tu as de la visite. »

« Mes consultations ne reprennent qu' à 14h » maugréa-t-elle, visiblement assommée par la fatigue.

« Non, Addie, tu as de la visite… de Seattle »

Addison se dressa immédiatement. Une foudroyante décharge d'adrénaline lui parcourut le corps. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, ajusta sa robe avant de sourire à Naomi et d'ajouter : « Ou est-il ? »

« En salle de réunion et, en passant, s'ils sont tous comme ça à Seattle je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es partie. »

Addison se rua dans les couloirs, dévala quatre à quatre les marches et atteignit enfin la salle de réunion. A travers le verre poli de la cloison transparente, elle distingua une silhouette bien connue. Elle poussa la porte et salua son visiteur « Bonjour… Mark »

« Et bien alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille un vieil ami ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras « Bonjour, beauté, tu m'as manqué »

Déconcertée, Addison se laissa étreindre, tel un pantin désarticulé. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se dégagea, un peu gênée.

« Mark, mais que fais-tu ici ? »

« Et bien… ce n'est pas vraiment l'accueil chaleureux auquel je m'attendais, mais cela fait quand même plaisir de te revoir. »

« Je suis désolée, Mark, je suis contente de te voir aussi mais, pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé, pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu de ta venue. »

« Je me doutais que tu serais seule pour le réveillon. J'ai voulu faire office de Pere Noel et passer cette soirée avec toi »

« Mark… je suis navrée, mais, j'ai des projets pour ce soir. Je vais rejoindre mes parents à New York. Pour un repas. En famille. » Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas plus de dîner de famille de que vol pour New York au programme. Mais Addison ne se sentait pas capable d'ouvrir l'album souvenir de sa relation avortée avec le beau plasticien. Mark lui rappelait Seattle, et Seattle, Alex, qui n'était pas là. Qui n'était pas venu. Elle appréciait sa démarche mais ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il ne cacha pas sa déception. « Ecoute, Mark, je suis sincèrement désolée mais ce n'est pas possible… »

« Alors c'est bel et bien fini… »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Mark je suis partie il y trois mois et je pensais avoir été claire. Je n'ai rien d'autre à t'offrir que mon amitié… »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Mark, ne joue pas à ça… »

Son regard perçant flagellait Addison. « Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Non, personne et quand bien même ce serait le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Mark » Elle demeurait étrangement douce et posée mais n'était pas prête à rentrer dans ce genre de conflit.

« Addie, je mérite bien de savoir » plaida-t-il

Elle soupira. « Oui, il y a quelqu'un… mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton ego est très bien protégé, je n'ai pas d'avenir avec lui et il n'y a aucune chance que j'en construise un »

« Karev ne te mérite pas »

Addison manqua de s'étouffer sur place. Ses joues s'empourprèrent, elle chercha maladroitement une issue de secours.

« Tu te demandes comment je sais, pour Karev ? « Il leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement affecté parce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. « Je vous ai vu, il y a quelques mois, sortir d'une salle de pause… nul besoin d'être un mage pour deviner ce qu'il s'y était passé… et j'ai vu tes yeux sur lui, j'ai vu les regards qu'il t'adressait, j'ai vu la mine cadavérique qu'il affiche depuis ton départ… »

« Mark… je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça »

« Ca aurait changé quoi, hein ? Franchement, Addie, ça aurait changé quoi ? Ce petit con ne te mérite pas, j'espère que tu le sais. Quoiqu'il ait fait, c'est lui qui t'a expédié ici… »

« Mark ça suffit. Karev n'est en rien responsable de mon départ… enfin, je veux dire, il n'y a pas une seule raison pour justifier mon départ de Seattle… »

« Tu as eu de ses nouvelles depuis ? »

« Non »

Il passa ses bras autour de sa talle et pressa son corps contre le sien. Il savait qu'il n'avait pu rien à attendre de cette relation et qu'il ne fallait pas entretenir davantage le virus, mais il voulait profiter d'une dernière minute dans ses bras. Elle accepta l'étreinte, mit ses bras autour de son cou. Mark était un ami fidèle et elle mesurait à présent les ravages qu'elle avait involontairement causés sur son cœur.

« Je prendrais un vol pour Seattle cet apres midi… en attendant, tu peux bien m'accorder un déjeuner ? »

Elle acquiesça. Ils partagèrent un déjeuner des plus convivial. Certes, un certain malaise flottait en début de repas mais il fut bien vite dissipé. Apres tout, ils étaient amis depuis plus de 20 ans et les repères se retrouvaient bien vite. Addison veilla juste à ne pas nourrir à nouveau ses espoirs déchus. Apres le déjeuner, elle raccompagna Mark à un taxi.

« Mark…. Il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi »

« Demande toujours… » dit il dans un sourire charmeur

« Je…Il faudrait… je voudrais savoir si Alex… »

« Ah non » coupa-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ce petit con. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui murmura « Joyeux Noel » avant de disparaître dans la Chevrolet rouge.

Addison regagna la clinique et poursuivit ses visites. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. La fatigue, les vestiges de sa soirée couplés à la venue de Mark généraient bien trop d'émotions. Elle se débarrassa de ses patients et s'échappa de l'Oceanside aussi rapidement que possible. Elle se rendit chez un traiteur, commanda un repas de Noel sur mesure, une bouteille de Saint Emilion et regagna son domicile. Un seul objectif planait dans sa tête : plateau télé + grosse nuit de sommeil. Vaine illusion. La torture n'était pas finie.

La solitude l'encercla peu à peu au cours de la soirée. Ce grand salon avait des allures de prison dorée. Les murs blancs l'éblouissaient. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de décorer à sa guise son intérieur. Tout était froid et impersonnel. Monochrome et insipide. Elle regretta d'avoir renvoyé Mark à ses quartiers. Sa compagnie aurait été un bien meilleur remède que les verres de vin qu'elle vidait devant un vieux Disney.

Elle décrocha son téléphone. Elle savait Callie en plein dîner conjugal. Il lui était hors de question d'appeler Derek ou encore Mark. Et elle n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle de Miranda depuis son départ. L'appeler dans cet état là n'était sûrement pas le choix le plus judicieux. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à composer de ses sarcasmes.

Richard. Richard la connaissait bien. Richard était compréhensif. Elle appela son portable, sans succès. Celui d'Adèle, idem. Maudit réveillon. Elle décida d'opter pour une ultime tentative et téléphona au Seattle Grace.

Elle demanda à la standardiste si Richard officiait ce soir. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle se heurta à une réponse négative. Elle voulu raccrocher le téléphone mais sans qu'elle puisse retenir ses mots elle demanda : « Qui est de garde ce soir en Néonat ? »

« Un instant je vérifie » Le cœur d'Addison battait la chamade. « Karev et Price »

La voix chancelante, Addie demanda alors à joindre son ancien interne.

Quand Penny, la standardiste, lui annonça son interlocutrice ; Alex dut lui demander se répéter deux fois. Il s'enferma dans le bureau de son titulaire – de repos ce soir là- et accepta la communication. Il entendit alors son souffle à l'autre bout du fil et ce fut comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Alex avait l'impression de ne jamais s'être senti aussi vivant qu'en cet instant là.

« Dr… Addison ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, Addison paniquait et se demandait encore comment elle avait pu faire ça. Une kyrielle d'émotions l'immergea. Les larmes firent leur grand retour. « Bonsoir, Alex »

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots nécessaires pour lui signifier combien elle lui manquait et combien cet appel était le plus beau cadeau de Noel qu'il ait jamais reçu. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien » . elle tenta maladroitement de le duper sur ce terrain là. « Tout va bien, la vie est géniale ici… » Mais ses sanglots étaient de plus en plus difficiles à dissimuler.

« Addison, qu'est ce qui ne va pas… »

Sans entrer dans les détails de ses sentiments, elle déversa son mal être, la solitude à Santa Monica, la difficulté de s'accorder avec un monde fait de fards et de paillettes, des amis qui lui manque, le doute… Il fit preuve d'une patience déconcertante. Il écouta un à un ses problèmes, trouva les bons mots pour apaiser ses doutes, usa d'une pointe d'ironie pour la faire sourire. La conversation dévia peu à peu vers des sujets moins personnels mais tout aussi palpitants. Ils échangèrent leurs points de vue sur tout et rien pendant plus de deux heures. Addison avait retrouvé le sourire, bien que ses problèmes ne soient pas réglés et qu'ils n'aient pas abordés le sujet délicat qui leur brûlait les lèvres. Qu'importe, elle dégustait minute par minute ce moment onirique.

« Je vais devoir y aller… j'ai laissé Price tout seul et… »

« Alex Karev attentif au bien être de ses collègues…. » Plaisanta-t-elle. Avant de retrouver un ton plus sérieux…. « Alex ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai… je n'ai pas envie de raccrocher… j'ai peur qu'une fois le combiné posé… le spleen me gagne à nouveau… Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais j'ai vidé ¾ d'une bouteille d'un grand cru français et en ce moment l'alcool n'est pas mon meilleur remède contre la tristesse »

« Je … je connais ça », confessa t-il « Alors j'ai une solution, tu vas monter t'allonger sur ton lit et je vais te parler jusqu'à ce que tu aies rejoint Morphée… »

« Non, Alex, je ne vais quand même pas… »

« Ne discute pas… » Elle pouvait imaginer son sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle accepta et Alex se figura qu'elle devait dormir une demie heure plus tard lorsqu'il n'entendit plus que sa respiration. « Addie ? » murmura-t-il. Aucune réponse. Alex sentait son cœur battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait jaillir de sa poitrine à tout moment. « Tu me manques… tu me manques tellement » souffla t-il avant de raccrocher.

Addison ouvrit les yeux, se demanda si ses oreilles avaient bien entendu avant de se laisser engourdir par les coups de massue que lui assenait le Saint Emilion. Elle céda au sommeil et passa une nuit calme et évanescente durant laquelle pas un cauchemar ne vint, pour une fois, prendre place.


	4. Chapter 4

Un délicieux fumet sortit Alex de la torpeur de son cauchemar. Les rayons du soleil perçaient les rideaux vert amande. Il écarquilla les yeux et scanna rapidement la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Murs pastel, vêtements soigneusement posés sur une chaise, rangement impeccable, parfum de vanille. Pour sur, ce n'était pas la sienne. Alex fouilla péniblement dans sa mémoire dans l'espoir d'y trouver un micro-souvenir de la nuit passée. Il y avait du whisky, beaucoup de whisky même. Celui là même qui lui broyait le crâne et qui avait torpillé ses souvenirs. _Mde… qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_ Les vieux démons avaient-ils refait leur apparition ? Trônait –il piteusement dans la chambre d'une parfaite inconnue après une orgie alcoolique sexuelle?

Une ombre traversa la pièce et tira les rideaux. Le soleil englouti la chambre violement. Alex plissa les yeux et ne parvint pas à identifier la silhouette devant lui. Elle s'approcha du lit et posa un plateau sur lequel le café fumant distillait une odeur enivrante dans la pièce. Alex ouvrit un œil et découvrit que quelques tranches de brioche fraîche ainsi qu'un petit pot de confiture accompagnaient le délicieux breuvage. Il leva les yeux jusqu'à son hôte et reconnu immédiatement le joli minois qui le dévisageait. Elle portait un vieux sweat shirt défraîchi des yankees qui couvrait à peine ses hanches. Elle ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode, en sortit une barrette avec laquelle elle attacha ses cheveux en bataille. La lumière dorée irradiait sa beauté matinale. Alex se senti rougir devant ce spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il aurait pourtant donné toutes ces heures de repos pour se trouver ailleurs.

Elle rejoignit le lit, grimpa sur le matelas et vint s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle attrapa un mug, y versa du café et porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Alex, qui tentait toujours tant bien que mal de démêler ses souvenirs de l'obscure migraine qui le fracassait, imita son geste. Le café chaud lui brûla la gorge. Qu'importe. Cet élixir l'extirpait de sa léthargie.

« Il y a de l'aspirine dans la salle de bain, si tu as besoin » observa-t-elle

« Je, euh… merci » Il n'osait ni la regarder, ni lui demander quelques précisions quant à leurs activités nocturnes dont il n'avait pas le moindre arrière goût.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh… oui » marmonna-t-il. _Allez, Alex, soit un homme bordel, demande lui au lieu de rester planté là comme un co_ « Ecoute, Lexie, … c'est pas très facile à dire mais… »

« Tu veux savoir ce que tu as bien pu faire hier soir ? ». Elle se mit à rire.

La mine d'Alex s'assombrit dans un savant cocktail de vexation et de gêne. Il hasarda : « Est-ce qu'on a… ? »

« Mon chéri… si on avait fait quoi que ce soit de lubrique hier soir, je t'assure que tu t'en souviendrais… » dit elle en arborant un petit sourire suggestif. « Tu étais tellement imbibé par tous les cocktails que tu as épongé que je n'ai même pas essayé… et puis de toute façon si c'était pour que tu me confondes avec elle »

Alex se dressa dans le lit et regarda d'un air hébété Lexie qui laissa un échapper un nouvel éclat de rire. La panique s'empara de lui. Maudit whisky qui lui avait confisqué sa mémoire. Lexie n'était pas plus réputée pour sa chasteté que pour sa discrétion. S'il ne lui avait révélé ne serait-ce qu'une miette de ses sentiments pour Addison, tout l'hôpital en serait informé. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » Le ton de sa voix était dur. Le visage fermé, impassible. A l'intérieur, c'est tout son corps qui tremblait de peur.

« Rien de désobligeant. Malheureusement. Rien de bien croustillant, non plus. Juste que tu ne pouvais pas être avec celle qui avait réussi à capturer ton cœur. D'ailleurs, l'alcoolisme te rend poète… tu ne sais pas combien j'aimerais que tu parles de moi ainsi , un jour »

Alex ne pu réprimer un petit soupir de soulagement.

Depuis le soir du réveillon, il n'avait pas eu la moindre nouvelle d'Addison. Le courage se refusait obstinément à lui. Le doux souvenir de cette parenthèse téléphonique ne s'estompait pas. Les carcans de son cœur restaient solidement ancrés dans son orgueil. Dans la peur qui mordait chaque jour un peu plus son arrogance. Alex n'avait plus rien de jeune ambitieux qu'il était à son arrivée au SGH. A vrai dire, il n'était plus rien du tout. Le fantôme d'un interne arrogant et arriviste mué en résident consciencieux et submergé par le doute. Un doute qui commençait sérieusement à empiéter sur sa vie professionnelle. Un diagnostic hasardeux avait failli coûter la vie à l'une de ses patientes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à concentrer ses pensées sur autre chose qu'Addison. L'hôpital lui faisait penser à Addison. Les scalpels stérilisés semblaient encore marqués de l'empreinte de ses mains. L'asphalte détrempée portait encore les stigmates de ses talons aiguilles. Dans l'air flottait son parfum. Elle embaumait sa vie. Continuellement. Inlassablement.

Rien n'avait semblé aseptiser son absence, ni les litres d'alcool qu'il ingurgitait chez Joe, ni les heures de garde, ni les stratagèmes qu'il déployait pour éviter d'affronter sa supérieure hiérarchique… en l'occurrence la personne qui lui rappelait le plus combien il était un crétin. Combien il serait simple pour lui de décrocher ce foutu combiné téléphonique… Pour entendre SA voix. Pour lui dire quoi ? Avait-il décemment le droit de lui demander de rester ? Foutaises. Il n'en valait pas la peine.

« Alex, redescends sur Terre… tu auras bien le temps d'appeler ta dulcinée plus tard… »

« Euh, oui… désolé… » Il réfléchit un bref instant. « Je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment en position de te demander ça mais… pourquoi m'as-tu ramené chez toi ? » Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait émergé de son sommeil, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Lexie n'était ni son amie, ni un bon samaritain, tout juste une collègue avec laquelle il avait opéré quelques fois. Il ne comprenait pas d'où cette soudaine bienveillance pouvait émaner.

Son sourire disparu et laissa place à une moue amère « Je sais ce que ça fait… je sais ce que c'est d'aimer et de ne pouvoir vivre de cet amour… »

Alex cru déceler quelques larmes dans ses grands yeux noisette. Tout cela avait quelque chose d'étrangement inconfortable. N'importe quel gentleman aurait sûrement pris la jeune interne dans ses bras, mais Alex n'était pas comme ça. Ni très doué pour composer avec les états d'âmes des autres, ni très riche en paroles réconfortantes. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et plongea son regard dans la marée noire qui dansait dans sa tasse.

Il n'était pas de garde aujourd'hui. Il se sentait comme amputé de toute raison de vivre. Addison était le cœur de ses envies, son boulot, le moteur de sa vie. Il avait passé la plupart de ses jours de repos à émousser sa confiance en pensant à Addison. Il avait bien tenté de suivre les conseils de Meredith et de s'employer à quelques séances de jogging. Mais il avait eu beau user ses semelles dans tous les parcs de Seattle, arpenter les dizaines d'allées fleuries, se concentrer sur les notes électriques de son Ipod, rien n'avait gommé le souvenir d'Addison.

Il avala son café, goba une tartine et se leva. « Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il timidement.

« Tu n'est pas obligé d'être si pressé, beau gosse… ma garde ne commence que dans 2 heures, je suis sure qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose pour tuer le temps… »

Alex ne prononça pas un mot, mais Lexie comprit et ajouta « Première porte à droite, il y a une brosse à dent neuve dans le placard au dessus du lavabo »

Alex acquiesça et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Lexie posa sa tasse sur le plateau et s'apprêtait à ramener celui-ci dans la cuisine lorsque son regard fut attiré par un téléphone portable qui gisait au milieu de la pièce. Elle reposa le plateau sur le lit et s'empara de l'objet. Elle supposa qu'il s'agissait du téléphone d'Alex et ne pu résister à l'envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle parcourut brièvement la liste des contacts, puis s'attarda sur les textos reçus. Rien ne vint lui apporter le moindre indice sur la fameuse inconnue qui régnait sur son cœur. Néanmoins, elle remarqua qu'Alex avait conservé de vieux textos d'Izzie Stevens, qui se trouvait justement être la résidente à laquelle Lexie était attitrée. Son esprit vagabonda et arriva promptement à quelques conclusions infondées : Et si Stevens était la vipère qui l'empêchait de mettre Alex dans son lit ?

Lexie n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son enquête, le bruit de la douche avait cessé et Alex n'allait sans doute pas tarder à sortir de la salle de bain. Elle reposa le précieux indice sur la moquette et reprit son plateau qu'elle emmena dans la cuisine.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alex décampa de l'appartement de Lexie. Le bourdonnement éthylique de sa soirée ne le quittait pas. Il aurait volontiers empalé sa boite crânienne sur le premier mur qui se présentait à lui. Sa voiture avait du rester devant chez Joe. _Génial. _Il ne manquait plus que ça… Il explora ses poches à la recherche de son mobile… en vain. _Mer_ . Foutue amnésie alcoolique. Il entreprit alors une longue marche vers son domicile. Il devait rentrer et trouver un peu de sommeil. Le portable avait du rester chez Joe, comme sa vielle Ford. Ou au SGH. Qu'importe, il le trouverait bien plus tard.

Il se traîna misérablement jusqu'à la maison Grey. _Maison Grey._ Tout cela avait quelque chose d'incroyablement impersonnel pour désigner son propre domicile. En fait, Alex ne s'était jamais senti vraiment chez lui dans cette maison. Izzie et Meredith étaient de parfaites colocataires, mais Alex n'avait rien d'un Bambi. Il ne partageait ni leurs soirées télé, ni leur enthousiasme pour les grandes conversations. En fait, Alex n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une discussion féminine. Il avait toujours préféré couper court à ses aventures avant que la discussion de vienne s'y installer.

Et pourtant. Pourtant il avait noué une belle amitié avec les deux jeunes femmes, et l'une comme l'autre avaient bien essayé. Essayé de lui changer les idées, essayer de lui faire avouer ce qui pouvait bien le tourmenter à ce point. Par chance, aucune n'avait fait le rapprochement avec le départ d'Addison, pas une seule allusion n'y avait été faite. Alex était comme un immense carnage sur une autoroute… tout le monde était choqué par l'ampleur des dégâts, aurait bien voulu aider mais ne savait pas comment procéder.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine. L'odeur de café chaud emplissait encore la pièce. Izzie maugréait toute seule en lisant son journal. La jolie blonde semblait avoir elle aussi vécu une nuit difficile.

« Tu n'es pas de garde ? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Alex.

« Ma prochaine garde commence à 6h demain… et toi ? »

« Dans 1h30. J'ai autant envie d'y aller que de me pendre »

Alex s'apprêtait à s'échapper de la cuisine pour regagner son lit mais fut soudain rattrapé par le remord, bien qu'il ne soit pas très habile à ce jeu là. Il se tourna vers Izzie et lui lança : « tu veux en parler ? »

Elle sembla soudain possédée par un étrange mal être : elle baissa les yeux et marmonna un « non » entre deux gorgées de café.

Alex n'était pas un ami attentif. Il avait l'impression de graviter en permanence autour de l'univers impitoyable de Meredith, Izzie et Christina – qui occupait gracieusement le canapé depuis sa débâcle nuptiale. Elles semblaient avoir satellité tout composant masculin hors de leur monde. Meredith évitait Sheperd ; Christina aboyait férocement contre quiconque oserait s'approcher de son cœur et Izzie… à sa connaissance Izzie n'avait personne depuis Denny, mais ne parlait même plus à George. Quel était donc cet étrange mal qui les rongeait ?

Mais il avait beau ne pas les comprendre, elles avaient beau lui taper sur les nerfs à longueur du temps, Alex ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour ces étranges créatures. Elles étaient sa famille.

Il s'approcha d'Izzie, pris une chaise et vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il posa la main sur son bras. « Izz, tu peux me parler »

« Eh ben… il t'arrive quoi ? Tu nous ferais pas une petite crise d'altruisme, toi ? »

« Arrête… je fais des efforts là… tu sais c'est pas… c'est pas facile pour moi. Je ne suis pas comme toi, ce genre de parole ne me vient pas naturellement … »

« Oh pardon » gémit-elle, la voix gorgée d'ironie. « Alex daigne me parler alors qu'il vit… pardon qu'il hante quasiment cette maison depuis plusieurs mois… quelle ingrate je fais, je devrais me sentir… »

« Izz ! »

« Pardon, Alex » Sa voix retrouva son calme habituel. « La soirée a été très difficile… la nuit n'en parlons même pas. Je n'ai presque pas dormi et je dois assurer une garde de 30 heures alors que je suis vraiment épuisée… je ne voulais pas… »

« Ce n'est rien. Moi aussi j'utilise la satire comme exutoire. » dit il dans un sourire. « Je voulais juste que tu saches… tu sais… si tu as besoin, je suis là. »

« Merci » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, qui caressait toujours son bras gauche. « Mais tu sais… c'est à double sens, moi aussi je peux écouter tes problèmes… »

Alex endossa immédiatement son armure de macho arrogant « Il n'y a rien à dire. Rien que tu ne puisses écouter ». Il n'était pas prêt. Trop de choses à dire, pas assez de vocabulaire pour l'exprimer. Trop d'orgueil à abattre, pas assez de courage pour se confesser. Immondices… ce satané amour n'était pétri que d'immondices. Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger et surtout, pourquoi ces sentiments étaient-ils si difficiles à digérer ? Pourquoi avait-il la constante impression de ne pouvoir respirer sans sa présence à ses côtés ? _Addison_

Izzie ôta sa main et le regarda intensément. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard glacé qu'il n'était pas prêt de céder à son inquisition. Elle se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire mielleux, certes, mais compte tenu de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, c'était la bien meilleure offre qu'elle eut pu lui faire. Il se leva et s'apprêtait –enfin- à se ruer sous sa couette quant elle l'interpella à nouveau.

« La solitude, Alex… Je me sens seule comme jamais. Je sais que ça doit te sembler stupide parce que j'ai des amis, des collègues, l'hôpital… mais j'ai l'impression de me noyer et d'être désespérément seule » Alex ne répondit rien. Cette confidence trouvait un singulier écho dans ses propres pensées. Elle capitula : « laisse tomber… tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ». Sa voix dissimulait difficilement ses sanglots.

Alex étudia quelques microsecondes le dilemme qui s'offrait à lui : regagner sa chambre, s'affaler brutalement sur le lit et faire cesser cet affreuse migraine ou offrir le maigre soutien dont il disposait à son ami. Il opta pour le choix le plus déraisonné selon lui : il s'approcha à nouveau d'Izzie et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Elle se posa contre son torse, glissa sa tête sur son épaule et caressa le coton de son tee shirt avec ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes tandis qu'Alex caressait son dos de sa main. Il demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants. Sans le moindre mot. A bout de quelques minutes, Alex relâcha son étreinte. Izzie approcha maladroitement son visage du sien. Ses lèvres vinrent effleurer les siennes. Alex recula immédiatement.

« Izzie… euh, je suis navré, je ne peux pas »

La jeune femme semblait aussi gênée que lui. Elle balbutia quelques excuses « moi aussi, je suis désolée… je t'assures que je ne voulais pas… Je crois que la solitude me pèse un peu trop… pardon … » Elle agrippa son sac et s'évada.

Alex se sentait comme un donjon sur lequel on tirait à boulets rouges. Il tenait à Izzie. Il tenait réellement à elle. Il fut même un temps ou il avait amorcé un virage sentimental dans sa vie, grâce à elle. Mais ce temps là était révolu, l'amitié était solidement installée dans son cœur. Cette journé s'entamait décidément sous les pires auspices. Il décida de s'accorder enfin quelques heures de repos méritées, avant d'aller écumer ses remords dans les pubs de Seattle.

Il s'engouffra sous la couette, se débarrassa des vêtements qui encombraient son lit et ferma les yeux. _Addison_. Elle débarqua à nouveau dans ses pensées, catapulta la _mésaventure Izzie_ vers les abysses de son esprit. Alex sentit alors que cette journée n'aurait vraiment rien de reposant et qu'il était loin d'avoir balayé la tornade rousse de sa vie. Qu'il allait encore passer sa journée – et sûrement sa nuit- à se demander s'il devait ou non l'appeler. Lui demander de rester. Libérer enfin son cœur et donner une chance à cet amour qui ne connaissait d'accalmie. Vider ses pensées des remords qui le harcelaient, bannir ce foutu orgueil. _Addison. _Il n'avait même pas son numéro.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxox

Izzie arriva au Seattle Grace et pénétra d'un pas décidé dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Elle salua quelques collègues, évita soigneusement de rencontrer George et alla se changer. Elle assigna quelques tâches et à ses internes et se dirigea vers les urgences. Elle croisa Meredith au détour d'un couloir. Elle agrippa le bras de celle-ci.

« Eh ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » S'enquérait Meredith, visiblement accablée par 28 heures de gardes qui semblaient ne pas finir.

« J'ai… j'ai fait une connerie. » avoua Izzie.

Lexie semblait dotée d'un radar pour les ragots. La moindre info croustillante était ingurgitée et aussitôt colportée. Elle avait un don pour ça, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle repérait les commérages, les situations gênantes à des kilomètres à la ronde. Elle avait pisté Izzie Stevens depuis son arrivée au SGH, bien décidée à savoir si oui ou non celle-ci s'avérait une rivale de taille dans la conquête d'Alex. Qu'importe qu'elle soit sa supérieure ou non, qu'importe qu'un conflit entre elles deux puisse entacher son internat. Lexie n'était pas femme à se contenter d'un refus. Et ce n'était pas Alex Karev qui allait mettre un terme au succès de son opération : collection des plus beaux spécimen du SGH. Hors de question d'envisager cette option. Lorsqu'elle entendit l'ébauche de confidence faite par Stevens à son amie, elle ne put résister à l'envie de tendre l'oreille davantage.

« Dis moi, tu as fait quoi ? » questionna Meredith, inquiète et stupéfaite

« J'ai embrassé Alex… »

Lexie esquissa un sourire amer en entendant la confession. Elle avait maintenant la certitude d'avoir trouvé un pion à éliminer dans son nouveau terrain de chasse. Stevens était une adversaire de taille, mais à sa portée. Et rien n'avait jamais barré la routé de Lexie depuis son arrivée à Seattle.

Elle poursuivit son chemin avant d'en entendre davantage. Cet aveu suffisait largement à étayer sa théorie.

« Tu as quoi ?? » s'étonna Meredith

« Enfin non, pas vraiment embrassé, mais disons que c'était limite »

« Vous avez remis le couvert tout les deux ?… »

« Mais non… c'est justement ça le problème… j'ai pas du tout l'intention de me remettre avec lui… ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai des sentiments… enfin bref… j'ai fait ça dans un moment d'égarement, c'est tout… du coup tu imagines le malaise… »

« C'est sur. Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Oui. Enfin, si on veut… »

« On en reparlera plus tard mais à mon avis ce n'est rien de grave. Il a réagit comment ? »

« Bah il m'a… plutôt repoussée » avoua t-elle en grimaçant.

« Bah alors ? Où est le problème ? Vous mettez les choses au clair et c'est réglé. »

« Moui… c'est vrai après tout, tu as raison. En fait je crois que j'avais juste besoin d'être rassurée ».

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel et reprit son chemin.

Plus tard Izzie croisa Lexie qui lui assena un regard noir, presque… guerrier. Un peu interloquée, elle poursuivit son chemin tandis que la jeune interne échafaudait déjà un plan pour évincer sa potentielle « rivale ».

Alex, qui ne se doutait pas de cette mascarade infantile et inutile, avait enfin réussi à trouver un repos salvateur. Pas un cauchemar ne vint ponctuer son odyssée onirique dans laquelle il trouvait enfin le courage de rejoindre Addison. Un rêve, certes… mais une source d'inspiration, certainement.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien loin des élucubrations de Seattle, Addison demeurait fidèle à la monotonie de sa nouvelle vie californienne. Doux euphémisme. Jamais son existence n'avait semblée autant parodiée un vieux soap des années 80. Elle en faisait l'amère constatation face au ballet des patients qui défilait dans son bureau. Le scénario de cette sinistre comédie glissait sur un calendrier toujours plus cruel.

_Pourquoi n'avait-il pas appelé ?_ Dix jours sans la moindre nouvelle. Dix jours à maudire la magie de Noël. Dix jours où se mêlaient dépit et rancœur. Jamais la nuit ne lui avait semblée aussi douce que ce soir là. Bercée par sa voix, elle avait trouvé un sommeil paisible, loin des cauchemars quotidiens. Et puis rien. Les lois de la solitude avaient reprit leurs droits. Attablée dans la cuisine, le journal dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre, elle pestait contre la ridicule de la situation. Elle, Addison Forbes Montgomery, désespérait de se sentir négligée par un homme. Elle avait laissé sa vie en suspens pour un homme. Cet homme. Elle barbotait dans la futilité parce qu'il ne daignait pas l'aimer. Ni même l'appeler. Ni même… rien du tout d'ailleurs. Quelle était donc cette pâle caricature d'elle-même ?

Elle aurait voulu gommer les traces de cette relation, recoudre les plaies de cet amour qui avait ravagé son cœur. Elle avait cédé à cette sadique inertie qui l'isolait peu à peu du monde extérieur. De ses amis. Des ses collègues. De sa propre existence. Il n'était pas permis d'aimer ainsi. Alex Karev avait arraché son cœur. Un cœur saigné à blanc par un amour défendu. Un fruit périmé qui ne lui était pas destiné. _Et pourquoi pas ?_

Son téléphone portable cracha une vielle mélodie préenregistrée. Elle tressaillit. _Il faudrait penser à changer cette horrible sonnerie_. Elle se précipita vers l'appareil et renversa son café sur son peignoir immaculé. Tout à fait ce dont elle avait besoin.

« Addie ? Faut-il un rendez vous pour pouvoir te parler au téléphone ? Trois que j'essaye en vain ? » Tonna la voix à l'autre bout du fil

« Hey Callie ! Moi aussi, contente d'entendre ta voix ». Elle entendit son amie glousser à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je m'inquiétais… Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien. » répondit Addison d'une voix assurée « Et toi ? Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Le calme plat ici, ah si, George s'est enfin décidé à accepter ma requête ! »

« Il ne voit plus Stevens ? »

« Si, en ma présence… S'il veut que le lui fasse à nouveau confiance il va falloir qu'il se batte très dur pour la récupérer »

« Vous y arriverez. J'en suis sure, tu le mérites » dit elle en masquant difficilement sa tristesse.

« Hé ! Toi aussi tu le mérites, Addie. Que se passe-t-il ? Aucun homme n'a encore fait fondre ton cœur de pierre ? » Railla-t-elle.

C'est ce qu'Addison aimait le plus chez Callie. Sa faculté de rendre chaque misérable situation plus légère. Elle insufflait un vent d'ironie dans quelques tracas qui lui semblaient soudain dénués d'importance. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le cœur à rebondir sur les plaisanteries de son amie « Non… »

« C'est Karev ? » Callie connaissait trop bien ce ton là pour rester de marbre « Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« La question adéquate serait plutôt : qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait ? »

« Addie, je suis désolée, tu veux en parler… »

« A vrai dire, non. Et puis, il n'y a rien à dire. Ecoute, Callie, je dois y aller, je peux te rappeler dans la soirée ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais… tu es sure que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle salua son amie et raccrocha. Elle n'était ni en retard ni pressée de se rendre à Oceanside mais ne se sentait pas de taille à verser ses déboires émotionnels ce matin là. Elle grommela quelques invectives en regardant son peignoir taché de café. Sa tasse s'était lamentablement écrasée au pied de la table de la cuisine .La journée débutait décidément on ne peut mieux. Elle nettoya le sol de la cuisine jonché d'éclats d'argile, s'empara de son mobile et gagna sa salle de bain. Elle se glissa sous l'eau bouillante de la douche. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au plaisir des vapeurs parfumées distillées sur sa peau trempée. _Alex_. Son corps frissonna à cette seule pensée. Au souvenir de la rencontre de leur épidermes, au dessin des muscles de son buste, à la caresse de ses mains fiévreuses sur son corps engourdi. A ce sentiment unique de n'avoir jamais partagé un tel degré d'intimité avec quiconque sur cette planète. Elle laissa un échapper un léger gémissement.

A nouveau, l'atroce sonnerie de son téléphone l'extirpa de sa douce escale onirique. _Encore_. Elle sortit précipitamment de la douche, attrapa une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de sa poitrine, manqua de chuter sur le sol humide avant de parvenir enfin à la commode ou elle avait posé l'appareil.

« Eh bien, je n'y croyais plus. Ca fait 5 minutes que je poireaute comme un imbécile devant ta porte. »

_Pete. _Perdue dans les méandres de ses rêveries inutiles, elle en avait complètement oublié Pete. Sa voiture étant au garage pour quelques jours, il s'était gentiment offert de jouer les chauffeurs le temps de la réparation. « Pete… je suis navrée, j'étais sous la douche »

« Tu ne m'as même pas attendu… on aurait pu profiter tous les deux de ce moment … »

« Pete. »

« Ok… tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'essayer »

« Laisse moi quelques minutes, j'arrive ».

Pete était vraiment charmant. Un parfait gentleman. Mais Addison veillait soigneusement à ne pas entretenir ses espoirs. Le gentil flirt n'était qu'un leurre dans sa vie sentimentale trop chaotique. En fait, Addison ne savait pas vraiment s'il s'agissait d'un flirt. Depuis les bancs de la faculté, la jolie rousse n'avait plus vraiment connu de vrai flirt. La période Mark n'avait pas été l'archétype du romantisme. Alex avait été … Alex. Pas un véritable jeu de séduction, bien plus que ça. Et elle n'avait jamais pensé devoir se retrouver un jour au rayon « célibataire ». La seule idée de devoir mettre son potentiel de séduction en pâture devant d'hypothétiques prétendants la tétanisait. Pete était un bon moyen de tester son pouvoir d'attraction, sans trop risquer de brûler son ego. C'était un flirt, tout au moins, un ami, tout au plus. Auquel elle n'envisageait pas d'accorder plus.

Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements, passa une petite robe noire, assortit celle-ci de quelques accessoires, se faufila dans ses escarpins tout neufs et attrapa son manteau. Elle fit un passage éclair devant la glace, juste le temps de déposer une pointe de mascara sur ses longs cils et d'épingler ses cheveux en chignons. Elle saupoudra le tout d'une fragrance de grand couturier et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, apprêtée et belle à se damner.

Elle ouvrit à un Pete ébahi dont le sourire ahuri miroitait son étonnement.

« Tu es… magnifique »

Devant son air hébété, Addison sentit ses pommettes s'empourprer. « Merci. On devrait y aller, il y a… beaucoup de circulation à cette heure. »

Pete l'escorta jusqu'à son véhicule et ils se dirigèrent vers Oceanside.

----------------------------------------------

Addison regagna son bureau, déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et s'installa. Elle étudia rapidement le dossier de sa première patiente en consultation. Elle laissa échapper un soupir en parcourant les lignes du dossier. Un cas aux accents ridicules qu'elle devait affronter avec tout le sérieux que sa profession exigeait. _Mais quel genre de femme demandait une IVG par peur de prendre du poids ?_ Elle posa le dossier, se leva et tira les stores qui la séparaient de la magnifique vue sur l'océan. Aujourd'hui, le soleil n'était pas de la partie. Seuls quelques rayons transperçaient timidement les nuages grisâtres qui planaient au dessus de Los Angeles. Un ciel aussi maussade que l'humeur d'Addison. Les badauds se pressaient sur le chemin bordant la plage, seuls quelques courageux bravaient l'eau glacée du Pacifique.

Le visage collé contre la vitre, elle laissa à nouveau ses pensées vagabonder vers Seattle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que cette ville lui manquerait autant. Que ces habitants seraient si chers à son cœur. _Alex_. Les traits de son visage semblaient se dessiner sur la vitre embuée par le souffle de sa respiration. Du bout de son doigt, elle traça un cœur sur le verre terni. On frappa à sa porte, prise de panique, Addison effaça d'un revers de la main l'esquisse de ses sentiments puis se retourna vers son visiteur.

« Docteur Montgomery, Madame Carter vous attend »

« Oui, euh, bien… merci Carrie » balbutia Addison, le regard hagard, les joues rougies par la honte.

Elle assura ses visites avec la précision d'un automate. Toute cette douleur acculée en elle semblait la déshumaniser peu à peu. Ni la joie d'une future maman, ni les larmes d'inquiétude d'une autre ne semblait l'affecter. Certes, le temps et l'expérience avaient forgé chez elle une sorte de carapace imperméable, un moyen efficace de rester professionnelle en toutes occasions. Mais la nature humaine étant bien au-delà, elle se sentait souvent prise de compassion, voire même d'amitié pour certaines patientes. Mais là, plus rien. Les émotions filaient sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à accrocher son cœur, ou son esprit. Subtile ironie. Elle perdait peu à peu à Los Angeles ce qu'elle était venue chercher. A moins que les effluves de cette mauvaise journée ne soient qu'une allégorie factice de « sa nouvelle vie ».

Apres tout, il y avait aussi de bon coté à cette nouvelle vie. Elle ne côtoyait plus les vestiges de son passé sentimental, ne subissait pas les ragots incessants des protagonistes du Seattle Grace et avait trouvé amitié et camaraderie auprès de ses nouveaux collègues. Elle aimait prendre un verre avec Naomi, disserter sur les problèmes conjugaux de Violet, plaisanter avec Cooper… D'ailleurs, tout ça aurait eu un petit air de perfection s'il ne lui manquait pas quelque chose… quelques chose qui laissait un gouffre immense dans sa vie californienne.

Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées psychanalystes, Pete surgit dans le bureau, un sachet à la main.

« Salade océane, pomme fraîche et coca light, le déjeuner de Madame est avancé »

Addison ne put que sourire face à cette délicate attention.

« Addison, tu ne trompes personnes. Je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas… il faudrait que tu penser à évacuer tout ce stress en toi… »

« Je t'assure que tout va très bien Pete, un peu de nostalgie c'est tout »

« Bon, écoute, je te connais assez pour savoir que je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre, mais je te propose un deal, ce soir, soit ma cavalière pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Cooper et je t'assure que la soirée sera tellement bonne que tu en oublieras tes problèmes ! »

« Que de promesses ! Tout un programme… mais je ne pense pas que… »

« Attends, tu n'as pas entendu la fin de ma proposition : si à un seul moment de la soirée tu t'ennuies, tu pourras partir, quelle que soit l'heure. »

« Ca me semble honnête »

Pete afficha un sourire qui en disait long sur la satisfaction que lui apportait cette réponse. « Et puis, tu verras, la soirée ne manquera pas d'être riche en rebondissements »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Nous avons suivis les vœux de Cooper : il ne voulait pas être célibataire le soir de son anniversaire ? »

« Vous avez organisé un speed dating géant ? »

« Pourquoi, tu veux postuler ? »

Addison leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nous avons fait appel sur Internet à une agence qui lui a recruté une « amie » » Il ponctua son accentuation sur le mot _amie _ d'un petit regard suggestif.

Addison fut d'abord choquée par la nature de ce genre de « cadeau » mais devant l'absurdité de la situation, elle céda à la puérilité ambiante et éclata de rire. « Cela promet effectivement une soirée haute en couleurs »

-------------------------------------

Deux fois. Deux fois elle décrocha le combiné téléphonique. La deuxième fois, elle composa même les quatre premiers chiffres du numéro. Mais elle ne trouva pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. L'appeler, pour lui demander quoi ? Après tout, elle n'avait même pas son numéro de portable, elle pouvait tout juste essayer d'appeler l'hôpital. Mais même cela relevait d'un effort surhumain. Elle avait peur, peur de devoir subir à nouveau ses foudres, peur de fondre devant ses paroles, peur de l'aimer encore plus. A quoi bon ajouter le masochisme à la longue liste des tares de cette relation. Il était le fruit défendu auquel elle n'aurait jamais du goûter. Elle avait croqué à pleines dents dans cette pomme impure dont l'exquise saveur moisissait au fond de son cœur. _Alex_. L'ange de ses cauchemars. Obscur amour malsain qui venait en rampant se calquer sur ses dossiers, sur l'écran de son ordinateur, sur son cœur.

Elle vida la salle d'attente de patients tous plus farfelus les uns que les autres. A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés le mot. Pas un sourire ne vint se fondre dans cette après midi morose. Vers 19h, elle entassa une pile de dossiers sur son bureau, et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre Pete, Naomi, Cooper et quelques autres dans un bar branché de la capitale californienne.

L'endroit bondé regorgeait de trentenaires en tout genre. Trentenaires… et encore ! La jolie blonde écervelée assise au bar de devait pas dépasser la vingtaine. Elle ricanait béatement aux plaisanteries des trois quadragénaires qui l'accablaient d'attentions en tout genre et de paroles « non intentionnées ». _Génial_. Une soirée de plus pour se souvenir qu'elle était reléguée dans la catégorie « second choix ». Addison n'avait jamais eu peur de vieillir, bien au contraire. Des milliers de projets fourmillaient dans sa tête quand elle était encore Addison Montgomery Sheperd. _Sheperd_. Mais du jour au lendemain, elle avait eu peur de vieillir. Une signature sur ces maudits papiers, un malheureux petit divorce et elle avait pris peur. Le poids des années semblait soudain bien plus lourd lorsqu'il se conjuguait au singulier.

Des néons colorés et autres spots fluorescents offraient un cadre feutré. Trop feutré. Presque étouffant. Des cocktails bariolés dansaient sur des plateaux transportés par des jeunes femmes peroxydées aux mensurations parfaites. La musique bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Les rythmes électroniques donnaient une dimension futuriste à ce cadre déjà bien trop superficiel pour être vrai. Addison se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et aperçu enfin Naomi qui l'invita d'un signe de la main à se joindre à eux. Elle se posa sur une banquette en skaï. Pete quitta immédiatement sa place pour s'installer à ses cotés. L'alcool semblait déjà avoir fait quelques effets à la jolie troupe un peu éméchée. Pete passa son bras autour du coup d'Addison, l'air confiant, le regard enjôleur. Addison repoussa ce bras malvenu.

« Alors Addie, que veux-tu boire ? » demanda Pete, aussi troublé par la beauté de la chirurgienne que par les mojitos qu'il avait écumé.

Addison héla une serveuse : « Un Martini, s'il vous plait. » La jeune femme hocha la tête.

Pete entreprit une nouvelle approche séductrice. Il posa sa main sur la joue d'Addison. Elle eu un mouvement de recul

« Pete ! »

« Pardon… » Dit-il, visiblement confus de se voir infliger un nouveau refus. « Je suis navré… j'avais dit que tu passerais une soirée calme et agréable et je commence à être insupportable. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mais te voir là, si belle, si … parfaite, j'en perds parfois un peu mon bon sens. »

Addison fut touchée par son apparente sincérité. Elle craignait d'avoir, sans le vouloir, contribué à le faire espérer. « Je suis désolée aussi, Pete, si je t'ai fait penser que… »

« Tu sais, que ce soit avec moi ou avec un autre, un de ces jours, il faudra bien que tu te décides à voir quelqu'un. Cette solitude te fait du mal. Ce mec à Seattle ne te mérite pas. Si je t'avais auprès de moi, je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça… »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça… » Elle avala une gorgée alcoolisée du verre qui venait d'arriver devant elle.

« Qu'importe que ça le soit ou non, tu ne peut pas te laisser sombrer ainsi… »

« Sombrer ? Tu y vas un peu fort ! » Et Pourtant il y avait une pointe, voire même un immense trait de vérité dans tout cela. Cette histoire la consumait petit à petit, avec l'impudence des amours torturés. Sadique. Pete plongea ses yeux dans les siens. _Il est trop mignon, fonce _hurlait la petite voix dans sa tête. Mais Addison ne bougea pas un cil. Et pourtant… elle savait combien il aurait été bon de se laisser envoûter, de s'abandonner à la douce folie de cette nuit enivrée. Elle décida de dévier le sujet de conversation et jeta un regard à Cooper, gauche et timide, les yeux rivés sur le décolleté de sa nouvelle « amie ».

« Il semble apprécier son cadeau « commenta-t-elle

« Il faudrait être difficile » renchérit Pete

Un vieil air disco empli soudainement la pièce. Quelques noctambules envahirent la piste de danse. Addison, craignant de devoir repousser à nouveau les assauts de Pete ; se leva et invita Cooper à son joindre à elle au son des notes rythmées. Cooper, un peu éberlué, accepta l'offre sous le regard stupéfait de Pete. Elle profita de cette danse pour lui glisser un baiser sur la joue et lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

« Merci » apprécia-t-il, le sourire au lèvres.

Elle lui sourit « Alors, ravi de ton cadeau, comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue de la soirée ? »

« Bunny… » Hasarda-t-il avant d'éclater de rire « je suis pitoyable je sais… personne ne demande une call girl pour ses 41 ans… »

« Tu n'es pas pitoyable » reprit Addison « Tout le monde a le droit de vouloir combler le manque… »

« Toi aussi ? »

« Moi aussi »

« Mais je croyais que toi et Pete… »

« Moi et Pete rien du tout. C'est collègue… un ami, mais rien de plus. »

« Je sais que tu as entendu des tas de choses, mais tu sais, au fond, c'est un type bien, il gagne juste à être connu. »

« … » Addison savait pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien d'épiloguer davantage sur le sujet. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu le loisir de tester son pouvoir de séduction sur l'un des nombreux spécimens masculin de la pièce. Mais aucun n'avait le magnétisme d'un Alex, aucun n'était Alex. C'était décidé. Demain elle appellerai au Seattle Grace, demanderait à parler à son ancien interne. Qu'importe les mots, du moment qu'elle entende le son de sa voix. Son souffle à l'autre bout du fil.

Elle se déhancha avec Naomi sur le rythme effréné des cadences électroniques imprimées par les immenses enceintes qui bordaient la piste. Cooper reprit sa place aux coté de _Bunny. _Alors qu'Addie et Naomi entamaient une chorégraphie improvisée, elles remarquèrent une vive agitation autour de leur table. Elles rejoignirent le reste de la troupe.

« Que se passe-t-il » Questionna Addison

« C'est Bunny » cria Cooper, affolé. « Elle s'est effondrée sur la banquette, elle convulse, il nous faut une ambulance, viiiite ! »

Addison s'approcha de la jeune femme et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle perdait du sang, au niveau du bas ventre. Une équipe d'ambulancier arrivèrent promptement alors qu'Addison et Naomi lui administraient les premiers soins. Un secouriste lui posa une perfusion, ils stabilisèrent au mieux son état et l'emmenèrent.

« Je viens avec eux » déclara fermement Addison, plus sobre que tous les autres.

Cooper, qui peinait à déssouler bredouilla « ok, mais si tu as besoin, si tu as besoin… oh mon dieu je connais même pas son nom »

« Personne ne le connait » ironisa Sam

Addison lui assena un regard noir. « Cooper, donner moi son sac, elle doit bien avoir des papiers, quelques chose, peut être des informations sur un traitement quelconque… »

Cooper agrippa le sac, ses mains tremblaient et il s'efforça tant bien que mal de l'ouvrir. Il farfouilla rapidement mais ne trouva rien

« Laisse, je regarderait durant le transfert » rassura Addison qui grimpa dans l'ambulance, veillant toujours sur Bunny.

En chemin, elle vérifia ses constantes. La jeune femme, toujours inconsciente, saignait toujours légèrement.

« Ne pourrait-on pas faire plus vite » fulmina-t-elle

« On va au plus vite Madame, nous serons au County dans moins de 3 minutes »

Addison s'assit sur la banquette, ouvrit le sac qu'elle tenait toujours fermement dans ses mains et après quelques minutes repéra un portefeuille dans le fouillis qui y régnait. Elle trouva une carte d'identité, et découvrit le nom de la jeune femme. Elle blêmit subitement. Des bouffées de chaleur la pénétrèrent. Elle aurait voulu que l'ambulance s'arrête immédiatement.

Par chance, deux minutes plus tard, le véhicule s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Addison fut la première à s'en extirper. Elle pris une longue aspiration avant de suivre sa patiente aux urgences. A peine entrée, elle laissa les médecins de garde prendre le relais. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes flageolaient et elle peinait à retrouver des couleurs.

« Ca va aller ?» demanda une infirmière

« Oui… » Elle chercha dans son sac son téléphone portable. _Merde_. Aucune trace du précieux objet. Elle céda à la panique, rattrapa l'infirmière et la supplia presque de lui indiquer un endroit où elle pourrait trouver un téléphone.

Elle décrocha le combiné, composa instinctivement le numéro du SGH. Une standardiste à la voix enjouée lui répondit.

« Je dois parler au docteur Karev. Obstétrique » implora t-telle, le souffle coupé.

« Je vous passe la service… » Claironna la jeune femme à l'autre bout du fil

_Vite, vite_… conjurait Addison…

« Bonsoir? »

« Bonsoir, je dois parler à A… au docteur Karev, c'est tres urgent »

« Je suis désolée, mais le docteur Karev n'est pas de garde, il sera là dans quelques heures… je peux peut être…. »

« Oui trouvez moi Stevens, Grey, O' Malley, ou Yang. Et vite. Par pitié, faites vite. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Meredith reprit la conversation

« Allo ? »

« Docteur Grey, ici le docteur Montgomery, ne posez pas de question, j'ai besoin de joindre le docteur Karev immédiatement, pouvez vous me transmettre son numéro de téléphone ? »

Meredith obtempéra et rangea sa curiosité, bien que cet étrange coup de fil ait très largement chatouillé son attention.

Addison composa quasi instantanément le numéro. Apres quelques tonalités, une voix féminine répondit.

« Bonsoir… euh, ce n'est pas le téléphone d'Alex Karev ? »

« si, si , parfaitement » déclara la voix inconnue à l'autre bout du fil, sereine et décontractée.

Addison ravala un sanglot et poursuivit, la voix étranglée : « je.. je peux lui parler ? »

« Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment, je vous laisse je dois y aller. » Elle raccrocha.

Addison se laissa tomber sur le carrelage froid de l'hôpital. Une grosse larme courait sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit une nouvelle fois le sac de Bunny et jeta à nouveau un œil au nom inscrit sur la carte d'identité : « Lilly Karev ». Les larmes inondèrent la carte plastifiée…


	6. Chapter 6

Alex s'éveilla, la tête vissée dans l'oreiller, le corps enroulé dans sa couette. Il tendit son bras en direction de sa table de chevet, heurta ses phalanges sur le rebord. Il grimaça, poussa un léger grognement, secoua sa main et agrippa enfin le réveil qu'il éjecta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la chambre. Il enfourna sa main sous la chaleur de la couette et décida de s'octroyer quelques minutes supplémentaires au pays de Morphée. A peine eût-il le temps de baisser les paupières que l'on tambourina la porte. Il fit mine de ne rien entendre, attrapa un autre oreiller qu'il plaqua au dessus de sa tête. De l'autre coté de la porte, Meredith boxa à nouveau fermement le bois laqué.

-« Alex. Alex ! Debout !! »

-« Fous moi la paix… » Bougonna Alex, se terrant un peu plus sous l'édredon.

-« Alex, debout !!! Je crois qu'il y a une urgence ! » Protesta-t-elle « Le docteur Montgomery cherche à te joindre… »

Les mots fouettèrent Alex dans son demi-sommeil. Il se dressa dans le lit, s'extirpa des draps froissés et ouvrit la porte, avec l'impatience d'un enfant un matin de Noël.

« Add… Le docteur Montgomery ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? » Balbutia-t-il

Meredith ne put réprimer un léger sourire. « C'est elle. »

Alex écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Celle que tu ne peux pas oublier… » Elle planta son regard dans le sien, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse favorable. Satisfaite d'avoir percé une once du mystère Alex, elle en oublia ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Alex détourna le regard et fixa ses prunelles sur le chambranle de la porte. Tout était bon pour éviter de batailler contre Meredith. Elle était trop douée à ce jeu là. Il sombra dans le silence, crispé par la curiosité, figé par la peur d'être démasqué. Meredith le dévisageait, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot. Ses doigts posés sur le mur du couloir pianotaient nerveusement les petites fleurs du papier peint.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Visiblement irritée par l'obstination de son colocataire, Meredith cessa de le défier de son regard azur. Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre lorsqu'Alex lui lança : « Que voulait-elle ? »

Meredith hésita un instant avant de lui répondre : « Ton numéro de portable. Je lui ai donné mais il semble que tu n'aies pas daigné lui répondre. » Elle fit quelques pas en sa direction, le regard compatissant « Elle semblait étrange. Alors je crois qu'elle t'a laissé un message à l'hôpital ». Nullement amusée par l'inquiétude qui se dessinait sur les traits de son ami, elle renonça à lui infliger de nouvelles interrogations.

Alex regagna sa chambre, ouvrit rageusement les volets et inspecta sa chambre à la recherche de son téléphone portable. La pièce ressemblait aux rues d'Hiroshima après l'explosion de la bombe atomique : des classeurs éventrés jonchaient le sol, des tee shirts roulés dépérissaient sur la moquette… Alex secoua chaque morceau de tissu, fouilla chaque sac à dos… Son portable demeurait aux abonnés absents. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, tentant de rassembler ses pensées… Joe. Lexie. Nuit d'ivresse. Mer.de. Il se jeta sous la douche, s'habilla et avala une demie tasse de café avant de rejoindre l'Emerald City Bar. A son arrivée, il buta sur Joe qui déchargeait sa voiture.

« Eh, mais c'est notre grand gagnant ! »

Alex haussa les sourcils « gagnant de quoi ? »

« Tu en tenais une sacrée couche la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ici. »

Alex éluda le sujet : « J'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai perdu mon portable, je ne l'aurais pas laissé ici par hasard ? »

« Par ivresse plutôt » ironisa Joe. « Je suis navré mais je n'ai rien retrouvé ici… Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, à ta place je chercherais chez ta dulcinée, à moins que ce ne soit déjà fait. »

Lexie. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Alex aurait volontiers défié ses vieux démons au jeu de l'esquive. Il comptait bien éviter la jolie brune. Raté. Foutue malédiction. Il avait banni ses anciennes habitudes qui lui giclaient maintenant au visage. Il devait retrouver ce téléphone. Rongé par l'inquiétude, piqué par la tentation, Alex ne pensait plus qu'au mystérieux appel d'Addison. Au son de sa voix. Il salua Joe, et se rendit à l'hôpital. Il scruta les salles de soins, sonda chaque infirmière qu'il croisa dans l'espoir de trouver Lexie Grey. En vain. La jeune femme semblait s'être volatilisée. Par-dessus le marché, il croisa Callie qui lui demanda de venir aider aux urgences. Sa garde ne commençait que dans 10 heures après tout. Cruelle infortune.

Fort heureusement, il se débarrassa plutôt rapidement de la horde de patients qui se pressaient dans les artères des urgences. Il profita d'un moment de répit pour regagner son service et s'enquérir du message d'Addison. L'une des infirmières de garde lui tendit un papier écorné sur lequel quelques mots avaient été griffonnés maladroitement. Il déchiffra péniblement le message qui y était inscrit « Besoin de vous parler .911. » Alex sentit un frisson lui caresser l'épine dorsale. Ses doigts se crispèrent. Il serra le poing et engloutit le petit bout de feuille dans sa main. Addison. Qu'avait-elle de si important à lui dire ? Pourquoi ce message si impersonnel sonnait-il comme une révélation ? Les espoirs d'Alex d'oublier son ex-titulaire s'évanouirent aussi sec. Il ne savait même pas la teneur de ce qu'elle avait à lui dire mais ce petit apéritif le mettait sans dessus dessous. Sa raison semblait être en pleine démission. Il n'obéissait plus qu'au accès de son cœur. Maudit amour. Stupide infection myocardique. Alex haïssait la situation dans la quelle il se trouvait, il ne supportait pas de livrer ses émotions au premier quidam.

Une voix le sortit de sa tétanie : « Dr Karev, elle a laissé ce numéro pour vous »

« … euh oui, merci… »

Son cœur battait si fort que sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ses sentiments lui bouffaient les entrailles, il ne maîtrisait plus rien. Il traversa le couloir à la recherche d'un bureau dans le quel il pourrait téléphoner sans risquer d'être constamment dérangé. Des petites veines sur son front caricaturaient sa peur. Ses gestes, d'ordinaire si assurés, semblaient timorés. Il pénétra dans une salle de pause, scanna la pièce à la recherche d'un potentiel intrus puis décrocha le combiné du téléphone. Il s'assit sur le rebord d'une table, se releva, s'assit sur la chaise, se leva à nouveau. Une première tonalité se fit entendre. Alex raccrocha. Il prit une profonde inspiration, secoua la tête. Il se vautra sur une chaise. Ses pensées tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi les errements de son cœur. Cet amour mordait sérieusement sur son bien être. Il exécrait cette attitude et regrettait amèrement de n'avoir pas su dompter cette névrose sentimentale. Malsaine. Elle lui avait transmis cet amour démentiel, quasi incurable dont elle était la seule thérapie. Nul remède, nulle cataplasme éthylique n'avait apaisé ses souffrances. Il craignait de ne pas sortir indemne de cette conversation téléphonique. Peu importe ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il allait à nouveau regretter de l'avoir laissée s'échapper.

Il canalisa le peu de courage qu'il lui restait et enfonça la touche bis du téléphone. Il priait pour qu'elle ne réponde pas. Il priait pour qu'elle lui réponde. Ces sentiments diamétralement opposés se jumelaient péniblement dans son esprit incohérent. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa voix fit écho à l'autre bout du fil.

« Allo ? » questionna-t-elle.

« … » Alex aurait volontiers répondu, mais aucun mot ne daigna jaillir de sa bouche.

« Allo ? …. » S'impatienta-t-elle. Il entendit son souffle, frissonna.

Il humecta le bout de ses lèvres puis parvint enfin à lui répondre. « Add… Docteur Montgomery… »

« Karev ? » Le ton de sa voix se durcit immédiatement. « Ca fait des heures que je cherche à vous joindre »

Alex remarqua tristement l'emploi de la deuxième personne du pluriel. « Je… j'ai perdu mon téléphone… et j'ai été débordé … »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai eu votre petite amie au téléphone. » coupa-t-elle, agacée.

Alex manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles. « Ma quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Je n'ai pas… »

« Qu'importe, il y a plus urgent » objecta-t-elle, de plus en plus nerveuse. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois… J'ai amené une patiente au Continental Hospital de Los Angeles ce soir… J'ai d'abord cru que vous… puis j'ai vérifié et… »

L'impatience d'Alex grossissait. Pire, elle se conjuguait au rythme des incohérences d'Addison. Il se débarrassa des formalités : « Addison, je ne comprends rien de quoi parles-tu ? »

Elle stoppa son délirant monologue. « Alex… ma patiente s'appelle… Lily. Lily Karev. »

Alex lâcha le combiné téléphonique, tomba à genoux sur le carrelage. De violents spasmes pilonnèrent son abdomen. Il posa une main sur le sol, à la recherche d'un second souffle. La nouvelle avait foudroyé son arrogance et le peu de bravoure qu'il lui restait. Un bataillon de souvenirs l'assaillit. Tétanisé, il se cramponnait à l'assise de la chaise devant lui. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne retrouve un semblant de conscience et se rende compte qu'Addison s'affolait à l'autre bout du fil. Il s'empara du téléphone comme d'une bouée.

« Karev ! Vous m'entendez ? Karev… Alex que se passe-t-il ? »

« Co… Comment… comment va-t-elle ? » bégaya-t-il.

« Elle est en soins intensifs. Elle… elle a fait une fausse couche, mais les médecins ont fait un boulot formidable et ont pu sauver son utérus… mais il semble que… » Elle respira intensément puis lâcha « Elle souffre dune forte dépendance aux narcotiques, à l'héroïne principalement. Son addiction a généré de nombreux troubles gastriques et… »

« Et ? » clama un Alex presque agressif.

« La recherche VIH est revenue positive. Mais elle est en stade clinique 1 tout est… »

Alex du à nouveau s'accroupir, par peur de défaillir. Une larme venimeuse glissa le long de sa joue. Il plissa les yeux, s'efforça de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier. Il enfila à nouveau son armure impénétrable, et répondit, neutre et détaché : « Ok. Je te remercie de m'avoir appelé. Je… merci. »

Stupéfaite, Addison ne put que balbutier quelques onomatopées. Alex la remercia à nouveau puis raccrocha le téléphone. Il savait qu'il regretterait son geste, qu'il avait joué d'indélicatesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne pouvait pas parler de Lily. Il n'était pas prêt, il n'était pas apte. Il tenta de se relever mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter. Il s'abandonna sur un sofa. Des vagues de chaleurs le submergeaient. Sa peur oscillait entre l'irrationnel et l'envie de réserver un billet d'avion, immédiatement, pour Los Angeles. Addison. Addison. Ses mains réclamaient le velouté de sa peau, son corps se frigorifiait sans la chaleur du sien à ses cotés. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit là, la prendre dans ses bras, respirer son shampoing, caresser du bout des lèvres sa joue si douce.

Les murs de la salle de garde devenaient plus étroits. Il étouffait. Il quitta la pièce en courant, bouscula Callie qui était à sa recherche et rejoignit le parking des ambulances. Le ballet des gyrophares l'éblouissait. Il baissa les yeux, s'agenouilla. Lily. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi venait-elle pulvériser un peu plus le carnage de sa vie ? Tant de souvenirs tombés en désuétude ressurgissaient sauvagement.

Une ambulance gagna la porte des urgences. Izzie, qui s'apprêtait à prendre la patiente en charge, remarqua Alex. Elle indiqua à ses internes les examens à effectuer puis s'approcha de son ami. Alex, totalement asservi par le poids de ses émotions, ne distingua pas la jolie blonde s'approcher de lui.

« Alex, tout vas bien ? »

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Il n'eut pas la force de lui mentir, ni l'orgueil nécessaire pour être cavalier. « Pas vraiment » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pas envie de parler » argua-t-il. Certes il était au plus mal, mais pas encore résigné à faire céder toutes se barrières. Cet enfer était pavé de suffisamment d'affronts. Alex ne se sentait pas prêt à confier quoi que ce soit ayant trait à son passé. Pas même à Izzie.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, si je les laisse plus longtemps avec ma patiente, elle va se retrouver amputée pour un simple panari… ou pire. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Izz, ça va aller ». Il esquissa un sourire timide et la regarda s'éloigner.

Il reprit peu à peu des couleurs, rassembla ses pensées. Il prit une dernière bouffée d'air avant de rejoindre son service. Ses paumes semblaient s'être gorgées de la moiteur de l'atmosphère, sa peau blême lui donnait des airs cadavériques. Il hantait les couloirs du service de néonat lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Miranda Bailey. Depuis son éviction au poste de chef des résidents, elle peinait à encaisser le choc. Sa fermeté ostentatoire avait cédé place à une sorte de morosité quasi insupportable. Elle ne leva pas un œil en direction de son ex-interne mais hasarda : « Quelque chose ne va pas Karev ? »

D'ordinaire, un Alex flegmatique l'aurait renvoyé à sa déprime, dans un savant mélange d'arrogance et d'agressivité. D'ordinaire, un Alex peu téméraire aurait choit la facilité de la fuite. Pas un mot n'aurait encouragé son interlocuteur à conforter ses allégations. Mais devant le mutisme affiché par le jeune homme et le regard perdu qu'il lui adressa, Miranda insista : « Karev, que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle agrippa son bras, et le traîna jusque dans une cage d'escalier.

« Karev … »

« Il y a… il y a des moments où le vieil adage « être rattrapé par son passé » prend tout son sens. Le mien vient de s'exhumer… je n'y étais pas préparé »

« Es-tu sûr que tu aurais mieux géré ta situation ou ton problème, tel qu'il soit, si tu avais été dans la simple expectative ? »

« Peut être pas. Cela étant dit, je ne sais toujours pas comment me soustraire à tout ça. »

« Le problème vient peut être de là. Peut être pourrais-tu définitivement enterrer ton passé en l'affrontant dès maintenant ? »

« Ce passé là est comme un vieux chewing gum collé à mes semelles. A chaque fois que je pense m'en être débarrassé, quelques résidus viennent à nouveau pourrir mon chemin. »

« …Mes conseils seraient sûrement plus avisés si tu cessais ce genre de métaphore… »

Il savait bien que ce n'était ni du voyeurisme, ni de la curiosité. Il savait que Miranda Bailey n'était pas du genre à colporter le moindre bruit. Que ses paroles étaient gages de sagesse et qu'elle le conseillerait avec toute la bienveillance dont elle savait en secret faire preuve. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'inconfortablement étrange dans cette discussion et Alex abhorrait plus que tout le climat délétère qui s'instaurait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Tout à coup il comprit d'où provenait cette situation étrange : les oreilles avides de Kimberly, infirmière- commère des urgences se promenaient un étage plus haut, bien tapie dans un recoin.

Alex soupira, s'excusa auprès d'une Bailey interdite et quitta précipitamment les lieux. Il n'était plus lui même aujourd'hui. Les paroles d'Addison résonnaient encore dans son esprit. La dépouille vermifugée de ses souvenirs dansait sur son cœur. Le tout dans une torpeur putréfiée qu'il aurait volontiers régurgité. Il repensa au conseil de Bailey. Il pensa à Lily. Il suintait l'inquiétude, ses mains ne cessaient de trembler. Le doute qui l'habitait devenait de plus en plus opaque, les solutions plus floues à mesure qu'il se noyait dans le flot des interventions de la journée.

Apres avoir pratiqué une césarienne en urgence, délivré puis livré bébé Miller à sa famille, Alex se pressa dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Callie. Enfin non, ce n'était pas Callie qu'il cherchait, mais le Chef des Résidents. Sa supérieure. Ni l'amie d'Addison, ni la femme de son camarade. Apres une brève excursion dans son service, exploré les salles de soins des urgences, puis obtenu des informations auprès d'Izzie, Alex aborda la jeune femme à la cafétéria.

« Je dois vous parler » lança-t-il, ayant retrouvé un peu de consistance.

« Ca tombe bien, moi aussi »

Alex ne marqua pas sa surprise et poursuivit : « je vais prendre quelques jours de congé. Problèmes personnels »

« Problèmes personnels ? Non mais c'est quoi ces conn.eries Karev ? Vous vous croyez où ? »

« J'ai besoin de ces quelques jours. Je vous assure que je rattraperai mes gardes en retard. »

« Vous avez passé la moitié de la journée à errer dans les couloirs, vous avez une mine à faire peur parce que vous vous êtes enfilés de margharitas avec la morue du SGH, vous dédaignez les patients… et je devrais vous accorder des congés ? »

« Ecoutez, si vous attendez des explications, vous n'en aurez pas, des excuses, pas la moindre non plus. Ca n'a pas été une décision facile à prendre, j'y ai longuement réfléchi, mais je dois aller régler ces problèmes. Alors maintenant, vous pouvez me virer, me blâmer ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je n'assurerait pas mes gardes pendant quelques jours ».

Sur ces quelques paroles incisives, Alex tourna les talons sans prêter la moindre attention à la réaction de sa supérieure. Il devait décongestionner au plus vite toutes les pensées qui embouteillaient son esprit. Il traversa la ville, se surprit à acheter un paquet de cigarettes, brava la circulation de Seattle pour finalement rejoindre son domicile. Enfin, celui des Grey. Des Grey ? Mer.de. Dans tout ça, il avait oublié Lexie, son portable. Tant pis, il le récupèrerait plus tard.

Il pénétra dans la maison, salua Meredith qui somnolait devant une vieille comédie romantique. Une bière, deux ou trois clopes et quelques clics sur Internet plus tard, il quittait la maison avec un aller simple pour LA réservé. Il appela un taxi.

Le front collé sur la vitre froide de la grosse berline qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport, Alex appréhendait ses retrouvailles avec Addison. Pire, il redoutait les explications qu'elle était en droit d'exiger. Lily. Il craignait les scénarios qu'elle avait pu élaborer quant à leur lien. Il tenta vainement de trouver quelques mensonges plausibles à lui servir, mais ne pu s'y résoudre. Toutes ces manœuvres frôlaient le grotesque, et si il trouvait la force de revoir Lily, il devait sans nul doute trouver celle de parler à Addison.

------------------------------------------

Alex foula le sol de Los Angeles avec la bienséance d'un condamné à mort. La fatigue commençait sérieusement à entamer ses réserves. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil pendant le vol, bien trop préoccupé par les heures qui allaient suivre.

Il se rendit immédiatement au Continental Hospital. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil de l'hôpital que de nouveaux doutes l'assaillirent. Avait-il eu raison de venir ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Comment Lily allait-elle prendre sa visite ? Comment Addison accueillerait elle cette venue impromptue, après la manque d'élégance dont il avait fait preuves quelques heures plus tôt au téléphone. Tout cela le bouffait. Il aurait voulu se taper la tête contre les murs, terrasser cette sensation d'impuissance, de faiblesse. Non, Alex Karev, n'était pas dans le camp des faibles, Alex Karev jouait sur l'offensive, bravait les déconvenues et les embûches.

Il prit quelques informations à l'accueil, puis grimpa dans un ascenseur. Direction : la chambre de Lily. Ca serait facile, rapide. Chaque chose en son temps. Il irait ensuite voir Addison pour tout lui expliquer, si toutefois elle acceptait d'entendre ses explications.

Mais une fois encore, la malchance se pointa au carrefour de ses bonnes résolutions. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte de la chambre qu'Alex reconnu immédiatement la superbe crinière rousse qui se présenta à lui.

Addison ne dissimula pas son étonnement. Apres l'attitude équivoque qu'il avait affiché lors de leur précédent coup de fil, elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver ici. Le mystère Alex Karev s'épaississait à mesure qu'elle tentait de percer l'armure du personnage. Elle s'éclipsa, non sans avoir adressé un regard perdu à un Alex qui l'était d'autant plus.

Il s'approcha du lit où Lily semblait plongée dans un sommeil paisible et profond. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et caressa du bout de son pouce l'épiderme rosée de la jeune femme. Son regard s'embua de larmes, sa main, pressa plus fort celle de Lily. La voix déguisée de sanglots il murmura « je suis désolé, Lily, je suis désolé… Si j'avais su, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais pas abandonnée, si j'avais su je ne leur aurais pas laissé le droit de te mener ici… je… je… je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas… je suis là, je suis là pour toi… »

Il posa sa tête sur le bord du lit, libéra quelques larmes tout en ne quittant pas des yeux les paupières closes de Lily. Les minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la fatigue ne prenne le pas sur les émotions. Il ferma les yeux…

Une heure plus tard, il s'éveilla lorsqu'un interne vint annoter dans son dossier les dernières constantes de Lily. Alex se redressa, regarda la jeune fille une dernière fois avant de décider d'aller s'aérer. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta la pièce.

Il heurta Addison qui s'apprêtait à entrer. Elle lui tendit un café. Alex le prit comme s'il s'agissait d'un antidote miracle. Tout ce qui venait d'elle tenait du miracle. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle était à quelques décimètres de lui, et il pouvait humer avec délectation son parfum.

« Dr… Addison, je voulais vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour Lily »

« N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. »

« Non. Merci beaucoup. » Il fit un pas vers elle. Instinctivement, elle recula. « Addison, je sais que vous attendez des explications »

« Tu ne me dois rien, Alex. Tu as ta vie et je ne suis pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit. Tu devrais te reposer » Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, et avant qu'elle ne put presser l'interrupteur, Alex accrocha son bras. Il aurait pu la laisser partir, une nouvelle fois. Eviter la confrontation, les mots qui font souffrir. Pas cette fois.

« Addison, s'il te plait, je veux t'expliquer. »


	7. Chapter 7

Les couloirs immaculés de l'hôpital semblèrent d'assombrir. Il ne lâcha pas prise, comme statufié par l'intensité du moment. Aucune échappatoire. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler. Ses yeux scannaient le visage d'Addison, cherchant vainement un signe d'encouragement. Il s'attarda sur les boucles rousses qui encadraient son visage avec délice. Ses yeux azurs témoignaient davantage d'incompréhension que de compassion. Elle le dévisageait avec incohérence, insistance, baissa son regard au moment où il rencontra le sien. Rien. Rien n'avait changé, elle semblait aussi belle, malgré les cernes bleutés qui soulignaient son regard. Trop de mots se bousculèrent dans son esprit, mais aucun ne semblait approprié. Son vocabulaire demeurait misérablement inconséquent. Et la torture de ce moment s'amplifiait à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Tout ça semblait presque dérisoire, alors que Lilly luttait à quelques mètres contre le mal somnolent infligé par sa négligence, il ne pensait qu'à restaurer le peu de confiance que son ex-titulaire lui avait jadis accordé.

Addison perdait patience, elle glissa une mèche fauve derrière son oreille droite. Son regard se planta dans le sien, comme pour le défier. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait tout savoir. Qui était cette Lilly, quel rôle jouait-elle dans la vie de cet homme sur lequel elle s'était peut être méprise. L'inquiétude bouillait en elle, elle serra nerveusement le poing. Elle décrocha un sourire crispé, invitant Alex à se décontracter et à lui parler enfin. Elle pensa un instant à fuir, le laisser auprès de cette femme, rayer son visage de sa mémoire. Mais ses jambes restèrent clouées sur les dalles ocres du carrelage de l'hôpital. Et puis qu'importe qu'elle n'ait aucun droit sur la vie d'Alex, elle se devait de savoir, elle se devait d'en apprendre davantage, au risque de sombrer dans l'aliénation. Elle avait passé ces dernières heures à s'interroger sur les méandres de cette situation loufoque. Aux accents tragiques, certes, mais burlesques somme toute.

« Addison »

Elle regarda Alex. Ses lèvres n'avaient effectué le moindre mouvement. Elle vit son regard se détourner du sien et se fixer derrière elle.

« Addison » fit écho une voix masculine. Elle se retourna et reconnu immédiatement la démarche de Pete à l'autre bout du couloir. Décidément, la simplicité ne colorerait en aucun cas sa journée. Elle se retourna vers Alex, qui lui adressait un regard des plus interrogatifs. Un carambolage émotionnel broyait son cœur. Elle aurait volontiers fait usage de l'ambiguïté des sentiments de Pete pour forcer Alex à se montrer un peu plus coopératif. Tout cela n'était pas très fair play, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Elle raya rapidement cette option de son panel d'actions « plan de secours ».

« Qui est ce ? » hasarda Alex

Addie n'eut le temps de trouver la moindre parade, Pete fit immédiatement irruption.

« J'étais inquiet. Je… » Il balaya Alex du regard « Qui est-ce ? »

Les deux médecins se retournèrent simultanément vers une Addison de plus en plus décomposée.

« Alex Karev, Pete Wilder. Pete, Alex » affirma-t-elle en tentant de se montrer sous une parfaite décontraction. Décontraction superficielle. Elle poursuivit : « Alex… Le Dr Karev était mon interne lorsque je travaillais au Seattle Grace. » Puis se tournant vers Alex qui évita son regard « Pete et moi sommes collègues à la Clinique où j'officie. »

« Collègues ? » reprit Pete

« Collègues. » assura Addison qui craignait justement ce genre de réflexion.

« Et que fait-il ici ? » demanda un Pete sur la défensive. Il bataillait depuis des mois pour obtenir les faveurs d'Addison et ne s'entendait pas laisser doubler ainsi.

Alex se serait volontiers servit de la tête de cet arrogant comme punching ball, mais le regard noir que lui assena Addison le découragea. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et de répondre : « Add… le Docteur Montgomery a pris en charge… ma sœur. Je suis venu à son chevet »

Addison ne put masquer ni sa surprise ni son soulagement. Elle demeurait embourbée dans l'incertitude, mais fut étonnement rassurée par cette révélation. Ses prunelles ne quittaient pas le visage d'Alex. Celui-ci poursuivit : « Je vais d'ailleurs aller voir si je peux obtenir quelques informations auprès du médecin. » . Puis, faisant face à Addie : « Nous en… nous discuterons plus tard ».

Elle se contenta de hocher le tête, légèrement ébranlée par le calme impassible affiché par son ex-amant. Addison pensa un bref instant s'être extirpée de cette situation. Elle n'avait plus qu'à expédier Pete, régler le « cas Alex » et reprendre le cours ordinaire de son existence. Mais Pete ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il semblait déterminé à en apprendre davantage sur cet ex-interne… et peut être même ex tout court. Addison se sentait prise au piège dans un étau temporel : le passé et le futur. Un arrière goût de vieille fable bradée.

Alex s'approcha d'un comptoir où se tenait une infirmière qui lui tendit un formulaire à remplir. Il s'accouda sur le contre plaqué rosé et jeta quelques coups d'œil à sa gauche. A quelques mètres, Addison et Pete discutaient à voix basse tout en le gratifiant de quelques coups d'œil peu discrets. Alex fut immédiatement saisi par la beauté d'Addie. Le climat californien avait donné à sa peau un hâle doré que le décolleté de son chemisier laissait deviner. Il s'attarda sur ses longues jambes que sa jupe fendue dévoilait. Elle irradiait le couloir de sa beauté fragile et sensuelle. Elle remarqua probablement ses yeux posées sur elle et esquissa un léger sourire. Ses yeux de saphir glacèrent le regard éberlué d'un Alex au bord de l'admiration.

Elle ne prêtait même plus attention aux paroles de Pete. Il parlait avec l'assurance de la séduction. Au fil du temps, elle avait apprivoisé ce séducteur né, gagné sa confiance et peut être même un semblant d'amitié, bien qu'elle sache qu'il espérait davantage. Elle avait su creuser et découvert un être bien plus profond qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Pete aurait pu être l'homme de ses rêves, celui qui réveillerait son cœur comateux et ses desseins matrimoniaux. Mais l'ivresse refusait de s'emparer d'elle. Pete n'éveillait qu'un soupçon de désir, une attraction substantielle qui aurait certainement pris forme avec le temps si Alex n'avait pas resurgit des entrailles de son passé. La situation flirtait d'ailleurs dangereusement avec l'incongru, Addison ne savant comment se débarrasser d'un Pete de plus en plus loquace.

Le regard d'Addison campait irrémédiablement dans les yeux d'Alex. Elle nota que la jeune et jolie infirmière battait des cils à tout va face à lui. Nullement impressionnée par la mascarade de la jeune fille, Alex ne sourcilla pas. Il se risqua à peine à une ébauche de sourire, mais cela chatouilla malgré toute la jalousie d'Addison. Ce sourire valait une place en pole position sur l'échelle de la séduction ; et elle supportait difficilement qu'il soit voué à une autre. Elle balaya Pete et ses interrogations, arguant qu'ils se verraient plus tard.

Elle vint se poser à coté d'Alex, adressa un regard à la limite du dédain à la jeune infirmière.

« Alex… je peux te parler ? » Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante, mais dissimulait maigrement son inquiétude.

Alex apprécia immédiatement l'emploi de son prénom et du tutoiement. Il acquiesça.

« Euh… peut être pas ici » commerça-t-elle « Peut être pourrions nous prendre un café à la cafétéria de l'hôpital »

« Bien sur »

Ils prirent l'ascenseur, chacun ne regardant l'autre que du coin de l'œil. Le malaise flottait dans l'air à la manière d'un mauvais présage. Tant de questions restaient en suspens ; ils appréhendaient ce moment plus que tout. Ils gagnèrent la cafétéria, Alex acheta deux cafés tandis qu'Addison s'installa à une table légèrement en retrait des autres. Elle observa l'extérieur. Le soleil embrasait la surface lisse d'un building qui étincelait comme une immense flamme. Les stroboscopes des gyrophares dansaient avec leur reflet sur les vitres du bâtiment tandis que le ballet des ambulances ne cessait pas. Elle plissa les yeux. La fatigue gagnait progressivement chaque parcelle de son corps et paralysait ses membres.

Alex l'observait alors qu'il payait les deux cafés. A presque 30 ans et malgré un physique avenant, Alex Karev était toujours enlisé dans l'inextricable puit du célibat. Il vivotait entre de longues périodes où siégeaient la solitude et une petite liaison de temps à autre. Surtout, rien de bien sérieux, la moindre forme d'engagement sonnait pour lui comme un piège. De décadence en euphorie, le temps filait sur sa vie sans altérer son charme, ni son usage. Il avait grandit à Bancroft, petite bourgade de l'Iowa, et n'avait jamais appris à aimer là-bas. Il était de ces sentiments tabous dont il ne devait pas parler. Son père ne l'aimait guère que lorsqu'il se transformait en bouteille de whisky et les vapeurs des opiacées qu'il consommait devant lui. Tout le village le connaissait, les épiait dans le formol lugubre de l'hypocrisie. Tout le monde devinait derrière les lunettes de soleil bon marché de Mme Karev les yeux rougis par les larmes et les coups. Alex avait alors reproduit ce qu'on lui avait montré, il avait haït. Haït, le monde, haït son père, haït sa famille. Jusqu'à l'épuisement mental, jusqu'à se convaincre que ce mal là était génétique, et qu'il finirait lui aussi haïs de tous. Il s'était alors échappé, avait gagné Portland et sa faculté, avec en prime, les joies de la vie en solitaire, conjuguées à l'excès. Il s'était perdu dans ce cortège d'aventure et de déceptions amoureuses qu'il infligeait avec un cynisme débordant. Il avait bien tenté se laisser prendre au jeu d'une vraie relation, mais toutes ses tentatives s'étaient soldées par un échec. Avec le temps, il avait fini par accepter que peut être il n'était pas fait pour aimer quelqu'un. Incompatibilité émotionnelle.

La dérive de ses sentiments à l'égard d'Addison demeurait un mystère. Comment la beauté incendiaire de cette femme avait-elle pu percer sa carapace ? Il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse. Il n'était pas de ces pauvres types qui passent le dimanche à s'occuper du barbecue et à jouer avec les enfants. Elle était trop bien pour lui, trop bien pour n'importe quel homme. Et pourtant en la voyant assise à quelques mètres de lui, il se prit à rêver d'avenir. Et si c'était possible ?

Ca lui était venu comme ça, du tréfonds de son esprit. Une question qui venait torpiller ses théories du malheur. Tout du moins celles qu'il avait forgé à force de solitude et de lassitude.

Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa leur café sur la table et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Il y a beaucoup à expliquer » débuta-t-il « Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, ni comment trouver le peu de diplomatie pour … pour expliquer tout ça. »

Addison posa sa main sur la sienne, caressa le velouté de la peau. Alex plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tout le reste sembla alors dérisoire, ni l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni la situation.

Il poursuivit « Lily est… ma petite sœur. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle vivait ici. Je ne m'en voulais pas de l'avoir abandonnée. Je ne m'en voulais pas de ne pas avoir cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles… elle… » Sa main se crispa sur son gobelet cartonné. Il venait de ressusciter le spectre de son enfance et l'exhumation se révélait plus douloureuse que prévue.

Addison ne bougea pas, elle tentait désespérément de maintenir une certaine distance entre eux. Cependant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer.

« Addison, je suis un conard » lâcha-t-il « je veux dire, je suis le prince de l'égoïsme. Je suis parti de chez moi pour échapper à une situation sans prendre en compte les dommages que j'ai pu causer. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a pu leur faire après mon absence ! » Il était au bords des larmes, et mâchait ses mots avec une rage qu'Addison ne lui avait jamais connue. Ou plutôt si, une fois. Lorsqu'elle avait soupçonné cette patiente d'être batt… Il n'en fallu pas plus à Addison pour faire le rapprochement et reconstituer le puzzle. Elle hésita avant de proposer : « Y a-t-il quelqu'un que... quelqu'un que l'on peut prévenir ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. »

« Veux-tu que je… »

« Non » cracha-t-il avec une certaine virulence. « Je sais que tu veux bien faire mais je t'assure que tu n'as pas envie d'y être mêlée davantage… merci pour ce que tu as fait, merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, merci de m'avoir appelé… » Une minuscule petite larme roula sur sa joue. Addison vint essuyer d'un baiser sa joue humide. Ils se tenaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Addison aurait volontiers bombardé Alex de questions quant à la jeune femme qui avait répondu à son téléphone, mais aussi face à son mutisme des dernières semaines. Mais elle aurait brisé cet instant unique. Un infime lien s'était à nouveau tissé à cet instant précis. Un filament de désir. Cette flamme s'était ravivée d'un seul coup, se consumant comme une allumette, soufflée par les aléas de la vie, en l'occurrence la sonnerie du téléphone.

« Tu vibres » sourit Alex en désignant du regard son téléphone.

Addison se recula, attrapa l'appareil et décrocha. Apres quelques instants, elle rangea le maudit mobile dans son sac et se leva : « Alex, je suis navrée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, je dois y aller, des patients m'attendent à la clinique… »

« Je comprends. Je vais retourner auprès de Lily… je sais que tout ça ne doit pas te sembler bien clair »

« Plus que tu ne le penses » Elle fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de revenir vers lui. « Tu… nous pourrions peut-être poursuivre cette conversation ce soir, pour, pour… dîner ? » Cette proposition arracha un sourire à Alex. La meilleure des thérapies s'offrait à lui.

« J'aimerais beaucoup » se contenta-t-il de répondre, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Elle ouilla son sac à la recherche d'une carte de visite qu'elle lui tendit. « Voilà l'adresse ou je travaille… non attends » Elle griffonna quelques mots sur le papier satiné. « Voilà mon adresse, passe me récupérer vers 8 heures. »

« Ok ».

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

Elle arriva à Oceanside, après s'être accordé une pause douche chez elle. Ces dernières 24 heures avaient vraiment été éprouvantes et elle ne sentait pas vraiment d'attaque pour une journée de travail mais devait néanmoins s'y résoudre. Elle avait dépoussiéré ses vieux démons. Seattle et son odyssée satanique au SGH. Mais Alex. Il était tel qu'elle l'avait laissé, un soupçon de maturité en plus, un grain d'arrogance en moins. Son cœur s'emballa à la simple perspective de ce rendez vous, qui bien sur, n'en était pas officiellement un.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle buta accidentellement contre Pete.

« Désolée » balbutia-t-elle

Il lui offrit un sourire indifférent. Pete savait qu'il venait de perdre une bataille dans la conquête du cœur de la jolie rousse. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et cet interne de Seattle, ils avaient dans le regard le reflet coquin des amants amoureux. Pete avait immédiatement compris en les voyant à l'hôpital. Et désespérait de se sentir aussi impuissant. Ce n'était pas là l'orgueil d'un prédateur en colère, mais simplement la désillusion d'un homme. Un être humain.

Addison remarqua ce changement d'attitude mais décida de s'accorder un peu de temps avant d'entamer un quelconque plaidoyer face à son séduisant collègue. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était et ne voulait pas le faire souffrir.

Elle s'installa à son bureau, compulsa quelques dossiers et reçu sa première patiente. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit plongé dans les abysses de sa relation avec Alex. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que lui et Bunny… enfin Lily soient liés par la consanguinité. Et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, Lily n'était en rien ce que son apparente vulgarité pouvait suggérer. Elle se souvint combien Alex lui avait semblé exécrable lors leurs premières collaborations. Combien sa condescendance l'insupportait. Et pourtant, elle avait su braver les apparences pour ne garder que le substrat de l'être. L'essence d'une âme à la dérive qu'elle avait dès lors commencé à aimer. A croire que le masochisme supplantait chez elle le masochisme, car jamais Alex Karev n'avait été un modèle de séduction. Qu'importe. Au diable les accents mielleux d'une séduction sans interêt.

« Donc je voudrais être sure que tout se passera bien durant ma grossesse » acheva sa patiente.

Addison émergea de ses rêveries. « Bien… euh… je vais vous créer un dossier et nous allons faire une échographie ».

La journée allait être longue, très longue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoo

Alex se balançait sur une chaise de la chambre de Lily. Les paupières closes, elle demeurait irrémédiablement inconsciente. Alex lui parla pendant quelques heures, acculé dans un recoin de la chambre. Rien ne changea. Le visage blafard de sa jeune sœur devenait insupportable à observer. Il quitta la chambre, erra dans le parc qui bordait l'hôpital.

L'ombre de son enfance planait toujours au dessus de sa tête. Les stigmates du passé étaient encore sensibles. Très. Trop. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'elle aurait pu pâtir de son égoïsme. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il la retrouverait dans une chambre d'hôpital, le VIH comme bagage et la mort aux trousses. Les remords mûrissaient à chaque pensée pour cette gamine de 21 qu'il n'avait quasiment pas connu. Absurdité familiale.

Le Continental Hospital déployait son immense silhouette sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue. Comme un présage lugubre, le ciel s'obscurcit brutalement. Des éclairs vinrent rapidement se tordre sur les hêtres jonchant les allées. Un mirage de Seattle s'abattait sur Los Angeles. Un bouclier liquide ne tardât pas à se dresser devant Alex, obstruant sa vue. L'orage grondait tel un monstre gargantuesque. Il se précipita vers l'entrée de l'hôpital, regagna la chambre de Lily où une infirmière changeait la perfusion de la jeune femme.

« Aucun changement ? » s'enquit Alex

La jeune femme secoua la tête négativement. Il s'approcha du lit de sa petite sœur, caressa sa joue d'un revers de la main et lui chuchota : « Je suis navré Lily, mais maintenant je suis là. Je ne sais pas comment faire, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider et te montrer que tu comptes pour moi, mais je suis là. » .

Il passa une nouvelle heure à scruter le moindre signe d'éveil. Une heure à espérer, une heure à ronger ses peurs. Lorsque sa montre afficha 19h, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa jeune sœur et quitta l'hôpital à la recherche d'un hôtel où il pourrait enfiler quelques vêtements propres.

Au même instant, Addison regagna sa villa californienne. Elle grimpa à l'étage, pénétra dans la salle de bain et actionna le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle se glissa contre le porphyre de la baignoire et ferma les yeux tandis que la nappe de chaleur liquide l'entourait progressivement, redonnant sensations à ses pieds transis. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans sa tête, oubliant patients, Pete et les résidus de la soirée précédente. Lentement, le sommeil gagna son corps et Addison s'endormi paisiblement.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Alex pestait contre le mauvais temps qui avait inexplicablement corrompu les rues de Los Angeles. Les essuies glace du taxi qui se noyait dans les artères de la ville balayaient le pare brise, transformant les gouttes écrasées en un écran myope. Les yeux d'Alex étaient rivés sur l'horloge centrale de la vielle Chevrolet. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se changer, à moins d'être en retard, ce qui n'était certainement pas la meilleure façon d'entamer un rendez vous. Mais en était-ce bien un ? Cette question lui martela le crâne pendant le reste du trajet jusqu'à ce que l'auto s'immobilise devant la demeure d'Addison. Alex tendit quelques billets au chauffeur, ouvrit la portière en constatant que la pluie s'était calmée. Il gagna le porche, inspira profondément et pressa le bouton de la sonnette.

Addison sursauta, s'immergeant au passage dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire. Elle regarda la grosse horloge en plastique qui surplombait la baignoire. 20h. Mere. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette, traversa le couloir, laissant des empreintes humides sur le parquet. Elle glissa sur une marche et manqua de dévaler l'escalier. Au passage, sa serviette se dégrafa et tomba sur l'une des marches. Re-merde. « Je ne peux pas lui ouvrir dans cette tenue » réalisa-t-elle.

« Alex ? » s'égosilla-t-elle derrière la porte

« Oui ? Tu vas me laisser entrer ? » Demanda un Alex amusé

« Euh… oui, laisse moi juste, un instant, juste un petit instant »

« Ok. Tout va bien ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes ».

Sur ce, elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escaliers, entra dans sa chambre et attrapa dans un tiroir des sous vêtements ainsi qu'un chemisier rouge et un pantalon noir. Elle enfila le tout avec une rapidité déconcertante, épiça l'ensemble d'une fragrance fruitée et de quelques coups de brosses de mascara. Dix minutes plus tard, elle ouvrit à un Alex trempé jusqu'aux os. Gênée, Addie l'invita immédiatement à entrer en se confondant en excuses. Nullement contrarié, Alex se contenta de la contempler sans le moindre bruit. Oui, ce dîner était définitivement un rendez vous. Le rose de ses lèvres l'attirait comme une pièce de monnaie face à un aimant. Le souvenir de leur dernière nuit commune dansait dans sa tête. Des vestiges érotiques que l'érosion n'avait pas entamé. Un moment cristallisé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » répétait Addie comme un vieux disque rayé

« Ce n'est rien »

« Tu es trempé. Donne moi ta veste, je vais la mettre à sécher ». Alex obtempéra. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle déposa la veste sur une chaise. Au moment où elle revint vers lui, un éclair déchira le ciel et le courant cessa d'alimenter les plafonniers du salon. Addison manqua de trébucher et émit un léger gémissement.

« Tout va bien ? » sonda Alex.

« Oui, oui, j'ai buté sur la table basse » rassura t-elle

Guidé par le son de sa voix, il s'approcha d'elle. Quelques fenêtres dispensaient la lumière d'une lune gibbeuse. Ses deux iris le fixaient, un pinceau de lueur nocturne s'immisçant entre les gouttes de pluie vint en faire miroiter l'éclat tel un diamant. Il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, agrippa sa main. Elle lui sourit. L'étreinte de sa main se fit plus forte. Il se pencha vers elle, ne luttant plus contre l'envie croissante d'être au plus près d'elle. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent un instant de leur soie chaude avant de s'ouvrir. Le baiser fut lent, sucré, les langues se découvrant avec douceur. Peu à peu le désir les fit se déhancher jusqu'au canapé, jusqu'à ce leurs mains se posent sur leur peaux engourdies.

Leurs mains semblaient guidées par une force obscure, comme pour assouvir un besoin trop longtemps contenu. Leurs gestes prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance à mesure que le désir emplissait chaque parcelle de leur corps. Ils oublièrent tout le reste dans une frénésie érotique. Tous leurs problèmes furent avalés dans les limbes de l'excitation.

Le chemisier d'Addison s'ouvrit sur un soutien gorge en dentelle rouge et Alex pencha la tête vers l'épiderme tendue qui s'offrait à lui pour l'embrasser. Elle s'agrippa à lui, passa ses mains sous ses vêtements et se laissa enivrer par ce feu d'artifice d'émotions. Ses mains courent le long de son corps, caressent ses seins, ses fesses tandis que ses lèvres goûtent son intimité.

Ils basculent sur le canapé, brûlant de cet amour totalitaire, consumé sur l'autel de cette nuit de folie. Le désir les anime de plus en plus, leurs vêtements s'envolent. Leurs langues se cherchent et nettoient chaque centimètre de leur épiderme. Elle sent son membre durci se frotter à elle…. Mêlés l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, ils se donnèrent sans retenue dans un bouquet de sensualité et de saveurs capiteuses. Un arôme unique. Un goût d'amour. Auréolé d'un plaisir infini dont ils se délectèrent. Deux fois.

Ils restèrent longtemps lovés l'un contre l'autre, leur peau fusionnant à travers un voile de sueur. Il leur fallu un long moment pour quitter ce nuage de jouissance et revenir au pragmatisme ambiant. Une euphorie qui ne quitta pas leurs corps dans un délicieux cocktail d'exténuation et de palpitations frétillantes. La langue encore engourdie, Addison caressa le cou de son amant du bout des lèvres. Pour toute réponse, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Leurs sensations se perdaient dans un vertige voluptueux, le désir insatiable les regagnant à chaque instant.

Le souffle encore haletant, bercé par les accents oniriques de ce moment, il ne voulait se résoudre à quitter cet Eden, dans un état proche de la transe, à la lisière du réalisme. Ils ne se parlèrent plus. Ils n'avaient plus rien à dire que la banalité n'aurait perverti.

« Tu me manques » fit-il dans un souffle où sourdait l'épuisement.

Ils s'endormirent sur le tapis du salon, enveloppés dans un plaid, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

Au dehors, Dame Nature calmait ses ardeurs et la pluie cessa bientôt, ne laissant que le vent caresser les rues de LA.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Le soleil irriguait progressivement la ville d'un voile lacté. Le crépuscule pointait le bout de son nez. Le crescendo électronique du téléphone d'Addison brisa le silence environnant et les réveilla. Un peu abasourdi, elle attrapa son sac et sortit son téléphone portable. Alex décrocha. Une femme débita à une cadence effrénée des propos incompréhensibles. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Addison reconnu son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait de l'infirmière qu'elle avait chassée de son territoire hier. Addison écouta chaque syllabe avec attention. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle dégluti péniblement tandis qu'un Alex radieux s'éveillait progressivement. En décuvrant la mine déconfite d'Addison, son sourire s'évanoui aussitôt.

« Addison ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Les yeux d'Addie s'emplirent de larmes. « Alex… » murmura-t-elle, tremblante.

Alex s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur sa taille pour l'attirer à lui « Addison, dis moi, que se passe-t-il ? »

« C'est… c'est … c'est fini Alex, Lily a fait une embolie pulmonaire… elle … »

Alex lâcha ses hanches, son visage trahissait l'émotion qui le submergeait. Addison se blottit contre lui. Il voulu d'abord la repousser, mais elle maintint son emprise et il la serra dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffement, enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et laissa pleuvoir quelques larmes naissantes. Il aurait voulu pleurer jusqu'à assécher son corps, le vider de cette substance putride : le remord.

Au dehors, tout le paysage semblait corrompu par la mort. Les arbres se cabraient au passage du vent, l'eau de pluie ruisselait le long de la baie vitrée. Alex brisa l'étreinte, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Alex, je vais venir avec toi… »

«J'ai besoin d'être seul. Je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de solitude. »

Addie acquiesça. « Mais je suis là, si tu as besoin, je suis là. »

Visiblement touché par ses mots, il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser dans son cou et murmura « merci ». Trop de choses encombraient son esprit, il savait qu'il devrait parler avec Addison de cette nuit, de sa signification et de tout ce qu'elle pouvait engendrer. Mais il n'était pas prêt, pas pour le moment, car il savait qu'une épreuve bien plus complexe se profilait.


	8. Chapter 8

Le soleil californien reprit rapidement ses droits sur les rues de Santa Monica. L'orage qui avait arrosé les rues de Los Angeles n'avait laissé que quelques séquelles à la végétation environnante. Addison ouvrit la baie vitrée et avala quelques gorgées de café sur la terrasse. Alex était parti depuis deux heures et ne s'était pas manifesté depuis. Elle ne savait si ce manque de réaction devait être accueilli ou non avec optimisme. Il l'avait laissé avec l'incompréhension pour seul bagage. Non, après tout, ça serait mentir. Les effluves de la nuit passée flottaient encore dans l'air. Le tout épicé de cette délectable sensation de bien être.

Pourtant certaines questions ne la quittaient pas. Pire, elles martelaient incessamment son crâne à mesure que l'absence d'Alex se faisait omniprésente. La joie de ce bonheur retrouvé demeurait polluée par les questions auxquelles il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Addison refusait d'accepter sa faiblesse, elle ne pouvait admettre que cette nuit n'aurait pu être qu'une manifestation d'un égarement inéluctable. Qui était l'inconnue du téléphone ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné de signe de vie depuis le soir de Noël ? Une part d'elle abhorrait ce mystère qui rendait cette situation d'autant plus inconfortable. Le doux souvenir de cette nuit voluptueuse cédait place aux remords… Une violente morsure dont la douleur s'intensifiait à mesure que l'horloge épluchait les minutes. Son amour atrophié n'avait alors plus rien d'appétissant.

Sam, qui revenait de son jogging matinal, remarqua la jolie rousse postée sur sa terrasse. Il décida d'aller la saluer :

-Bonjour Addison !

Perdue dans les abîmes de ses pensées, Addison ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher. Elle tressaillit

-Bonjour !

-Navré, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…

-Non tu ne m'as pas… enfin peu importe

Sam nota le regard vague et vide de son amie. Anémié. Elle semblait dépourvue de toute substance vitale.

-Tout va bien Addison ?

-Oui, je… la nuit a été courte, tu sais, l'orage….

Peu convaincu par la réponse obtenue, Sam décida malgré tout de ne pas poursuivre davantage l'interrogatoire. Il fit promettre à Addison de l'appeler si elle ne se sentait pas bien puis regagna son domicile.

Elle rentra à son tour chez elle, se demandant comment occuper ses pensées jusqu'au retour d'Alex. Retour ? Mais était-elle au moins sure qu'il reviendrait ? Leur relation des plus chaotique n'avait jamais laissé place à la cohérence, et Alex n'avait pas le profil type du gentleman. Alors pourquoi diable s'était-elle laissée à bouveau piégée dans ses filets. Pourquoi s'était-elle risquée à cette nouvelle gifle sentimentale ? Elle eut beau ressasser inlassablement toutes ces questions, il lui fut impossible de disséquer cet amour. Il était impossible de le quantifier, de le qualifier au risque de lui ôter tout pouvoir mystique et de lui faire perdre cette magie qui nous effraie tant car si incompréhensible et non maîtrisable. Les papillons qui chatouillaient son estomac à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en présence d'Alex Karev ne semblaient jamais vouloir mourir. Ils n'avaient rien de comparables aux frissons éphémères qu'engendrait la présence de Derek ou Mark quelques années auparavant. C'était plus intense, un vertige extrême, une dose d'adrénaline, l'opium de son cœur. Un sensation obsédante, fascinante.

Elle se glissa dans la couverture dans laquelle elle était lovée avec Alex quelques heures plus tôt. Elle la porta jusqu'à ses narines, inhala profondément. Elle embaumait encore son eau de Cologne. Addison pressa son visage contre la couverture et caressa du bout des doigts la fibre rugueuse. Une larme s'échappa de ses prunelles azures.

La fatigue frappait son corps à mesure qu'elle se languissait d'un coup de téléphone ou du retour impromptu d'Alex. Elle lutta de longues minutes puis laissa le sommeil l'envahir totalement. Les événements de ces deux derniers jours s'avéraient bien plus pesants qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle fut tirée de son inertie par les vibrations orchestrées de son téléphone portable. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent, elle chercha l'objet des yeux puis s'en empara. Aucun numéro ne s'afficha. Elle répondit d'une voix sourde

-« Addison ? C'est bien toi ? »

Addie se redressa brutalement, heurtant dans le même mouvement ses orteils contre la table basse

-« Ouch…. Oui c'est moi, c'est moi ! » répondit elle, un peu abasourdie, le cœur battant

-« Tout va bien ? »

-« Oui, oui… et… et toi ? »

-« On fait aller. Ecoute, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire… »

Addison déglutit péniblement à l'autre bout du fil. Sa main gauche malaxait ses orteils endoloris s'agrippa bientôt à la couverture comme à une bouée. Elle ne put que répondre un « je t'écoute » d'une voix étranglée

-« Je dois retourner dans l'Iowa pour les obsèques… »

-« Je comprends, si tu as besoin… » coupa –t-elle avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole à nouveau

-« Addison, ça ne peut pas marcher… je veux dire, toi et moi c'était génial. »

Cette conversation prenait des allures de vieille rengaine. De vieux dialogues qu'Addison n'avait pas oublié, qui venait de flageller cette matinée sordide. Elle eut beau user de toutes ses forces, elle ne parvint pas à endiguer le flot de larmes qui inondèrent rapidement ses joues rosées.

-« Alex, tu ne peux pas me jouer cet air là à chaque fois… »

« -Je n'ai rien à t'offrir Addison. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, je ne suis pas celui que tu veux ! »

-« Comment peux-tu prétendre savoir ce que je veux alors que tu t'arranges pour esquiver toute forme de dialogue ! Alex, dis moi la vérité ! C'est à cause d'elle ?! »

Alex manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces paroles.

-« Elle ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

-« Ait au moins la décence de reconnaître tes actes ! Je te parle de celle qui répond via ton téléphone portable ! »

Succombant à la douleur, Addison hurlait presque dans le combiné.

-« Elle ne représente rien… Elle … c'était une nuit. C'était sexuel, sans tendresse, sans affection, sans … »

-« Arrête. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Tu as tout dit, tu n'es définitivement pas quelqu'un de bien, Alex. »

-« Ecoute, je peux t'expliquer, mais je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne suis pas du genre à aseptiser les choses je ne sais pas comment faire ce genre de choses. »

Une caricature grossière de la médiocrité de cette relation. Addison se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sur le banc des laissés pour compte. Elle raccrocha sans même prendre le temps de lui au revoir, ou adieu, peu importe. Elle se sentait faible d'avoir capitulé une nouvelle fois devant les atours charismatiques de cet homme… qui avait encore trouvé une parade pour blesser mortellement son cœur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex raccrocha le téléphone de l'aéroport. La rage qui l'animait était si forte que ses poings fermés rougissaient. Comment était-il possible d'avoir aussi peu de considération pour soi-même ? Il haïssait l'idée d'avoir été une nouvelle fois le bourreau de cette histoire, d'avoir fait souffrir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais Addison ne vivait pas dans la même sphère que lui. Elle avait connu les festivités et la désinvolture de L'Upper East Side, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui parler de sa famille, il ne supporterait pas de lire la pitié dans ses yeux, ses paroles, ses gestes. Lily venait de faire ressurgir ses vieux démons des entrailles du passé. Un cocktail acide et discordant entre souffrances et regrets.

Il s'assit sur l'une des banquettes rigides de l'aéroport. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son jean, il bouillait, mais tentait d'afficher une certaine impassibilité. Tant de douleurs avaient été enfouies qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir exhumer. Tant d'années à cacher ses blessures dans un quotidien professionnel enivrant. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à ses parents depuis plus de dix ans, s'était caché tel un criminel en fuite. Avait allié arrogance et désinvolture pour ne pas être aimé. Car l'amour selon les Karev, ce n'était que pleurs, cris et hématomes, une trilogie dont Alex avait bien trop pâti. Un amour qui avait forgé un être dur et amer, un médecin solitaire.

Il repensa à Lily, qu'il n'avait emmené dans sa cavale. A son visage si tendre, avili par les aléas d'une existence corrompue par les abus et la profusion d'un bonheur onirique qu'elle s'injectait. Pour oublier. Dépravation mentale. Elle avait suivit le seul chemin que son père ait jamais su montrer. Pour ne plus porter le goût des larmes.

Le regard d'Alex se dilua dans une ondée lacrymale. Il englouti sous visage dans ses mains. La douleur brûlait son corps et les restes de son cœur calciné. Il aurait voulu crier, crier jusqu'à s'époumoner, jusqu'à expulser toute l'amertume qui grignotait chaque miette de son corps, qui le vidait de toute substance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison s'était trainée jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, s'était glissée contre la soie glacée de ses draps. Allongée, immobile, elle scrutait les faisceaux lumineux dessinés par son store au squelette désarticulé. Des formes singulières qu'elle observait comme un scientifique devant une découverte. Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle se tenait ainsi ? La courbe du temps semblait s'être pliée à son malheur et par chance – quelle ironie- c'était dimanche.

Elle haïssait ce type qui une fois de plus s'était servie d'elle, qui l'avait reléguée dans le camp des faibles. Elle se sentait trahie. Trahie par Alex, trahie par elle-même. Coupable d'avoir obéît à ses désirs au dépends de ses pensées. Coupable d'avoir cru une nouvelle fois qu'Alex Karev ne serait pas Alex Karev.

Elle entendit la mélodie de son téléphone résonner depuis le rez de chaussée. Elle hésita, puis se leva précipitamment, dévala les marches de l'escaliers et atteignit le salon où elle se jeta sur son portable.

-« Addison ? Comment vas-tu ? Je viens d'avoir Sam au téléphone ? Il m'a dit que tu étais étrange ... » Naomi avait ce débit de parole rapide, à la limite de l'hystérie, lorsqu'elle était inquiète

-« Je vais bien… » répondit un peu trop vite Addie, comme si elle voulait elle-même s'en convaincre. Elle ne tarda pas à laisser les sanglots s'exprimer à sa place.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'inquiétude de Naomi s'amplifiait à mesure que les réponses de son amie se faisaient de plus en plus incohérentes.

-« Addison… Addison ! Ecoute moi, ne bouge pas de chez toi, j'arrive… »

Addison raccrocha le combiné, et son regard fut attiré par un objet de brillant sur la moquette. Elle s'approcha et reconnu instantanément la montre d'Alex. Elle attrapa l'objet qu'elle serra dans sa paume droite. Le bracelet métallique lacérait son épiderme. Elle pressa la montre un peu plus fort dans sa main. La douleur remonta lentement le long de son bras, comprima les muscles de son cou, jusqu'à l'insupportable. Addie balança l'objet sur la table basse. Elle s'agenouilla et se laissa à nouveau fondre sous une pluie de larmes.

Lorsque Naomi apparut sur le seuil de la porte, Addison s'abandonna dans ses bras. Elles s'assirent sur le canapé, sans le moindre mot. Addison assécha ses larmes avant de confier à son amie les moindres détails de cette absurde et irrationnelle histoire.

-« Addie, aucun homme n'a le droit de te traiter ainsi » commenta Naomi après avoir écouté Addison

-« Ce n'est tellement… ce n'est tellement pas moi ! On dirait une adolescente qui vient de subir sa première déception sentimentale… Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? » déplora Addie.

-« Il a joué de son charme, tu avais besoin de te sentir aimée, désirée, donc tu as voulu croire qu'il pouvait être celui qui te redonnerait goût en l'amour. Tu es trop bien pour laisser qui que ce soit dicter ta vie ainsi. Je ne veux plus te voir aussi malheureuse, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça… »

La jolie rousse esquissa timidement un sourire. Une bataille de gagnée dans la lutte anti Karev.

-« Merci, Naomi. Merci… pour tout. D'avoir écouter mes inepties puériles, d'avoir été patiente, d'avoir été… là. »

-« Mon travail n'est pas fini, tu vas filer sous la douche, t'habiller. Ce soir nous sortons. Plus de Karev, plus de larmes… promets moi de rayer ce crétin de ton existence »

Addison hocha la tête. Elle se jura qu'Addison Forbes Montgomery se relevait plus forte de cette expérience. Que la fange sentimentale dans laquelle elle baignait ne serait plus. Jamais. Jamais plus avec lui, jamais plus avec un autre. Cet amour embryonnaire devait être tué dans l'œuf. A l'évidence, il n'avait jamais été vraiment partagé. Elle ne pouvait concéder à Alex que l'illusion de sa jeunesse. Peut être avait-il cru pouvoir l'aimer.

Elle usa d'un stratagème symboliquement féminin pour gommer ses idées noires. Accompagnée de Naomi, elle écuma les boutiques de Los Angeles. Aucun de ces artifices ne semblait trop beau ou trop cher pour masquer ses blessures. Elles furent emportées dans une sorte de frénésie frivole qui les emmena jusqu'à la fin de l'après midi. Addison avait retrouvé une certaine consistance et parfois même un joli sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle n'oubliais pas pour autant Alex, mais usait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas y penser.

Vers 21 heures, elles se rendirent au Black Book, une restaurant huppé de la capitale californienne. Addison se sentait transportée par une sorte de tourbillon vaporeux et éthylique. Les martinis défilaient au rythme de sa discussion avec Naomi, mêlés au flux coloré des californiens qui allaient et venaient dans cette immense salle. Tandis que le serveur prenait leur commande, Addison perçut la sonnerie de son téléphone parmi le brouhaha ambiant. Un numéro inconnu clignotait sur l'écran. Un numéro d'un autre état. Ne reconnaissant pas le préfixe de Seattle, Addie devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Devant sa mine déconfite, Naomi jugea qu'elle devait intervenir. Elle se saisit de l'objet et pressa le bouton « occupé ». Interdite, Addison acquiesça ensuite, ne quittant pas du regard son mobile.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau concerto électronique débuta et cette fois ci Addison se cramponna à son téléphone. Naomi eut beau lui jeter un regard noir, rien ne pu empêcher Addison de décrocher. L'envie était trop forte, c'était un besoin subliminal, quasi organique, d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Qu'importe que ce geste la mène une nouvelle fois au royaume des faibles.

« Allo » hasarda-t-elle, peu convaincue.

-« Addison… » souffla Alex, la voix cassée.

- « Que veux-tu ? » poursuivit-elle en tentant de se montrer la plus froide possible, bien maladroitement.

-« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler… »

-« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé » coupa-t-elle

-« Je sais… mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas sans toi… »

-« C'est trop facile Alex… tu ne peux pas m'appeler quand tu as besoin de moi ou quand ta petite amie, ou peu importe qui elle est, n'est pas là pour toi. »

-« C'était un soir… ok, je sais que j'ai déconné… mais j'étais triste, j'étais ivre mort chez Joe parce que tu me manquais trop… ça me rendais fou, alors j'ai bu jusqu'à en oublier mon propre prénom et cette fille était là et je ne me souviens même pas de la façon dont ça s'est passé… »

Addison se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer.

-« Alex… tu dois arrêter de faire ça… »

-« de faire quoi ? »

- « De me repousser sans cesse, de me faire te détester et de revenir à l'assaut dès que je commence à tourner la page et d'être cet Alex charmant qui m'empêche de te bannir de ma vie… de me mentir de me cacher ce que tu penses, ce que tu es… »

- « Je suis ce type là, je suis celui sur qui on ne peut pas compter, et ça n'enlève rien à mes sent… »

Addison ne trouvait plus ses mots. Tout ce qu'elle pu prononcer fut un balbutiement monosyllabique à peine audible.

-« Addison, je ne peux pas te demander de revenir à Seattle pour moi, je ne peux pas parce que je ne sais pas si j'en vaut la peine, je ne sais pas si je peux te faire renoncer à cette vie. Je ne suis pas ce type qui te mérite, et je ne veux pas prétendre l'être. Malgré ce que tu représentes… Addison, tu es toujours là ? »

-« … je… je ne sais pas quoi te répondre… je ne te comprends pas, comment peux-tu prétendre être aussi contaminé par le mal ? »

- « Je suis devant la maison de mon enfance. Je n'ai pas osé y poser un pied, parce que j'ai la trouille. J'ai peur, Addie, j'ai peur de ne pas supporter la douleur… j'ai besoin que tu me parles, j'ai besoin que tu sois un peu avec moi… »

Addison attrapa sa veste, perça la masse humaine à l'entrée du restaurant et se retrouva sur le trottoir. Elle remarqua un banc public sur lequel elle s'installa.

-« Je suis là, Alex, je t'écoute… »

-« Je ne peux pas en parler, je ne peux pas te dire. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Parle-moi, toi. Parle moi de n'importe quoi… »

-« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, il y a quelques minutes encore je t'aurais bien égorgé avec un scalpel… Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec toi… »

-« Mais tu es là… » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, comme un enfant qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

-« Je suis là » Une larme roula le long de sa pommette.

-« S'il existait un moyen d'effacer le mal que j'ai pu te faire, je t'assure que je m'y emploierais… tu ne mérites pas tout ça… »

-« Je finissais par ne plus y croire… »

-« Addison, je suis désolé. »

-« … » Elle sentait les sanglots jaillir et une douleur singulière se réveiller dans sa poitrine.

-« Je n'avais pas prévu ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, je n'avais pas prévu de passer la nuit avec toi. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis navré »

-« Et Apres ? Et après Alex ? Il se passe quoi, nous sommes quoi ? Tu dis que tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un pour moi, que tu as des… tu as des quoi au fait Alex. ?? »

-« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire… »

-« J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire »

-« Non, parce que ça ne ferait qu'attiser la tristesse et je ne veux plus te faire du mal… »

-« Alors quoi, nous sommes… « amis » ? »

-« Nous pourrions être une sorte d'amis… »

-« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais »

-« Je ne veux pas te forcer… »

Il y eut un long silence, ils demeurèrent chacun à l'autre bout du fil, écoutant la respiration de l'autre à travers le combiné. Elle se décida à couper le silence :

-« «Où es-tu ? »

-« Devant chez moi, dans une cabine téléphonique…et toi ?

-« Sur Regent Street, je sors d'un restaurant. »

-« Quel crétin… je t'ai même pas demandé si je te dérangeais… »

-« C'est ok. Tu ne me déranges pas. »

Ce soir là, Addison resta une demie heure assise sur le banc. De banalités en révélations, elle calma ses peurs, et se rassura un peu elle-même. L'amitié était un maigre lot de consolation, mais elle valait beaucoup mieux que l'indifférence.

Le quotidien repris rapidement son cours, Addison retourna à son cabinet, profita du moment qu'elle passait avec ses nouveaux amis et savourait les vertus du soleil californien. Plusieurs fois par mois, elle échangeait de longues conversations téléphoniques avec Alex Karev. Il l'appelait sans raison apparente, elle faisait de même et ils pouvaient converser de longs instants comme n'importe quels amis. Certes, ce fut assez étrange au début, mais rapidement un climat convivial s'installa entre les deux amis et le malaise se dissipa. Toutefois, Addison n'arrivait pas vraiment à tourner la page, une infime petite partie de son cœur ne parvenait à trouver d'égards à aucun prétendant. Elle avait concédé quelques rendez vous à Pete mais jamais les papillons ne s'étaient réveillés en face de lui. Elle appréciait sa compagnie et les instants qu'ils partageaient, mais l'imaginait difficilement en mari idéal.

A Seattle, Alex avait entamé un nouveau virage dans sa vie de résident. Il compensait le temps qu'il s'était octroyé pour son escapade « familiale » en enchaînant garde sur garde. Ses seules heures hors de l'hôpital étaient destinées au repos. Et à Addison. L'appeler devenait son leitmotiv ; il savait que si un matin le cœur n'était pas emprunt à aller travailler, la journée serait agrémenté d'un coup de fil à son ex-titulaire préférée. Jamais il n'avait échangé aussi librement avec quelqu'un sur tout et rien, jamais il ne s'était sentit à ce point… lui-même. Nul atour n'était nécessaire pour s'adresser à elle, et il ne s'usait plus à masquer ses douleurs derrière un cynisme malsain. Elle avait la décence et la gentillesse de ne jamais poser de questions indiscrète, le laissant se dévoiler petit à petit, au gré de leurs discussions.

Ce matin d'Avril marquait de son empreinte pluvieuse les rues de la ville. La brume saupoudrait les allées d'un voile nuageux. Alex absorbait sa dose quotidienne de caféine lorsqu'Izzie fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle achevait une longue garde en cardiologie. Ereintée, elle se servit une tasse de café, salua Alex avant se prendre position sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Elle observa Alex quelques instants avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux du journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-« Quoi ? » éructa-t-il soudainement.

-« On ne te vois pas beaucoup depuis que tu es rentré de ton voyage « secret » » déclara-t-elle, empathique, ne quittant pas son ami des yeux « tu ne parles plus, tu ne ME parles plus. Tout va bien ? »

-« Izz, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tout va bien »

-« Tu ne sors plus, tu ne fais plus rien avec nous ! A la limite je préférais presque te voir avec cette gourde de mini Grey ! »

-« Je ne fréquente plus Lexie, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. »

-« A d'autres… Alex il y a forcement une femme là dessous. Tu peux me dire, je t'ai confié mes problèmes avec George à l'époque… »

Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et ajouta « Izz, te me connais, la femme qui réussira à me capturer n'est pas de ce monde » avant de marquer son ironie par un petit rictus.

Bien qu'il ait confiance en Izzie, il ne pouvait lui parler d'Addison. Elle était son jardin secret, son havre de paix, un lien impénétrable les unissait et il ne voulait pas se risquer à le briser, ne serait-ce que même l'émailler.

Il se rendit au Seattle Grace, se dirigea vers les vestiaires ou il commença à se changer. La porte s'ouvrit alors tout à coup et Lexie s'y engouffra. Malgré sa propension à la séduction, elle n'en était pas moins un bon médecin et Alex appréciait le fait de travailler à ses cotés. Mais il rencontrait de nombreuses difficultés à repousser ses assauts. De surcroît, il lui reprochait toujours l'épisode Addison et ne lui pardonnait pas de s'être fait passé pour sa petite amie. Néanmoins, la jolie brunette ne se démontait pas. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers lui, fit tomber sa blouse, puis sa chemise et enfin dégrafa son soutien gorge sous les yeux d'un Alex médusé. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, il respira son souffle chaud avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il la repoussa, se baissa pour attraper ses vêtements qu'il lui jeta ensuite

-« Rhabille toi ! Et va jouer ailleurs ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?! »

Piqué à vif, elle enfila ses vêtements en assenant un regard noir au jeune résident. Elle n'était pas habituée à se faire ainsi éconduire et n'entendait pas perdre la guerre ainsi. Depuis l'affaire O'Malley/Stevens, elle savait que docteur top model n'était pas sa rivale, et repensait souvent à l'inconnue qui avait appelée Alex sur son portable. Qui qu'elle soit, elle s'emploierait à le découvrir et à récupérer Alex Karev.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une folle journée s'achevait pour Addison. Un accouchement, plusieurs consultations en urgence et une césarienne à pratiquer dans un environnement non stérile… Alors qu'elle remplissait quelques dossiers dans son bureau elle songeait déjà au bain moussant qu'elle ferait couler à peine sa villa regagnée. La délectable sensation s'emparait d'elle rien qu'à cette pensée. La sonnerie du téléphone l'extirpa de ses chimères.

« Addison ? C'est Callie. »

Quelque chose dans la voix de son amie trahissait une certaine emotion

« Callie ? Tout va bien ? »

« Oui euh, enfin, je ne sais pas… Addison j'ai peur, tu sais, je suis enceinte… de 18 semaines… et là, j'ai des saignements étranges au niveau de… au niveau du… j'ai peur, Addie »

Addison se redressa sur sa chaise, s'accouda à son bureau

« Callie, George est avec toi ? Tu as appelé une ambulance ? »

« George ne vit plus avec moi, tu te souviens ? Mais oui, oui, j'ai appelé une ambulance. Les secours ne devraient pas tarder. Mais j'ai peur, Addie, j'ai tellement peur… »

« Je vais rester au téléphone avec toi jusqu'à leur arrivée, tu vas t'allonger, placer un oreiller sous ta nuque et tu vas me parler de ce que tu veux, et surtout évite de faire le moindre mouvement. Je vais prendre le premier vol pour Seattle et je serais bientôt là auprès de toi. »

« J'ai si peur Addie…. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce genre de saignement peut survenir au 4ème mois en cas d'hyperactivité. Ne t'alarme pas pour rien… je serais bientôt là. »

Les secours emmenèrent rapidement Callie en obstétrique. Alex, qui était de garde ce soir là, pris en charge la jeune femme. Cependant, les prédictions d'Addison se révélèrent bien plus optimistes que la réalité. Une infection utérine empêchait le bébé de se développer normalement et générait la formation de caillots. Apres avoir administré une dose d'anti douleur à sa confrère, Alex resta près d'elle, tenant sa main, tentant tant bien que mal de la rassurer.

-« Tout va bien se passer, Le Dr Reynolds sera bientôt là pour soulager l'infection… »

-« Non… » gémit-elle.

-« Comment ça, « non » ? »

-« Addison, je veux, Addison… »

Alex, un peu éberlué, ne savait pas trop si elle divaguait sous l'influence des médicaments ou non.

-« Addison n'est plus à Seattle, docteur Torres. »

-« Elle va venir… »

Alex fronça les sourcils- « Venir ? »

-« Je l'ai appelée… au moment de mon malaise, je l'ai appelée, elle va venir »

Elle tomba ensuite dans un état semi léthargique, conséquence directe des tranquillisants qu'elle avait reçus. Alex ne savait trop s'il devait y croire mais son cœur semblait battre plus fort rien qu'à cette simple pensée. Il ne savait si la venue d'Addison n'était que le fruit dune utopie, mais il avait envie d'y croire. En toute amitié, bien entendu.

Il informa le Dr Reynolds de cette éventualité et celui-ci concéda à accorder quelques heures à Alex et Callie avant d'entamer lui-même l'opération. Alex poursuivit sa garde, veillant avec précaution sur les constantes de l'orthopédiste.

Alors qu'il revenait de la chambre de Maggie Bennett et de sa petite Alice, il entendit au hasard d'un couloir cette voix, si familière, si douce, si sensuelle et à la fois si ferme. Son cœur s'emballa. Il se surprit lui-même à inspirer profondément, avant de s'élancer vers elle. Elle était de dos et s'entretenait avec Reynolds des derniers résultats de Callie. Sa magnifique cascade rousse mordait ses épaules et le dos de sa petite robe noire. Belle à se damner.

« Addison » hésita-t-il

Elle se retourna, et ne sut pas trop quoi faire. Certes, Alex était un « ami » mais elle ne pouvait se permettre certaines familiarités au cœur de l'hôpital. Elle hésita, tendit d'abord les bras pour une accolade puis se ravisa et ne tendit qu'une main ferme au jeune résident. Alex la saisit immédiatement, hocha la tête et caressa du bout de son pouce son épiderme rosie par le froid. Telle une gamine prise en faute, Addie jeta un rapide coup d'œil Reynolds qui visiblement ne s'était aperçu de rien puis retira sa main. Alex ne sourcilla pas. Un léger malaise s'installa avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne les alerter. Callie faisait une nouvelle hémorragie. Cette fois-ci, il ne fallait plus attendre et filer au bloc.

Addison donna aussitôt ses directives et quelques minutes plus tard elle se retrouvait au bloc assistée de Reynolds et d'Alex. L'intervention était délicate, l'infection s'était considérablement aggravée. Addison n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'interrompre la grossesse de Callie. Elle repensa à son propre avortement, tout en retirant le feotus malade du corps de son amie. Mais l'hémorragie persistait et Addison n'eut d'autre choix que de pratiquer une hystérectomie. Apres deux heures de travail acharné, elle parvint enfin à stabiliser les constantes de la jeune chirurgienne qui fut emmenée en salle de repos. Addison sortit précipitamment du bloc opératoire, les yeux humides. Alex la suivit. Elle pénétra dans une salle de garde, bientôt rejointe par Alex. Il voulu l'attirer à lui, la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa violement.

« Non, Alex ! Laisse moi ! Comment ai-je pu lui dire que je m'en occuperai, comment ai-je pu lui promettre de sauver son enfant alors que je ne pouvait juger de la gravité de son état. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant Alex en proie à son impuissance.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'elle veillait au chevet de son amie, Callie s'éveilla enfin. Un peu grogie, elle s'enquit immédiatement des nouvelles de son enfant. Lorsqu'Addison lui raconta le déroulement de son intervention, Callie réagit de manière brutale, invectivant l'obstétricienne, lui demandant de sortir, lui reprochant de n'avoir été là plus tôt, de n'avoir fait le maximum… cédant à la douleur de la perte de son enfant. Addison tenta de la calmer, mais constatant que sa présence n'était plus bénéfique, quitta la pièce.

Au moment ou elle partit, ivre de rage, Callie lui cracha, entre quelques sanglots « Tu as voulu te venger, tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants et tu ne voulais pas que j'en ait… tu t'es vengée! »

Cruelle ironie. Cruelle infamie. La douleur révèle nos instincts les plus primaires. Elle pénétra dans un ascenseur, dans lequel Karev et Meredith Grey étaient déjà. Son visage trahissait son émotion. Alex et Meredith se regardèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter .Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et les trois observèrent un silence quasi religieux. Alex serra le poing, il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer.

Le tintement familier de l'ascenseur résonna alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage inférieur. Meredith s'éclipsa alors que George fit un pas dans l'ascenseur avant d'adresser un regard des plus vindicatifs à Addison. Elle fit un pas en arrière, comme prise de peur. George détourna son regard et sortit de l'ascenseur dont les portes furent bientôt à nouveau closes.

Ne supportant plus la situation, Alex appuya sur le bouton « urgences » de l'appareil qui s'immobilisa immédiatement. Addison se tourna vers lui, le regarda de façon inquisitrice.

Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula à nouveau. Elle tendit une main vers son dos pour agripper la rembarre. Il continua d'avancer vers elle.

« Alex, que fais-tu, laisse moi… »

« C'est ce que font les amis… » chuchota-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. D'abord réticente, elle se laissa rapidement fondre sous l'emprise de cette enveloppe chaleureuse et se blottit conte lui, ses mains remontant doucement le long de son dos. Elle posa son visage contre son épaule, huma son parfum, dévora Son odeur. Le temps, ni l'endroit n'avait plus d'importance. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort. De la chaleur d'un… ami.


	9. Chapter 9

Quelques heures plus tard, Addison observait quelques heures de repos méritées en salle de garde. Le Seattle Grâce Hospital n'avait pas perdu son aura dramatique, elle traînait à nouveau dans son sillage sa notoriété diabolique. Elle venait de ruiner la vie de son amie. Quoi de plus logique pour Satan ? Le visage terré dans un oreiller, elle spéculait sur les réactions auxquelles elle devrait faire face. La fatigue dopait sa lucidité, elle finissait par se persuader que tout le monde lui en voudrait. Elle ne voulu pas quitter son refuge jusqu'à ce que Meredith Grey frappe à la porte.

-« Docteur Montgomery ? »

Addison émit un grognement à peine perceptible. Un peu embarrassée, Meredith haussa légèrement le ton :

-« Docteur Montgomery. Le doc… Callie Torres est réveillée. Elle n'est plus sédatée, et semble beaucoup plus calme. Elle veut vous parler. »

Addison entrouvrit ses paupières. Elle distingua la silhouette fluette de la jeune résidente dans le chambranle de la porte. Un halo lumineux semblait entourer la jeune femme, porteuse de nouvelles providentielles. _Tu délires, ma pauvre fille,_ se raisonna Addie.

Elle se leva, et suivit Meredith jusqu'à la chambre de Callie. Elle la remercia, puis pénétra dans la pièce. Callie lui offrit un léger sourire en guise de drapeau blanc. Addison se cramponna à son courage et fit quelques pas en direction du lit de son amie.

-« Tu peux t'approcher, je en vais pas te mordre » ironisa l'orthopédiste.

-« Il y a quelques heures, je n'en aurais pas mis ma main à couper » renchérit Addison.

Les deux femmes sourirent.

-« je suis désolée… » plaida Callie après un long silence.

-« Callie, tu n'as pas à … »

-« Si, je le dois, ce que je t'ai dit, c'était infect. Je n'aurais pas du reporter ma douleur sur toi, je sais que tu as fait… »

-« Tu avais mal. Je comprends ta réaction. »

-« pas moi, c'était stupide et irrationnel. Je me sens tellement vide, tellement… »

-« Inutile »

Les deux amies échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Addison s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prit la main de Callie. Les circonstances étaient différentes, ma la douleur n'en demeurait pas moins analogue. Addison n'avait jamais sentie son amie si fragile. Elle était soulagée d'avoir retrouvé son amitié. La culpabilité qui l'avait envahie ne s'était pas émoussée pour autant. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du refuser cette intervention. Mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle ne générait rien de bon.

Elle se remémorait aisément les séquelles de son avortement. Les séquelles de l'annonce de sa stérilité. Cette sorte d'anesthésie psychologique qui avait mis des mois à s'estomper. La douleur teintée de solitude et d'impuissance. Une douleur qu'elle avait cherché à nier, mais qui ne perdait pas une seule occasion de se manifester. C'était à la fois si loin et si proche. Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité ça à Callie.

-« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle

-« Je... je suis un peu perdue, je ne sais pas trop. George est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Il m'a serré dans ses bras, il est resté un long moment avec moi. Tu en peux pas savoir à quel point tout ça m'a fait du bien… »

-« C'est une bonne chose »

-« Oui mais je ne sais pas trop ou j'en suis avec lui, avec Stevens et toute cette histoire. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi… mais je ne sais pas si tu peux… »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'arranger et je resterais aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. »

-« Merci »

-« Maintenant, je vais te laisser te reposer, je repasserais un peu plus tard » Elle joignit l'acte aux paroles et se dirigea vers la porte.

-« Hé ! » apostropha Callie, laissant Addison se retourner. « Tu m'as manqué Montgomery. »

-« Toi aussi Torres »

Addison sortit de la chambre, le cœur galvanisé par ce soudain regain d'amitié. Elle se dirigea vers le poste des infirmières, prit un téléphone et entreprit un discours diplomatique des plus périlleux pour justifier à Naomi le prolongement de ses congés. D'abord furieuse, cette dernière concéda finalement à son amie le nombre de jours qu'elle réclamait. Addison remercia chaleureusement son amie avant de raccrocher. Elle informa Richard de son désir de s'établir à nouveau quelques jours à Seattle pour soulager Callie. Celui-ci fut ravi de voir la chirurgienne sillonner à nouveau les allées de son hôpital, gageant qu'il ferait son possible pour la convaincre de poser définitivement ses valises. Addison apprécia sa démarche mais maintint sa position quant à son retour à Seattle : ce n'était pas une option envisageable. Toutefois, Richard argua qu'il ne s'avouerait pas aussi facilement vaincu.

Une certaine fluidité semblait s'installer dans son quotidien. La réconciliation post traumatique avec Callie, la coopération de Naomi, les compliments du chef. Le poids de la fatigue s'amoindrissait, et, après un bref détour pour vérifier que Callie dormait toujours, Addison décida de s'octroyer un break à L'Emerald City Bar avant de rejoindre son hôtel.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'antre nébuleux de Joe, Alex la remarqua immédiatement. Ce n'était pas le tintement de la clochette juchée sur la porte, ni les regards masculins en direction de la jolie rouquine qui l'alertèrent. En réalité, Alex écumait les bières depuis plusieurs heures en attendant, imperturbable, son hypothétique arrivée. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard de la porte depuis son arrivée. Depuis leur accolade électrique dans l'ascenseur, il n'avait pu lui parler, et malgré les heures qui le séparaient de cet instant quasi-onirique, les papillons ne l'avaient pas quitté. Il désirait cette femme, il admirait cette femme, il l'aimait jusqu'à la démence. Il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même depuis son retour à Seattle. Il se sentait changé depuis le décès de Lily. Grandi. Avec l'impétuosité d'un gamin découvrant son idole, il se leva et se dirigea vers Addison. Il stoppa son épopée valeureuse au travers de la foule agglutinée au comptoir lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un inconnu avait déjà accosté la jolie chirurgienne. _Pas si inconnu que ça, d'ailleurs_, se dit Alex en détaillant un peu plus cet homme. Mark Sloan. Merde. Alex fit demi tour et s'installa au bar, ne quittant pas du regard les deux anciens amants. Leur complicité l'agaçait plus que moyennement. Il détestait sa façon de poser sa main sur son épaule lorsqu'il l'a taquinait et les sourires mielleux qu'il lui adressait. Elle ne lui devait rien, il n'était qu' « amis » mais cette jalousie brutalement dégourdie ne fit qu'accroître son désir de lui révéler ses sentiments. Ses desseins. Pour lui. Pour eux.

Constatant que Sloan ne semblait pas enclin à la libérer de son emprise, il décida de couper court à la parade du chirurgien en rut. Il marcha d'un pas décidé en leur direction et les salua. Pris à contre-pied par cet uppercut verbal, Mark darda un regard noir à l'encontre du jeune homme. Addison salua Alex en retour, tentant habilement de masquer toute gêne éventuelle.

-« Docteur Montgomery, je voudrais vous parler. »

Addison fut un peu surprise par sa démarche. Plus que tout, elle redoutait ce dont il voulait lui parler.

-« Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer ». C'était l'excuse la plus ridicule qu'il soit (elle venait d'arriver), mais la seule qu'elle pu trouver sur le moment.

-« Addison, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler » lâcha-t-il.

Son regard vint se planter dans le sien. Un silence électrisa ce moment, ni le décor, ni ses protagonistes, ne semblaient exister.

Mark Sloan, se sentant soudainement complètement transparent, jugeât sa présence facultative et se résolut à s'éclipser. Karev ou pas, il savait qu'il avait perdu Addison bien auparavant.

Addison reprit ses esprits et consentit à prendre un verre en compagnie d'Alex. Un fourmillement désagréable lui pesait sur l'estomac. Elle commanda un Manhattan et s'attabla. Il remarqua immédiatement son apparente nervosité et posa sa main sur la sienne, l'invitant à retrouver son calme. Ce qui provoqua l'effet inverse. Addison se sentit prise au piège et ne tarda pas à manifester d'autres signes d'anxiété. La journée s'achevait sur une note positive et elle redoutait de mettre leur relation psychodramatique sur le gril à nouveau. Elle savait que quelle que soit leurs arguments, ils finiraient par un consensus ridicule dont elle ne retiendrait que l'amertume.

« Cette journée a été… riche en émotion » débuta-t-il.

-« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire» marmonna-t-elle, sur les nerfs.

-« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer… »

-« Je vais te simplifier les choses, Alex : ne commence pas » Elle vit son regard se durcir « Ne le prends pas mal, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi mais je suis fatiguées de toutes ces tergiversations incessantes. C'est usant, à la fin. Et ça ne mène à rien de sain, pour toi, comme pour moi. »

-« C'est différent, cette fois-ci. »

« Différent jusqu'à quand, Alex ? Jusqu'à ce que tu prennes peur une nouvelle fois et que tu m'abandonnes sur un air de nostalgie ? »

Cette fois-ci, ses prunelles reflétèrent la colère qui s'éveillait. « Je pensais que... dans l'ascenseur, il y avait eu un moment… je pensais qu'il y avait eu un moment entre nous ! »

-« Alex, baisse le ton, je t'en prie. Je me suis assez de fois donnée en spectacle ici. »

Il voulu ôter sa main de la sienne, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui le retint avant de poursuivre « Je tiens à toi, Alex, je tiens vraiment à toi, mais parfois, il faut se rendre à l'évidence : entre nous, c'est impossible. Trop de différences, trop d'incompatibilités. » Elle vit son regard s'adoucir. « Je vais rester quelques jours, peut être même quelques semaines à Seattle pour aider Callie. Je ne veux pas passer mon temps à t'éviter. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons mal à l'aise, l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Nous valons mieux que ça. Et… finalement, l'amitié ne nous va peut être pas si mal… »

-« C'était une idée stupide » objecta Alex « J'ai dit ça parce que je ne voulais pas te faire du mal , j'ai dit que je préférais l'amitié parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… mais maintenant je sais que… »

-« Tu ne sais pas, je ne sais pas non plus. Et c'est maintenant, Alex, que tu me fais du mal. Je n'ai plus la force d'y croire. Tu sais, après ce que Callie a enduré… tout ça semble bien dérisoire maintenant. »

Alex avait l'impression de s'être jeté d'un ravin vertigineux et de ne jamais voir la fin de sa chute. Tout cela lui semblait interminable et aux antipodes de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il savait qu'il avait usé de toutes ses chances et qu'il l'avait d'ores et déjà déçu. Il décida d'obtempérer pour le moment et de lui accorder son amitié le temps de voir si les choses iraient mieux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. A la fois banales et singulières. Le rythme effréné des interventions avait repris ses droits au sein du Seattle Grace, et cette machine bien rodée n'était altérée que par la présence d'Addison dans ses entrailles. Son retour avait suscité de nombreuses interrogations de part et d'autre : allait-elle revenir pour de bon ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Davantage sensible au moral de son amie plutôt qu'aux potins de l'hôpital, Addison dépensait la plupart de son énergie à distraire Callie. De papotages en partie de cartes, de larmes en fous rire, elle ne laissait pas à son acolyte le soin de s'ennuyer. Au fon d'elle-même, elle admirait la force et le courage de Callie qui ne semblait ne jamais ployer sous la douleur. Une philosophie qu'Addison connaissait bien. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui s'égrenaient, elle sentait une certaine rage gagner son maie, comme un besoin de croquer la vie à pleine dents. Certes, il lui arrivait de laisser échapper quelques amers regrets, mais Addison aimait à penser que ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Elle arriva ce matin là les bras chargés de magazines féminins qu'elle comptait éplucher en compagnie de son amie. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver Callie endormie et… George, à son chevet, assoupi lui aussi. Elle referma la porte discrètement et fila en salle de garde. Elle déposa ses revues sur une table et se servit une tasse de café. Karev pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Il la salua et se dirigea lui aussi vers la cafetière.

Leur relation avait prit une tournure des plus étranges depuis leur discussion chez Joe. Ils avaient bien tenté de n'être que des amis, d'arborer un sourire consensuel lorsqu'ils se voyaient et faire table rase du passé. Mais le naturel revint bien vite au galop et bientôt les petits jeux de séductions reprirent leur droit, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Cela ne dépassait jamais le stade du flirt, pas un baiser n'avait été échangé, tout au plus quelques regards qui en disaient longs. Alex ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, c'était à la fois exquis et néfaste. Avec un soupçon de frustration pour exacerber le tout. Il lui arrivait souvent, après une longue garde, de se promettre à lui-même qu'il arrêterait tout ça, qu'il regagnerait le terrain de l'amitié et se trouverait une autre camarade de jeu. Mais elle était Addison. Et aucune autre femme n'avait le charisme de cette femme. Elle était la seule à qui il avait ouvert son cœur, la seule à laquelle il avait montré ses blessures, la seule qu'il avait aimé. La seule qu'il aimait. Mais à défaut de mode d'emploi, il s'était fourvoyé sur cette route qu'il n'avait jamais empruntée et avait joué de maladresse. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à accepter le maigre lot de consolation qu'elle voulait bien lui offrir. Et à vrai dire, il redoutait de la blesser davantage.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pris une tasse sur l'étagère située au dessus d'eux. Il se colla volontairement contre son dos, humant avec plaisir le parfum de son shampoing. Elle ne sourcilla pas, jouissant elle aussi de ce contact physique inopiné. De son bras, il contourna sa taille pour agripper l'anse de la cafetière. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte, approcha la cafetière de sa tasse, posa son menton sur son épaule pour pouvoir verser correctement son café.

« Tu sens bon » murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille avant de la libérer de son étreinte.

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle aimait la façon dont elle se sentait belle dans le miroir de ses yeux. Cette relation n'en était que plus délectable. Ils frôlaient le désir, le contournaient, le dupaient, sans jamais avoir à affronter les conséquences.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant qu'il ne soit bipé. _Ce n'était pas plus mal_, se dit Addison. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement réchauffée depuis son arrivée et il fallait faire chuter la température.

Elle retrouva Callie dans sa chambre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre son amie et son (presque) ex-mari.

-« Bonjour, Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » questionna Addison.

-« Bien, la nuit a été calme, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ? Tout va bien ? »

-« Bien, merci » sourit-t-elle. « Mais n'essaie pas détourner le sujet de conversation… Il semble que ta nuit n'ait pas été très « solitaire » ? » Demanda t'elle en insistant délibérément sur le terme « solitaire ».

Callie rit aux éclats.

-« Alors comme ça, on joue les voyeuses ? » Puis, devant l'air interdit d'Addison expliqua que George était venu lui rendre visite, qu'ils avaient beaucoup discuté et qu'à bouts de mots, ils s'étaient endormis l'un à coté de l'autre. « C'est la première fois que nous discutons ainsi. Même pendant notre mariage, je crois que nous n'avions jamais partagé ce genre de complicité » s'extasia-t-elle.

-« Je suis contente pour toi… Vous allez…. Vous allez refaire une tentative ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop… si je me laisse emporter par l'euphorie du moment, je dirais volontiers « oui », mais après réflexion, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une si bonne idée »

-« Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller la prudence, mais peut être devrais-tu envisager cette éventualité avec lui. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as besoin d'un homme à tes cotés. »

-« Tu peux parler, miss je-ne-veux-plus-de-rencards ! »

-« C'est différent… » rétorqua Addison avant d'embrayer sur un autre sujet de conversation.

En fin de matinée, Alex pénétra dans la chambre, porteur de bonnes nouvelles. Les derniers résultats de Callie étaient excellents et il pourrait la laisser sortir le lendemain. Callie se réjouit de cette nouvelle mais nota dans l'expression de son interne quelque chose de tout aussi intéressant : il n'avait presque pas quitté Addison des yeux depuis son arrivée. De même, lorsqu'il s'approcha de Callie pour prendre sa tension, les yeux du beau résident restèrent figés sur les traits de son amie. De son coté, les prunelles azures de l'obstétricienne ne le lâchaient pas non plus. Il esquissa un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce, assurant à Callie que médicalement, plus rien ne la retenait ici et qu'un psychiatre viendrait en début d'après midi confirmer son diagnostic.

-« C'est génial, tu vas pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital ! » lâcha Addison

-« Ne sois pas si contente de rentrer chez toi ! » ironisa Callie

-« Tu sais très bien que je resterais le temps dont tu auras besoin. Hors de question que je t'abandonne avant que je sois sure que tu vas bien… je veux dire, réellement bien. »

Callie sourit. « Mais es-tu bien sûre que je sois la seule chose qui t'incite à prolonger ton séjour à Seattle ? »

Addison prit un air étonne « Comment ça ? »

-« ne fait pas l'innocente, je te parles de Karev et toi. Petite cachottière, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre vous. »

-« Il n'y a plus rien » s'offusqua presque Addison. « Nous sommes amis, rien de plus. »

-« je peux t'assurer que si je regardais tous mes amis comme tu le regardes, ce n'est pas George qu'on aurait accusé d'adultère »

Addison, sentant ses joues s'empourprer, détourna le regard. Elle sentait le regard de Callie planté sur elle et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir fondre sur sa chaise. Elle redoutait plus que tout de devoir admettre que, bien sur, il y avait plus que de l'amitié dans ces regards là.

-« Addison, si tu aimes ce type, pourquoi ne pas simplement tenter la chose, car assurément ce sentiment est partagé. »

-« C'est plus compliqué que ça… » La mine d'Addison s'assombrit brutalement. « Il m'a déjà beaucoup fait souffrir. Enormément même. Et… tout est si compliqué dans son esprit… c'est encore un gamin, je crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut… et je ne veux plus de relations éphémères, de ces histoires basées uniquement sur le sexe. On ne peut pas dire que ça m'ait porté chance jusqu'à présent. »

-« Tu te compliques aussi beaucoup trop la vie… »

-« de toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, il fait sa résidence à Seattle, ma vie est à Los Angeles maintenant. »

-« Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu et t'accorder du bon temps pendant la fin de ton séjour ? »

« Parce que… »

Addison resta perplexe et passa le reste de son après midi à se demander si Callie n'avait pas raison. Mais son cœur tremblait à l'idée de s'ouvrir à nouveau à Alex Karev, elle ne voulait as risquer de s'exposer trop à cet homme qui l'avait déjà leurré tant de fois. Elle se sentait à nouveau perdue, à un carrefour d'émotions trop riches et trop conséquentes. C'était explosif, brûlant.

Elle s'installa dans la galerie pour observer l'intervention de son successeur assisté… d'Alex Karev. Ironie du sort ? Bonne excuse. Addison savait pertinemment qu'il officiait aux cotés du Docteur Reynolds pour avoir scrupuleusement étudié te planning des interventions quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors que son regard vagandondait sur les différents protagonistes de la salle, elle ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'Alex avait pris beaucoup d'assurance. Elle appréciait sa technicité. Une certaine fierté grandit en elle à cette simple pensée.

Alex finissait de suturer sa patiente lorsqu'il le va les yeux vers la galerie. Il distingua immédiatement son ex-titulaire juchée sur l'un des bancs. Il perçut son regard figé sur lui pendant qu'il achevait ses sutures. Reynolds félicita sa technique et sa précision et lui permit pour la première fois de donner les consignes post-opératoires. Alex mesura toute la portée de cette « récompense » offerte sous les yeux d'Addison. Il nota quelques instructions dans le dossier, et sortit se nettoyer, non sans avoir au préalable adressé un regard à la chirurgienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit au bureau des infirmières lorsqu'il la croisa. Instinctivement, lorsqu'ils se frôlèrent, il laissa ses phalanges effleurer le velouté des siennes. Une sensation unique les foudroya littéralement. Aucun ne put bouger, bercé par l'intensité du moment et le désir qui ne cessait de croître. A bout d'excuses, ils échangèrent un regard convenu puis se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles de pause, veillant maladroitement à ne pas être pris en faute. A peine, eurent-ils pénétré dans la salle qu'il la plaqua contre la porte, verrouillant au passage le loquet de sécurité.

« C'est purement sexuel » murmura-t-elle difficilement sous ses baisers. Elle sentait sa langue masser vivement la sienne. Elle perdait tout contrôle et laissait ses mains expertes parcourir son corps. Elle glissa les siennes sous son tee-shirt, jouant du bout de doigts avec les muscles de son dos. Ses lèvres étaient partout à la fois, sur les siennes, sur son décolleté, sur sa nuque… Il déboutonna son chemisier tout en goûtant son épiderme. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction tandis qu'elle sentait une chaleur insoutenable s'emparer d'elle. Il sentit sentais son pouls s'accélérer, ses baisers était mêlés de respirations chaudes et rapides. Il fit glisser sa jupe à ses chevilles, elle s'en débarrassa rapidement et encercla sa taille de ses longues jambes. Il porta jusqu'au lit où ils laissèrent libre cours à toutes leurs fantaisies sexuelles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent franchit les barrières de l'extase, il l'enveloppa dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. Elle colla son visage contre son torse, reprenant peu à peu sa respiration.

-« Je ne plaisantais pas » réaffirma t-elle après un long silence. « C'est uniquement sexuel »

D'abord surpris par cette confession inattendue, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front avant d'ajouter « Vraiment ? »

« Alex, je vais repartir à Los Angeles, et nous savons bien que nous pouvons rien établir… »

-« Je sais » consentit un Alex résigné.

Il avait espéré plus. Au fond de lui, il voulait toujours plus. Addison n'était pas une femme comme une autre, il ne voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec elle comme avec n'importe quelle autre. Il s'était promis de ne plus la faire souffrir, de ne plus faire du mal alors il plia devant ses explications. Tandis qu'ils se rhabillèrent, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander : « Notre petit… « Arrangement » n'était valable que pour une seule session ? » qu'il ponctua d'un petit sourire suggestif.

Addison esquissa elle aussi un sourire « Si tu es sage, on pourra peut être lui donner suite »

Alex n'en revenait pas. Lui, Alex Karev, se laissait mener par le bout du nez par cette merveilleuse femme dont il était éperdument épris. Il avait remisé son orgueil aux oubliettes, bazardé son cynisme de séducteur. Tout. Pourvu qu'elle lui accorde quelques petits bouts d'elle.

Les cinq jours suivant marquèrent donc un nouveau virage dans leur relation. Ils avaient glissé vers le chemin scabreux dune amitié « améliorée ». Chacun semblait y trouver son compte. Aucun ne semblait constater que cet arrangement commençait sérieusement à gâter les choses entre eux. Aucun dialogue ne marquait leurs escapades lascives. Ils revisitèrent tous les recoins de l'hôpital, brûlant leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, comme s'ils avaient voulu tatouer leur empreinte. Leur épopée libertine devenait de moins en moins secrète, les deux amants ne sachant plus quel parade utiliser pour détourner les soupçons de leurs collègues et amis. Callie se réjouissait du bonheur arboré par son amie et n'avait pas obtenu moult détails sur leur relation importune. La pudeur avait été abîmée par l'érosion du temps et ils ne reculaient devant aucun caprice de l'autre.

Addison trouvait sans cesse une nouvelle excuse pour repousser la date de son départ : tantôt il s'agissait de son inquiétude pour les séquelles psychologiques de Callie, tantôt elle trouvait un consultation à donner au Seattle Grace. Sans toutefois jamais avouer les vraies raisons. D'ailleurs, Alex ne tenta pas de lui poser la question, même s'il trouvait cette situation de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Il aurait voulu plus, aussi inconcevable que cela puisse paraître, qu'une banale aventure ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait l'aimer chaque jour davantage, lui prouver cet amour.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées lorsqu'une silhouette féminine se dessina à ses cotés. Lorsqu'il pencha la tête pour la distinguer, il cru défaillir. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés, elle semblait fatiguée, mais elle était bien là.

-« Alex, tu ne dis rien… »

-« qu'est ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

-« Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis arrivée là, Alex… tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me suis retrouvée à l'aéroport… tu me manques, Alex, et je hais la façon dont tu t'es défilé et tu m'as laissé partir… mais j'avais besoin de savoir : y-a-t-il une chance pour que tu éprouves la même chose que moi ? »

Alex ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ava. Elle était bien là. Mais son cœur restait de marbre. Il appréciait la jeune femme, mais il n'y avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Addison. A vrai, s'il ne ressentait pour Ava que le quart de ce qu'il ressentait pour Addison, il se serrait sûrement jeté dans ses bras. Pourtant, stoïque, il ne su quoi faire. Parce qu'il n'avait envie de rien faire. Il décida de l'emmener à la cafétéria pour obtenir plus d'informations. Il ne remarqua pas Lexie qui avait épié toute la scène dpuis le couloir. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour apprendre auprès des infirmières les dessous de l'affaire Ava-Alex. A en juger par le regard peu convaincu qu'Alex avait adressé à cette femme, elle jugea que Rebecca ne serait pas un trop gros obstacle dans sa tentative de reconquête du beau résident. Elle y vit au contraire une arme efficiente pour éliminer Addison de son chemin. Elle avait bien compris que la jolie rousse n'était pas étrangère à l'éloignement d'Alex. Elle avait eu le loisir d'observer leur petit manège, leurs regards, leur complicité qu'elle jugeait abjecte.

Elle s'empressa donc de rejoindre Addison qui travaillait aujourd'hui sur un cas difficile avec Reynolds.

-« Docteur Montgomery, je peux vous parler ? »

Un peu surprise, Addison accepta et s'isola avec elle dans une salle de garde.

-« Que puis-je faire pour vous, docteur Grey ? »

D'un aplomb étonnant et guidée par une fourbe sincérité, Lexie répondit : « Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais bon, j'ai déjà été victime d'Alex Karev, alors je préfère vous prévenir… un chirurgien avisé en vaut deux… Je viens d'apprendre, par hasard, que le grand amour d'Alex est de retour à Seattle ! »

Inquiète et incrédule, Addison ne sut que répondre

-« Vous savez » renchérit Lexie « cette inconnue dont il s'est occupé pendant plusieurs mois et dont il est tombé amoureux… et bien elle est revenue, et il parait qu'elle est revenue pour lui, parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'oublier et qu'elle l'aime toujours »

Addison avait l'impression que la jeune femme venait de scier ses deux jambes. Cherchant à garder un minimum de consistance, elle feint l'indifférence.

-« Eh bien, tant mieux pour eux… »

-« Enfin moi, je vous dit, juste pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas avoir… tout l'hôpital sait bien ce qu'il se passe entre vous, alors je ne voudrait pas que vous passiez pour le dindon de la farce… ceux deux là semblent tellement s'aimer… »

Addie déglutit péniblement. Elle leva les yeux, comme pour retenir ses larmes.

-« C'est très gentil de votre part, Docteur Grey. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Les yeux humides, elle quitta la pièce, arpentant les couloirs du Seattle race à la recherche d'Alex. Lorsqu'une infirmière lui confirma qu'il était à la cafétéria en compagnie d'Ava, elle eut envie de hurler. Et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle était l'investigatrice de cette relation. C'était elle qui avait demandé à Alex de mettre des barrières entre leurs actes et leurs sentiments. Elle s'en mordait à présent les doigts. Et réalisa à quel point elle aimait cet homme, quelle était la torture de l'imaginer avec une autre. Elle se sentait comme amputée d'un membre. Il allait s'éloigner d'elle tout en restant si proche. Un ami. Engourdie par la douleur, elle resta plantée au milieu du couloir, désemparée. Cette aliénation des sentiments allait à nouveau la mener vers la souffrance. Elle se reprocha une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir su garder ses distances avec son ex-interne. Elle décida de mettre fin à se cauchemar, elle ne voulait pas retomber dans la spirale infernal qu'elle avait déjà connu. Il fallait tuer cet amour conjugué à la folie.

Elle attrapa un téléphone et réserva un vol pour Los Angeles. Elle passa une heure au téléphone avec Callie, exposant les raisons de son départ, s'excusant que tout soit si abrupt. Callie la rassura du mieux possible et tenta de la convaincre de rester, ou à défaut de parler avec Alex. Addison refusa cette éventualité et promis à Callie de revenir bientôt la voir. Elle quitta le SGH après avoir informé Richard de son départ et salué à la hâte Miranda, Mark et Derek. Elle savait qu'on la prendrait très certainement pour une folle, mais s'obstinait à partir au plus vite. Elle ne pourrait pas affronter le regard d'Alex, elle ne voulait pas lui demander de choisir. Car même si tout ça relevait d'un effort colossal, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait provoqué cette situation. Ils avaient passé trop de temps à se faire du mal, leur relation n'évoluait que vers la douleur. Alex serait plus heureux auprès d'Ava, elle pouvait peut être mieux le comprendre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex écouta attentivement les explications de Rebecca. Il était visiblement touché par sa démarche, mais tout aussi gêné. Au fur et à me sure de son monologue, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas Ava… Ava n'était qu'une sorte d'image préfabriquée par son inconscient. Ava n'était pas une femme idéale, Ava était la femme qu'Alex aurait voulu pour, lui, à un moment. Mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement. Son cœur portait le sceau d'Addison. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, ni comment l'éconduire après un si long voyage et tant d'efforts.

Le sort s'en mêla lorsqu'il fut bipé pour une césarienne en urgence. Il du abandonner Ava et se rendre au bloc. En sortant, il fit un détour par les vestiaires pour y récupérer une pomme qu'il y avait caché. Il voulait ensuite parler à Addison. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son casier, une feuille de papier glissa sur le sol. Alex parcourut les quelques lignes rédigées à la hâte.

Alex,

J'ai du rentrer à Los Angeles. Les vacances sont finies, il était temps de reprendre mes esprits. J'aurais voulu te dire au revoir, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Il va falloir que nous prenions nos distances pendant un certain temps, c'est pour ça que je te demande de ne plus m'appeler. Nous allons devoir apprendre à avancer l'un sans l'autre. Et Ava semble être une très bonne candidate à ton bonheur. Ne gâche pas cette chance.

Addison

Alex lâcha la feuille, s'empara de son téléphone portable. Depuis combien de temps était-elle partie ? Etait-elle déjà à Seattle ? Il appela sur son téléphone portable mais fut accueilli par sa messagerie. Il appela chez elle mais son appel se mourut dans les abysses du silence.

Pendant ce temps, Addison, les yeux embués de larmes, tambourina la porte de Pete. Eberlué, ce dernier lui ouvrit

« Addison, que fais-tu ici et sais-tu qu'il est 23h… » Ses lèvres furent stoppées par celles d'Addison sur les siennes. Il goûta d'abord à ce baiser avec gourmandise, puis la repoussa en lui demandant « Attends, Addison, attends… qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« J'ai besoin de changement… »


	10. Chapter 10

15 -7 -0. Quinze appels, sept messages, aucune réponse. Alex raccrocha pour la seizième fois le combiné. Il jeta un ultime coup d'œil à son téléphone portable avant de l'expedier à l'autre bout du salon. 

Impuissantes, Izzie et Meredith assistaient à la scène. Depuis son retour en fin d'après midi, il ne leur avait pas adressé le moindre mot. Il jonglait entre son mobile et le téléphone du salon, s'agaçait pour un rien, éructait quelques jurons à l'encontre des téléphones. Peu encline à laisser son ami en proie à ses soucis, Izzie proposa son aide:

- «Alex, je peux faire quelque chose?»

Le jeune résident se tourna vers elle, ivre de colère et d'incompréhension. Son regard trahissait la douleur qui l'animait, ses prunelles semblaient irriguées d'une tristesse lacrymale inconnue. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle de séjour, ramassa le cadavre de son mobile sur le sol, sans toutefois croiser à nouveau le regard de son amie. Il ne voulait pas se découvrir ainsi. Mais qu'avait donc fait Addison à sa vie? Son cerveau avait été broyé par les interrogations, son corps criblé de tristesse. Que s'était elle imaginé au sujet d'Ava? 

-«Je vais monter me coucher» marmonna-t-il, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce

-«Alex!» lâcha Izzie qui ne supportait pas de voir son ami ainsi. «Vas-tu enfin admettre qu'il s'agit d'elle? Que s'est-il passé? »

Piqué à vif, Alex darda la jeune femme d'un regard noir. La rage qui bouillait en lui semblait atteindre ses limites. Meredith, simple spectatrice jusqu'à présent, décida d'intervenir.

-«Izzie, laisse-le tranquille!»

La blondinette entrouvrit les lèvres mais décida de jeter l'éponge momentanément, gageant qu'elle reviendrait à la charge plus tard. Alex pivota vers Meredith, hocha légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement. Il escalada quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, s'engouffra dans les ténèbres de sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi désarmé, jamais ce simulacre d'orgueil ne lui avait semblé aussi venimeux. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas en parler? Il attrapa un oreiller, le pressa contre son torse, ses poings serrés se perdant dans la masse cotonneuse. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, plissa les yeux à s'en briser les paupières, laissant son esprit vagabonder dans les souvenirs leur bonheur laconique. Mais quel bonheur? Ces moments appartenaient-ils à la joie, même teintés d'éphémères regrets? Il ouvrit les yeux, pilonna une pile d'ouvrages de médecine à l'aide de son oreiller. La frustration assommait les dernières miettes d'espoir. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir ainsi laissée partir. Il abhorrait l'idée de l'avoir à nouveau fait souffrir. Mais une part de reproches s'éveillait en lui. Pourquoi avait–elle abandonné si facilement? Qu'y avait-il de si mauvais en lui pour qu'on le quitte si facilement?

Il torpilla un nouvel amas de livres à l'aide d'une de ses chaussures, renversa une chaise, vidangea sa colère comme il put. Alarmé par les déflagrations domestiques, Meredith grimpa jusqu'à l'étage, et se posta devant sa chambre, s'égosillant devant la porte d'Alex:

- «Non mais ça va pas! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques la dedans?»

Elle tenta en vain d'actionner la poignée. Le brouhaha cessa un instant avant de gronder à nouveau.

-«Alex!» S'époumonait toujours Meredith «Alex, ouvre s'il te plait!»

Le silence reprit ses droits quelques secondes. Meredith entendit Alex se rapprocher de la porte, déverrouiller le loquet. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et, dans l'embrasure sombre, Meredith devina les traits de son ami. Ses yeux luisaient étrangement. Il invita la jeune femme à entrer.

Meredith écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la décoration de la pièce revue et corrigée par Alex et sa colère.

-«Woah! Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié» ironisa-t-elle en ramassant un cadre victime de la colère apocalyptique. 

Le visage fermé, il se contenta de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Il était cerné par une sorte de douleur léthargique omniprésente. Si Meredith ne l'avait pas un peu mieux connu, elle aurait juré qu'il était sur le point de faire une connerie. Du genre… non mieux valait ne pas y penser. Elle releva la chaise qui gisait sur le sol, entassa quelques tee shirts sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-«Je ne suis pas vraiment en position de te faire la morale… sur… ta capacité… ou plutôt cette incapacité chronique à exprimer tes sentiments … mais quoi qu'il s'est passé, tu dois évacuer toute cette colère…»

-«C'est exactement ce que je faisais…» Bougonna-t-il, tel un gamin réprimandé par sa mère.

-« Pas comme ça… ce n'est pas très sain... pour ton mobilier en particulier.» plaisanta-t-elle, espérant délier les tensions qui dansaient dans l'atmosphère. 

Pourtant, un silence macabre recouvrit la pièce. Même les élucubrations d'Izzie qui pestait contre le désordre du salon semblaient s'être tues.

Et l'incroyable se produisit. Les dernières brèches de courage cédèrent et Alex laissa échapper quelques larmes, posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'une Meredith désarçonnée. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, manifestant son soutien comme elle pouvait. Elle sentait les fibres laineuses de son pull s'imbiber de la souffrance de son ami. 

-«Alex… que s'est-il passé?» murmura-t-elle

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, Alex enfila à nouveau son masque d'orgueil et se redressa. 

-«Rien… rien d'important»

-«Suffisamment pour que tu te mettes dans cet état…»

-«Elle… Elle me tue! J'en peux plus de ne penser qu'à elle du soir au matin, de ne faire que des conneries à cause d'elle… d'avoir cru que j'ai pu changer, d'avoir cru que c'était possible…»

-«Addison?» hasarda Meredith qui mettait enfin bout à bout toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Alex acquiesça. Il se sentait comme délesté d'une charge énorme. Et faisait confiance à la discrétion dont Meredith savait faire preuve. 

-«Que s'est-il passé entre vous?» demanda-t-elle

-«Rebecca… Ava… est venue au Seattle Grace aujourd'hui… et Addison s'est imaginé…»

-«Dis lui qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Ava, c'est aussi simple! Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé, hein?»

-«Ce n'est pas aussi facile… Addison et moi n'avions aucune relation véritable, je lui ai fait trop de mal, elle ne me fait plus confiance… et honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de la mériter…»

-«Si tu prends la peine de te poser cette question… la réponse est une évidence…»

-«Elle ne veut plus me parler, plus me voir… c'est trop tard… cette histoire est à ajouter à mes trop nombreux actes manqués…Ma vie est constellé d'erreurs de ce type.»

-«Alex…»

-«Non, Meredith, il faut savoir être réaliste. Au fond, je ne vaux pas mieux que Shepherd ou Sloan.»

Meredith ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de défendre son petit ami mais décida finalement de laisser cette attaque verbale fuser sans opposition. Elle ne chercha pas à s'opposer davantage à Alex. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans le domaine des conseils conjugaux et préféra le laisser choisir. Il la remercia pour son écoute, regrettant un peu de s'être ainsi abandonné à sa tristesse. Mais après tout, les remords mijotaient depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir être contenus. Meredith regagna ses quartiers, Alex referma la porte derrière elle et se laissa glisser contre le bois verni. Les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme quasi normal… comme s'il voulait berner son malheur, faire croire que cette fracture myocardique n'avait aucun effet sur son organisme. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à poindre. Cette journée avait été trop riche en émotions. 

De nouveau expatriée en terres californiennes, Addison, tel un pantin désarticulé, laissait Pete jouir de son corps. Ni ses baisers, ni ses caressent ne lui procuraient le moindre plaisir. Sa peau semblait imperméable, son corps indolent. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser; après tout, c'est elle qui était venue se jeter à son cou, à peine débarquée de Seattle. Mais ses lèvres semblaient lacérer son corps, chaque baiser mordait son épiderme. Les yeux rivés sur les dalles du plafond, Addison espérait qu'il en finisse au plus vite. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle enfouit son visage dans l'édredon. Le tissu des draps lui brûlait la peau à force des va-et-vient de l'homme qui se tenait au dessus d'elle. Son collègue. Son ami. Son amant?

Lorsqu'il la libéra de son emprise, elle voulu immédiatement cacher son corps souillé par sa désinvolture. Pete ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se blottit contre elle, parsemant quelques baisers sur sa peau perlée de vapeurs érotiques. 

Addison sentait la culpabilité écorcher son cœur avec une véhémence qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler le fameux soir où Mark et elle avaient franchis toutes les limites. Une espèce de souffrance inconditionnelle qui revenait une fois de plus la narguer au royaume de l'irréparable. Le tout épicé de regrets. De n'avoir pas laissé Alex s'expliquer, d'avoir fuit telle une criminelle en cavale, de ne pas lui avoir dit combien elle l'aimait. Mais qu'importe, le mal était fait et il fallait assumer les conséquences de ces actes. Nul remède ne sauvait les lâches. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de récidivistes.

Après tout, Alex avait lui aussi convenu que leur histoire n'était qu'utopie, et leur brève parenthèse sensuelle n'était que temporaire. Il fallait à présent se tourner vers d'autres horizons… qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse, tel le vieil adage.

C'est ainsi que la monotonie marqua de nouveau son empreinte sur la vie. De Seattle à Los Angeles, chacun reprit son quotidien, remisant douleurs et regrets au registre du passé. Certes, quelques résidus d'amertume venaient parfois entacher ces journées à la banalité déconcertante, mais chacun parvenait à s'émanciper de cette relation autodestructrice. 

Addison s'efforçait de retrouver le moral, de faire sans amour, de faire sans Alex, mais parfois le mensonge semblait altérer les choses. Le mal se gangrenait avec le temps. Comme un ver qui s'infiltre dans l'organisme, qui vous dévore les entrailles telle une pomme empoisonnée. Les doux souvenirs des instants partagés venaient se fracasser sur la platitude de son existence. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer ingrate, après tout, Pete était un lot de consolation tout à fait honorable. Mais le bonheur était parfois une comédie bien trop dure à jouer. Et la culpabilité ne cessait de la ronger, même si elle n'avait jamais rien promis à Pete… ou à qui que ce soit.

Au moins, il restait la variété d'émotions générée par un travail acharné. En venant s'installer à LA, Addie pensait s'octroyer un rythme de travail moins soutenu. Il n'en était rien. Et ce n'était pas si mal, d'autant que ce cabinet lui permettrait de traiter des cas aussi variés que dignes d'intérêt. 

Alors qu'elle épluchait les derniers résultats de Janine Stevenson,future maman diabétique dont elle suivait la grossesse, Naomi vint saluer son amie:

-«Salut»

Le regard plongé dans son dossier, Addison ne sourcilla pas.

-«Allo? Oceanside appelle Planète Addison!»

Celle-ci reprit ses esprits et releva la tête.

-«Pardon. Bonjour toi-même!» sourit elle.

- «Tout va bien?»

-«Oui, pourquoi?»

-«Je ne sais pas, une drôle d'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout. Il y a presque 3 mois que tu es rentrée de Seattle et je ne sais toujours rien de ton escapade dans le grand Nord»

-«C'est qu'il n'y a rien à en dire...» se hâta de répondre Addison, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il lui était déjà bien difficile de feindre le bonheur, mais mentir à sa meilleure amie n'était pas non un des aspects les plus plaisants de son programme.

-«Addie, je vois bien à ta mine qu'il y a quelque chose. Tu peux mentir à Sam, à Cooper, et même à Pete mais pas à moi. Tu as cette petite lueur dans les yeux qui semble éteinte.Dis moi…»

Elle s'approcha du bureau de la chirurgienne, le contourna et vint s'asseoir sur le bord, juste à coté de la chaise ou se tenait Addison. Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux, cherchant la confiance qu'elle lui accordait auparavant. Elle ne trouva qu'une profonde douleur ancrée au fond des ces deux saphirs.

-«Addie, je voudrais t'aider, mais il faut que tu me parles…»

-«Il n'y a rien à dire, mon aventure à Seattle a sonné le glas de certaines espérances… et m'a permis d'entamer une existence plus saine. Teintée de réalisme. Et non plus alimentée de faux espoirs.»

-«Tu veux bien cesser ces métaphores délirantes et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé!»

-«Alex…»

-«Ah, je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec lui. A chaque fois que tu sembles aussi… décomposée, c'est en rapport avec cet imbécile…»

-«Naomi!» s'insurgea Addison «Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!»

-«Attends, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire, tu vas me dire que c'est compliqué… c'est toujours la bonne excuse…»

-«Eh bien nous avons simplifié les choses…»

-«C'est-à-dire?» demanda Naomi, suspicieuse.

-«On a coupé les ponts. Plus de traversée à l'autre bout du pays pour s'envoyer en l'air sous de faux prétextes, plus d'appels, plus de connotations suggestives, plus d'amitié… plus rien!»

-«Et bien au moins c'est un changement radical… pas sur qu'il soit le plus adéquat, mais il a le mérite d'exister… Et comment te sens-tu?»

Addison entrouvrit les lèvres puis marqua une pause. Les vieilles reliques de ses sentiments étaient exhumées, et elle ne voulait pas y faire face. Il était encore trop tôt. Trop tôt pour tout. Mais le regard inquisiteur de son amie ne lui laissa pas de répit.

-«Je me sens… vide.»

En réalité, Addison ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait. A trop vouloir duper le bonheur, une onde glaciale semblait avoir gercé son cœur. 

-«Addie, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt?»

-«Je ne pouvais pas… j'arrive à peine à admettre tout ce qu'il s'est passé, alors de là à l'analyser… c'est encore trop frais, je n'arrive pas à discerner le bien du mauvais dans tout ça. J'ai l'impression d'être empêtrée maladroitement dans ma propre vie…»

-«Il te manque?»

-«Je ne sais pas.»

-«Et Pete dans tout ça?Dire que je m'en faisais pour toi depuis que vous étiez ensemble… je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de te blesser.»

-«Pete a été… Pete est d'une patience incroyable. On ne s'est rien promis… nous n'avons aucun dessein commun quant à notre relation… j'ai essayé, Nai, de l'aimer… de m'attacher, mais je n'y arrive pas… Les élans de son cœur se heurtent au mien…»

-«Il sait tout ça?»

-«C'est implicite. Il n'est pas stupide. Ni insensible. Il ne pose pas de questions, je ne mets pas de barrières… et nous faisons un bout de chemin ensemble.»

Le regard de la jolie rousse était submergé de larmes. La violence des souvenirs butait sur son cœur malade. Un embouteillage émotionnel qui l'empêchait de raisonner. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle avait voulu décrocher son téléphone et tenter de joindre Alex. Tant de tentatives qui s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs.

Naomi posa ses mains sur ses épaules et d'un simple regard, assura Addison de tout son soutien. Elle compatissait à la douleur de son amie mais regrettait de n'avoir de solution miracle à cet amour inextricable.

Alex s'était lui aussi remis sur les rails de son existence. Il avait purgé une mise à pied d'une semaine pour avoir _malencontreusement_ enfermé Lexie Grey 18 heures dans une salle de repos. Une vengeance? Non, Alex était bien au dessus de tout ça. Quoique?... Maigre consolation au regard des ennuis qu'elle avait généré, mais geste salué par l'ensemble de ses amis, Meredith y compris. Il avait employé ce temps libre à clarifier ses rapports avec son ancienne patiente, Rebecca Pope. Aussi maladroitement qu'honnêtement, il l'avait prié de rejoindre mari et enfant. 

Les premières semaines, il avait tenté vainement de joindre Addison. Il voulait comprendre, s'expliquer. A l'incompréhension s'était substituée la douleur. A la douleur s'était conjuguée le manque. Auréolé de son nouveau statut de célibataire, il avait partagé quelques nuits avec une infirmière urgentiste, sans toutefois y trouver le moindre réconfort. Pire, il n'éprouvait aucun réel désir à l'égard des jolies créatures qui peuplaient Seattle. 

Il restait alors le boulot, et les longues heures à écumer les couloirs du Seattle Grace, les salles d'opérations. Arborant à nouveau son arrogance, Alex se targuait d'être plus tyrannique que Cristina. Ses internes n'avaient de cesse de subir ses remarques acerbes et d'accomplir les tâches les plus ingrates. Pour un peu, Bailey aurait presque fait figure de complaisance à ses côtés.

Meredith n'avait jamais fait la moindre allusion aux confidences qu'il lui avait faites. Entre amitié et fraternité, une certaine complicité s'était nouée entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, et d'un simple coup d'œil Meredith savait déceler dans les yeux de son ami les regrets qui venaient parfois polluer ses journées. Elle savait que derrière l'apparente sérénité qu'il affichait, Alex cachait ses sentiments. Ils croupissaient sous son orgueil, sous sa peine. Elle savait que son insolence masquait la douleur qui le poignardait quand O'Malley et Torres éclaboussaient les artères du Seattle Grace de leur bonheur consolidé. 

Alex finissait avec une garde de 18 heures. Plus que quelques minutes et il serait confortablement avachi dans un canapé, bière, télécommande et match de superbowl pour seuls compagnons. 18 heures emplies de consultations post op sans la moindre petite seconde passée au bloc. Reynolds lui refusait ce privilège tant qu'il n'avait pas finit d'annoter certains dossiers. Alex avait donc dépensé la moitié de son temps à écrire et à compléter ces fameux rapports. Il fit un détour par la chambre de Laura Geller, s'assurant qu'elle était à son aise, quand il fut bipé au bureau des admissions. 

Avec la vélocité d'une tortue au pas de course, il se présenta au bureau, visiblement peu satisfait de devoir passer du temps supplémentaire à l'hôpital.

-«Que se passe-t-il?» demanda-t-il à Karen, infirmière de son état et dernière conquête notoire de Mark Sloan.

-«C'est la jeune femme, là-bas» répondit Karen en désignant une jolie blonde assise un peu plus loin

Alex s'approchait de la beauté vénitienne quand il reconnut les traits de cette inconnue qui ne l'était pas tant que ça.

-«Jane?» balbutia-t-il, abasourdi.

-«Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de moi.»

Jane était une amie d'enfance de Lily. Elles avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble et l'adolescence aidant, avaient organisé nombre de mutineries anti-parentales, bravant les interdits pour échapper aux lois despotiques de leur ivrogne de père. 

-«Mais euh, tu sais, pour Lily…»

-«Je sais…»

-«j'ai essayé de te joindre mais…»

-« Ne t'inquiète pas… ta mère m'a dit…»

Un silence à la limite du supportable s'installa. Alex ne savait que faire, il n'était pas assez proche, ni assez doué pour les relations humaines pour consoler Jane et ne savait que penser de cette intrusion.

-«Jane, si tu as besoin de quelque chose …»

-«En fait, je suis venue te voir dans un but bien précis… J'ai… un service à te demander. A vrai dire c'est un service pour Lily.»

Alex fronça les sourcils, tout ça lui semblait de plus en plus confus. Le mystère s'épaississait à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. D'autant plus que la voix de la jeune femme perdait en assurance, voire même en consistance. En l'observant avec plus d'attention, Alex remarqua les cernes bleutées, les yeux rougis et les pommettes saillantes qui défiguraient ce joli visage.

-«Il y a un an et demi, Lily m'a appelée. Elle était à LA, complètement défoncée et m'a demandé de venir la rejoindre. Je suis arrivée le plus vite possible et j'ai découvert …»

Jane palissait étrangement au gré de son récit, ne tenant pas en place, son corps oscillant sans cesse de droite à gauche, tel un métronome. 

-«Jane est-ce que tu as pris …»

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La jeune femme s'était effondrée sur le sol et convulsait. Alex appela immédiatement à l'aide et la plaça sur un brancard. Une heure plus tard la jeune femme se réveilla dans une salle d'examen. Les paupières engourdies par ce sommeil impromptu, elle discerna la silhouette d'Alex dans le brouillard qui s'offrait à elle.

-«Alex…» marmonna-t-elle

-«Qu'est ce que tu veux, Jane!Tu arrives ici complètement shootée…»

-«C'est justement pour ça que je suis là, pour que tu t'occupes d'elle.»

-«Tu veux bien être un peu plus précise?»

-«Il faut que tu t'occupes de Jenny.Je ne peux plus la garder avec moi, là…»

-«Mais qui est Jenny, bordel!» s'impatienta Alex

-«La fille de Lily. Me demande pas qui est le père, j'en ai pas la moindre idée et je suis même pas sûre que Lily l'ait su.»

Un coup de massue venait de s'abattre sur le crâne d'Alex. Des milliers de questions jaillissaient dans son esprit. Son regard s'assombrit, à la fois furieux, inquiet et doutant du récit de la jeune blonde. 

-«Lily n'a pas de fille, Lily n'a pas de fille.» répéta-t-il. 

-«Jenny est bien sa fille, j'ai son carnet de santé et un extrait de naissance pour le prouver.»

_Ok, _pensa Alex_, elle peut attester de ma filiation à cette gamine, mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi devrais-je m'en occuper?_

-«J'ai plus les moyens de m'en occuper… après sa naissance, Lily m'en a confié la garde… mais là, j'arrive plus à m'en sortir… j'ai essayé de recontacter Lily mais c'est là que j'ai appris… il faut que tu la prennes, je peux pas la garder!»

-«Mais je peux pas m'en occuper, je sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais en te pointant ici, mais je ne suis pas du genre à rendre service…»

-«On parle de la fille de Lily là, je n'suis pas venue te demander du fric!»

Alex fulminait. Héberger un enfant ne faisait pas du tout partie de ses projets, encore moins tout seul. Décidément, sa vie était pétrie d'infortune et semblait se jouer avec délectation de ses problèmes. Il allait et venait dans la salle tel un fauve en cage. Impossible de se concentrer. Impossible de cogiter, de réunir quelques pensées cohérentes. Son cœur avait à peine cicatrisé, depuis la perte de Lily, et le manque germait au fil du temps. Elle était sa sœur, après tout. Mais voilà qu'à peine inhumé, son souvenir venait de lui larguer un cadeau empoisonné. 

Plus il y songeait, plus une part de lui voulait connaître cet enfant. Une envie qui fermentait à la vitesse du son. Il regarda à nouveau Jane. Le manque envahissait son corps, ses pupilles vitreuses le suppliaient. Elle semblait agoniser sous ces yeux.

-«Tu veux que j'augmente un peu la morphine?» demanda-t-il

Elle plissa les paupières en guise d'acquiescement. Alex se rapprocha d'elle et obtempéra. Il regarda ce joli brin de femme avili par l'héroïne qui avait éteint la flamme de la jeunesse dans ses yeux. Il repensa tout à coup à cet enfant, à l'enfant de Lily, sa… nièce, et s'interrogea:

-«Jane, où est-elle?»

Le jeune femme fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-«Jenny, où est-elle? Où as-tu mis le gosse?»

Le rythme cardiaque de Jane s'emballa subitement. Elle semblait effrayée par le regard de cet Alex qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il se calma immédiatement et prit les choses en main, tout en continuant de lui parler

-«Reste avec moi, Jane, reste avec moi, mais dis moi où tu as laissé Jenny, c'est important!»

-«Je pouvais plus tenir Alex, elle arrêtait pas de crier, je suis sortie et venue ici…»

-«Ou est-elle! Dis moi où elle est!»

-«Au motel Sunshine, à la sortie de la ville, chambre 13» lâcha Jane avant de céder à une nouvelle crise.

Alex bipa immédiatement l'infirmière, puis sortit dans le couloir où il agrippa le bras de la première interne venue.

-«Lexie, voici ta nouvelle patiente, j'ai appelé les infirmières,tu dois juste la stabiliser, elle est ici pour addiction à l'héroïne et à divers analgésiques. C'est un cas facile, tu peux le faire!» assura–t-il, puis, s'apercevant du regard perdu de la jeune Grey, ajouta« Ne me laisse pas tomber Lexie, elle ne DOIT PAS mourir! Je t'assure que sinon je te tuerais moi-même, et il n'y aura pas d'accident cette fois ci!» 

Il planta son regard dans le sien, la contraignant à réagir au plus vite. Le staff infirmier pénétra dans la chambre et Alex quitta la pièce en leur demandant de biper l'autre Grey.

Il se rua dans sa voiture, démarra en trombe et traversa les artères de Seattle à une allure folle, multipliant au passage les infractions au code de la route. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, il trouva enfin le bon motel, parqua sa voiture au milieu d'une allée et fonça à l'accueil. L'inquiétude semblait annihiler toutes ses peurs, il voulait savoir cet enfant en bonne santé coûte que coûte. Apres quelques minutes de conversation musclée avec le gérant, il obtint finalement un pass pour la chambre et monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de sa nièce. Il ouvrit la porte et son regard fut immédiatement harponné par la chaise haute gisant sur la moquette. Une chaise…vide. Il balaya la pièce du regard et aperçu rapidement la fillette inanimée. Il s'agenouilla auprès du petit corps et plaça son pouce sur sa jugulaire. Il détecta un pouls faible mais rassurant quelque peu ses inquiétudes. La vue de ce petit corps inerte dévastait son cœur. Il dégaina son téléphone portable et appela l'hôpital. 

-«Ici Alex Karev, je suis au 360, Roosevelt street et j'ai besoin d'une ambulance immédiatement. J'ai un une enfant, environ 18 mois avec perte de connaissance et probable commotion cérébrale… Vite!»

Les secours ne tardèrent pas, Alex ayant au préalable prodigué le peu de soins possibles à Jenny. Dans l'ambulance qui filait au travers de la ville, Alex ne lâcha pas la main de la fillette. Son cœur battait la mesure de son anxiété. Un sentiment apoplectique lui obstruait la gorge. A peine débarqué aux urgences du Seattle Grace, Bailey prit la relève, laissant Alex aux portes de la salle d'examen. Maudit règlement prohibitif. Il voulait être auprès d'elle. Inondé par trop de sentiments nouveaux pour être déterminés, il s'assit à l'entrée de la salle d'examen. Il ne tarda pas à être rejoint par Izzie qui venait d'être informée de la situation. Décidément, la rumeur enflait à Seattle au rythme de leurs battements cardiaques. Il ne dit pas un mot, ne voulant pas s'épancher sur sa douleur, ni plier sous le poids des émotions. Tandis que des dizaines d'hommes et femmes en pyjama bleu se pressaient dans les couloirs des urgences, Alex demeurait impassible, sédaté par l'inquiétude. Son cœur sans amarres se cramponnait à son amour pour cette petite fille dont il ne savait rien. 

Deux heures s'écoulèrent. Lentes et morbides. Pas moins de deux décès ponctuèrent cette attente interminable dans le couloir des urgences. Alex assistait à la douleur de ces familles amputées d'un membre sans oser se demander s'il allait subir le même sort.

Bailey sortit enfin de la pièce. Alex se releva instantanément. Une lueur d'espoir dans le regard, le cœur en bandoulière, il approcha sa supérieure.

-«Elle est éveillée, Alex. Elle est éveillée mais n'est pas sortie d'affaire. Il y aune grosse masse sous son estomac. Une malformation génétique semble-t-il dûe à …»

-«l'absorption de stupéfiants durant la grossesse» coupa Alex avant d'assurer «Ne prenez pas de gants, ma sœur n'était pas … au mieux»

-«Ok. Elle est dépendante à l'héroïne, l'analyse toxicologique est revenue positive…»

-«Je vais la tuer….» marmonna Alex au sujet de Jane

-«Alex, elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire, je dois voir avec Reynolds et la pédiatrie dès qu'il sera sorti du bloc… s'il juge l'intervention nécessaire sur ce type de malformation. Honnêtement je ne sais pas comment elle a pu vivre tout ce temps… Mais elle a peur, Alex, tu devrais entrer et lui parler.»

-«Moi? Mais je… vous savez, je ne la connais pas…» Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle, pétrifié par la vision de cette enfant … si innocente, si proche de lui «Je ne peux pas» lâcha-t-il, la vulnérabilité comme seul drapeau.

-«Alex, tu dois y aller… il faut la rassurer!» 

-«Je vais y aller» déclara Izzie qui ne s'était pas exprimée jusqu'alors.

Bailey capitula tandis qu'Alex remercia son amie. Il se jura de ne plus jamais critiquer l'empathie dont la jeune résidente savait faire preuve.

Néanmoins, il ne réussit à calmer ses angoisses. Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il grimpa jusqu'en néonat, s'isola dans une salle où il consulta divers articles sur Internet. Pourtant, pas un ne lui permis de se décider quant à la nécessité de pratiquer cette intervention. Dans une tentative désespérée, il voulu s'enquérir d'un second avis et décrocha son téléphone.

Eblouie par les néons multicolores d'un restaurant huppé de la capitale de septième art, Addison peinait à déchiffrer le menu qu'un serveur venait de lui tendre. A l'autre bout de la table, Pete affichait un sourire radieux, appréciant cette soirée en compagnie d'une Addison dont il s'éprenait de plus en plus. Or les yeux de celle-ci ne miroitaient pas le bien être de son compagnon. Sa seule préoccupation du moment consistait à choisir entre truite et poulet grillé. Elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à lui. Cette soirée s'inscrivait dans l'uniformité de leur quotidien, loin de l'extase et aux antipodes de la tristesse. Un monde empreint d'ennui dont elle avait finit par s'accommoder. Car elle devait bien avouer que la présence d'un Pete à ses coté valait tous les antidépresseurs du monde: elle se sentait désirée et désirable et savait qu'elle finirait par crouler sous la solitude si elle venait à douter de ce pouvoir là. Elle obéissait à ce besoin latent d'être entourée de l'affection d'un homme, qu'importe qu'il ne soit pas celui que son cœur avait choisi. 

Elle comptait profiter de cette soirée pour dynamiter leur quotidien, lui demander de la surprendre et s'était promise de faire des efforts. Paraître plus joyeuse, plus à l'écoute. Elle détacha alors ses yeux azurs de la carte et les posa sur le charmant praticien.

-«Et si nous partions en week end?» lança-t-elle subitement

-«Euh, oui… oui… mais où ça?» demanda-t-il, surpris.

-«Peu importe, rien qu'un week end, toi et moi…» Elle souligna sa proposition d'un petit sourire suggestif.

Pete attrapa sa main qu'il couvrit de la sienne, et promis de s'occuper de leur réserver un petit hôtel à la hauteur de leurs ambitions. Fière d'elle et de cette étape franchie dans sa reconstruction personnelle, Addison remarqua tout à coup son téléphone vibrer sur la table. Elle manqua de glisser de la chaise en lisant les 4 lettres s'inscrivant sur l'écran lumineux. ALEX. Elle couvrit de sa main gauche l'objet du délit, et replongea son regard dans celui de Pete. Mais le cœur n'y était plus. Ses doigts engourdis sous les vibrations semblaient brûler. Elle mourrait d'envie de décrocher. Ne serait-ce que pour entendre le son de sa voix, un murmure, un souffle. Mais tout cela allait à l'encontre de ses principes et de sa conquête d'un nouveau bonheur. 

_S'il rappelle, je décroche_. Pensa-t-elle.

Mais l'objet demeura immobile. Addison dissimula maladroitement sa déception en commandant un autre martini.

Alex posa le combiné téléphonique. Son regard trahissait son amertume. C'était viscéral, ce besoin de l'entendre, de la savoir à ses côtés. Son indifférence le poignardait en plein cœur. Elle l'avait rayé de sa vie tel un mauvais souvenir. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, fermant les yeux pour contenir sa douleur, luttant contre le désespoir qui le pénétrait lentement.

-«Besoin de quelque chose?» demanda Meredith qui l'épiait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

-«Je ne sais pas quoi faire… je voulais juste…»

-«Lui parler? Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuses pour lui parler, ni de te justifier…»

-«De toute façon, elle ne répond pas» se résigna-t-il

-«Je suis navrée, Alex»

-«Tu n'y es pour rien»

Il se leva, adressa un petit sourire à Meredith et quitta la pièce. Il trouva Izzie dans le couloir qui accourait, affolée. 

-«Alex je te cherche partout! Ils ont emmené Jenny au bloc.»

-«Quoi? Mais elle…»

-«Elle a fait une crise… elle est en manque et Greene de la pédiatrie a jugé qu'il fallait absolument tenter de sauver son estomac. Elle est au bloc maintenant…»

Quelques heures plus tard, les jours de la fillette n'étaient plus en danger et Alex respirait enfin. Il avait fait face à la plus grande peur de sa vie. Jamais il ne se s'était sentit capable d'appréhender la vie d'un autre humain avec une telle force. Jamais il n'avait autant tremblé. Posté devant l'entrée de la salle de réveil, il regardait ce petit être reprendre tranquillement le chemin de la vie. 

-«Tu devrais aller la voir» proposa Izzie qui était restée à ses côtés. 

-«Je…»

Elle pris sa main et l'entraîna au chevet de la petite Jenny. Elle posa sa main sur celle de la fillette et s'éclipsa. Izzie connaissait suffisamment Alex pour savoir qu'il ne se laisserait pas attendrir en public.

Il se posa sur le bord du lit, et se surpris à parler à sa petite nièce.

-«Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur pour qui que ce soit… tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait, miss. Tu es si belle, tu lui ressembles en fait, et je suis sure qu'elle aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi… je ne peux pas te garder avec moi. Demain, je contacterai ma cousine Liz pour savoir si elle peut s'occuper de toi. Hors de question que tu rejoignes la famille tortionnaire, je veux choisir avec qui tu iras…»

Il resta quelques instants puis se rendit dans les vestiaires, troqua son bleu de résident contre une tenue plus citadine et demanda au passage à Izzie si elle pouvait le déposer au motel ou il devait récupérer sa voiture.

-«Elle va aller mieux» déclara t-elle tandis qu'ils traversaient la ville.

-«Je sais…. A ce propos… merci pour… euh… tu sais»

-«Je t'en prie mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose.»

-«Rien que ça… et laquelle?»

-«Peu importe ce qui a entamé ta bonne humeur, je voudrais que tu passes un peu plus de temps avec nous, pour te détendre et cesser de te cloîtrer dans ton arrogance et ta solitude. Tu sais, maintenant, ça va mieux entre George et moi, nous sommes presque redevenus amis, et tu pourrais te joindre à nous pour certaines soirées»

-«C'est ça, super, quoi de mieux qu'une promenade avec Bambi pour retrouver le sourire…»

-«Alex…»

-«Ok, ok, je ferais un effort»

-«Donc tu viendras le 10 pour la fête du départ en retraite du Chef. Avoue, tu n'as pas envie de savoir qui sera notre nouveau grand chef.?» demanda-t-elle, toute excitée à la perspective de cet évènement.

-«Bof, je finirais bien par le savoir de toute façon…»

-«Allez viens à cette soirée, je suis sure que tu pourras t'amuser…»

-«Ok.»

Tandis qu'Alex dépensa son temps et son énergie au chevet de la petite Jenny, Addison rentra de son week end, désenchantée. 

Rien ne s'était passé comme elle voulait, ou plutôt, tout avait été à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait espéré. Tout d'abord, être écroué dans un hôtel pendant 48 heures avec la même personne relevait plus du cauchemar que de l'euphorie. Compacté dans les 23 m² de la chambre au papier peint fleuri, ils avaient finis par se perdre dans d'interminables conversations sans intérêt. Barricadée dans cet entêtant nid d'amour au décor tout droit sorti d'un mauvais Disney, Addison avait fini par se demander comment elle avait bien pu atterrir là. Et les tentatives un peu gauches du pauvre Pete n'avaient que décimé un peu plus leur bonheur ébréché. 

Jusqu'au dimanche soir, Addison s'accordait à penser que ce séjour n'aurait pas pu être pire. Mais Pete insista pour partager un dernier repas au sein de l'auberge où ils s'étaient établis. Addie se serait volontiers immolée en place publique plutôt que de passer quelques minutes de plus dans cet endroit mais Pete finit par la faire plier en sa faveur. D'ailleurs, le dîner ne fut pas si horrible, peut être éclairé par la perspective d'un départ proche. Cependant lorsque le serveur leur apporta une coupe de champagne en guise de remerciement pour leur séjour (et en y repensant, Addison pensa qu'elle méritait au moins une bouteille pour avoir passé plus de 24 heures dans cet enfer bucolique), une bague en immersion dansait avec les bulles dans le verre d'Addison. Entre stupéfaction et indifférence, elle ne sut que faire, laissant le pauvre serveur lui tendre la coupe. Constatant que son geste ne générait pas l'effet escompté, Pete, se chargea de délester le garçon de ces deux breuvages.

-«Addison, dis quelque chose» s'était-il décidé à demander après un long silence

Déconcertée, Addison ne prononça pas le moindre mot, comme si sa voix s'était dérobée. Son courage aussi. Tout cela était si soudain. Elle peinait à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sur quelques notes de ridicule, le week end s'achevait de la plus étrange des façons. Le plus étrange fut surtout son incapacité à dire «non». Parce qu'au fond d'elle, la sagesse ou le pessimisme lui rappelait qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle voulait et qu'aimer, rimait parfois avec composer. Et qu'à défaut d'être l'homme que son cœur aimait, Pete pouvait être celui qu'elle déciderait d'aimer. En se persuadant, le reste viendrait peut être après. Elle attrapa alors la bague et dit à Pete qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Impassible, ce dernier avait fait mine de comprendre et s'était contenté d'absorber le délicieux nectar de sa coupe. 

Le trajet du retour les avait replongé dans les abysses du silence. La BMW du beau brun avalait les kilomètres dans la pénombre, Addison observait les lignes blanches de la chaussée. Si elle avait pu décompter celles qui la séparaient de son domicile, elle l'aurait certainement fait. A peine arrivés, elle avait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et s'était hâtée de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, laissant la grosse berline démarrer en trombe.

Allongée dans le canapé du salon, elle repassait en boucle le scénario délire de ce week end. Bien loin de lui procurer l'évasion dont elle voulait s'abreuver, il s'était transformé en un douloureux cauchemar. Et pour tout souvenir, une épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête. Une décision terrible à prendre, bien loin de l'évidence qui avait accompagné la première demande dont elle avait fait l'objet. D'ailleurs, elle n'aurait jamais cru devoir faire face à ce genre de choix une seconde fois, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée disant «oui» à un autre homme que Derek. Jamais dire jamais, selon le vieux proverbe. Et à l'avenir, nuancer ses propos… Pete avait-il décemment pu croire que ce week end était une invitation à un engagement plus sérieux? Lui qui a multiplié les petites attentions et les gestes tendres pour faire de ce séjour un souvenir impérissable. Certes, le résultat était bien loin de ses desseins, mais elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. 

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, sortit une bouteille d'eau du réfrigérateur. Elle en profita pour trier le courrier épars sur le plan de travail. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et parcouru les quelques lignes dactylographiées, suppléées de quelques annotations manuscrites. Une invitation à la réception mettant à l'honneur le départ en retraite du Docteur Richard Weber sur laquelle celui-ci s'était permis d'ajouter «En espérant te compter parmi nous».

Ok, cela ressemblait d'abord à une très mauvaise idée, car un hypothétique séjour à Seattle était synonyme de dépression chronique post-Alex. Mais, hasard de la réalité ou coïncidence de l'infortune, cette invitation tombait à point nommé. D'un coté, deux jours à Seattle lui permettraient de prendre du recul quant à l'évolution de sa relation avec Pete, et de l'autre, elle pourrait ainsi vérifier si la guérison était avérée. Elle qui aimait à se persuader qu'Alex n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Peut être même seraient-il suffisamment matures pour envisager d'être amis.

Boule à facettes de rigueur, ballons rouge hémoglobine, punch bariolé plantaient le cadre de cette réception hospitalière. Une dizaine de serveurs affublés de blouses blanches sillonnaient la pièce, les petits fours solidement visés sur un plateau.

Alex fit une entrée remarquée, la ravissante Izzie Stevens épinglée à son bras. Belle à se damner dans un fourreau rouge. Ils rejoignirent immédiatement Meredith et Cristina qui avaient déjà pris possession du bar. 

-«Alors, ils ont fait l'annonce? On sait qui va être notre nouveau chef?» demanda la jolie blonde, aussi électrique qu'enjouée.

-«Pas encore… ils attendent peut être que l'on meure d'ennui» bougonna Cristina en mordant dans un petit four.

-«Vous avez vu qui est là» s'écria George qui venait de prendre part à la conversation «le Docteur Montgomery»

Alex manqua de s'étrangler avec son olive. Il scanna rapidement la pièce et l'aperçu, juchée sur des escarpins vertigineux, une robe noire mettant en valeur ses courbes sensuelles. Il ne pu la quitter des yeux. Pire, il la dévorait littéralement du regard. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Meredith. Elle attrapa le bras d'Alex et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Celui –ci se débattit fermement.

-«Non mais ça va pas! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend»

-«Va lui parler, c'est ta seule chance de pouvoir l'approcher!»

-«Hors de question, c'est elle qui a coupé les ponts, je ne vais pas me mettre à ses pieds dès qu'elle revient… en plus, elle n'est pas là pour me voir»

-«Qu'est ce que tu en sais?»

-«Je… et puis qu'importe, c'est elle qui a coupé les ponts…» marmonna –t-il avant de quitter la piste et de rejoindre le bar.

Addison ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle aurait volontiers posé ses yeux ailleurs, mais rien ne parvenait à retenir son attention. Ni les plaisanteries de Richard, ni les compliments que lui adressait Mark. Elle se sentait stupide, plantée comme une idiote au milieu de cette salle tandis qu'il l'ignorait royalement. Le chemin de la guérison était décidément pétri de méandres.

La musique résonnait dans sa tête, à moins que ce soit le tintement des verres de champagne. Elle avait un peu forcé sur le punch. Sa vision commençait sérieusement à devenir trouble. Elle sortit quelques instants inspirer quelques bouffées d'air pollué. Alex la vit tituber jusqu'à l'extrémité de la salle et pousser la grosse porte d'acier qui les séparaient de l'extérieur.

Le froid la saisit immédiatement. Une rafale glaciale vint balayer la pelouse, entraînant dans sa course feuillages et poussière. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses épaules nues se couvrir d'un tissu chaud. Elle se retourna brusquement, surprenant Alex dans son élan. Leurs corps se frôlaient, et une immense vague de chaleur l'empala. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ne su quoi y lire. Il la fixait intensément. Impudence des sentiments, les vieux souvenirs furent vite déterrés et l'envie croissante se lover dans ses bras se faisait de plus en plus présente. Elle recula légèrement de peur de céder à la tentation. Dans un mélange de déception et de vexation, il fit de même, s'apprêtant à tourner les talons.

-«Alex, je…»

-«Tu n'a spas à te justifier Addison, je crois que le message a été assez clair» coupa-t-il en pénétrant à nouveau dans la salle de réception. 

Elle prit place sur un banc la veste d'Alex toujours sur ses épaules. Elle humait avec délectation son parfum émanant de l'étoffe noire. Elle finit par s'avouer que ce voyage n'était certainement pas la meilleure décision qu'elle ait prise. Il s'agissait d'avantage d'un rituel commémoratif que d'un moyen d'oublier ses sentiments. Il lui manquait. Abominablement. Depuis qu'elle avait franchi l'enceinte du Seattle Grace, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Pete. 

-«Vous lui manquez» chuchota une voix derrière son épaule

-«Meredith…»

-«Il est trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître, mais vous lui manquez…»

Comprenant qu'il était inutile de nier, et aussi innombrable et singulière que cette situation puisse paraître, Addison se laissa aller à quelques confidences…

-«Cette liaison n'est que chimère… vous m'imaginez franchement avec Alex Karev?» dit elle dans un rire amer

-«Honnêtement, non. Mais lui, oui. Quel avis compte le plus selon vous?»

Une once de sagesse planait dans les paroles de la jeune résidente. Addison se leva, regagna la salle qu'elle traversa à la recherche d'Alex. Il flirtait avec une bouteille de whisky posée sur l'une des tables du bar. Elle s'approcha de lui et sans trop savoir comment elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, priant pour qu'il réponde à son baiser. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre, il plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, serrant leurs corps dans une union sensuelle alors qu'il lui offrit un baiser des plus torrides, sous les dizaines de paires d'yeux d'une assistance médusée. 

Il l'entraîna par la suite hors de la salle de réception vers une salle d'examen où ils pourraient laisser libre cours à toutes leurs fantaisies sans être soumis au regard de spectateurs.

Mais à peine eût-il fermé la porte qu'Addison réfréna ses ardeurs.

-«A… Alex … attends» balbutia-t-elle alors que ses lèvres dansaient autour de son cou

-«Mmhmmm»

-«Alex!»

-«Quoi!»

-«Je ne veux pas d'une nuit volée, je ne veux pas de débauche éphémère et de brutal retour à la réalité le lendemain»

Alex ne put masquer sa joie et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis la regarda

-«Addison» 

Elle déglutit péniblement. La façon dont il prononçait son nom générait toujours en elle un désir immaîtrisable

-«'Addison» reprit-il «Je ne veux pas non plus d'aventure sans lendemain.» Il déposa un baiser dans son coup, mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de lui susurrer «je t'aime»

Elle s'abandonna à la magie du moment, passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui dire, ses deux saphirs plongés dans les prunelles noisette du jeune résident.

«Je t'aime Alex Karev.»

Elle sentit sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse, sous sa robe. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise, ses mains semblant prendre vie en touchant les muscles de son torse tandis qu'il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il fit glisser celle-ci le long de son corps engourdi de désir. Elle ôta ses escarpins tandis qu'Alex, agenouillé devant elle, savourait chaque centimètre de son épiderme. Il se débarrassa bien vite de ses vêtements qui devenaient de plus en plus superflus et détacha un à un ses bas. Elle dégrafa son soutien gorge, enleva son string et encercla ses longues jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Son amour. Ils s'unirent dans un torrent d'érotisme, tandis que non loin de là la fête battait son plein.

Ils se rhabillèrent ensuite tranquillement, chacun jetant des coups d'oeils appréciatifs sur l'anatomie de l'autre. Aucun mal être ne vint ponctuer ce rituel. 

Quand ils eurent retrouvé une apparence décente, il prit Addison dans ses bras, l'embrassa avant de lui demander:

-«Et maintenant? Il se passe quoi?»


End file.
